The Legend of Serenity
by thundersenshi
Summary: With the help of Endymion's generals, four noblewomen seek the power sealed within seven nijizuishou to uncover the mystery behind their princess' disappearance...but are they more than who they appear to be? (inner senshi/generals)
1. Prologue

Rated G  
  
======================  
The Legend of Serenity  
======================  
by: Spatula Gurl  
  
-- Prologue  
  
  
Aehibio, December 19, XA0028  
  
  
It was a night without stars.  
  
For Kato Midori, it was shied away as another night of symbolic   
grief, another brush of cold darkness that would forever remind them of   
the tragedy which had fallen upon Earth and all the living creatures   
dwelling in it.  
  
She was not so hard a woman, but she was one who was willing to   
live. She was willing to fill the possible emptiness in her son Yoshi's   
life. She had no need of any other reason. She was numb except for him.   
The years had gone by, and everything had been the same for her. Likely,   
it was the case with most of the grown people alive right now. But it   
didn't have to be that way with Yoshi. He was still a child. She could   
provide him beauty and colors with her words, and warmth in her embrace.   
Perhaps someday, he will see only one shade of misery, but there was   
certainly no rush.  
  
Go with the flow of life, as she had always believed. It might not   
be a time for hopes and prayers, but then again, it may be. Midori never   
was sure about anything considering the circumstances, but it didn't   
matter. Go on with the flow of life.  
  
Midori made her way to the window. She had tucked Yoshi to bed an   
hour ago, and now he was probably sleeping peacefully, blissfully unaware   
of terrifying events and hopeless realms. She lifted her face and felt the   
cool breeze fan her face, her dark hair flowing freely about her shoulders,   
slightly brushing the skin on her cheeks and neck. She gazed at the   
moon, which provided the ghostly, bluish light of late. A symbol...  
  
A symbol of what?  
  
Midori wanted to sigh, but closed her eyes instead, her face still  
lifted upward. There had been a time when people in Aehibio did not   
believe in sorcery, nor in great powers the immortals held. It almost   
made her laugh; the existence of skepticism, naivetè, logic--everything!   
It was so difficult to imagine. And yet, those were a few of the things   
which brought all of these misery and grief. And made all other beings   
like her feel helpless. People like her were powerless. They remained the   
regular persons they always were.  
  
"Mama?"  
  
The small, familiar voice broke through her thoughts. Yoshi was   
tugging at her skirt, and rubbing his eyes with the back of his tiny   
hand. He was looking up at her with those huge brown eyes, so innocent, so   
trusting, so sleepy...  
  
Midori bent down and wore a warm smile on her lips. One hand   
brushed the boy's tousled mane, and another gently touched his suburned   
cheek. She kissed his forhead lightly. "Ah, little one."  
  
"Mama, I want to go back to sleep. Will you come and tell me   
another story?"  
  
She gathered him up to her arms and lovingly cradled his head by   
the crook of her neck. "Of course, my love."  
  
"Will you tell me again? About Serenity?"  
  
She nodded and laid him down the bed then pulled the cotton sheets   
under his chin.  
  
"Serenity is the hope of people. It is the happiness and love that   
people feel at times. Its presence brings peace and comfort to everyone.   
The wise elders tell stories about the many forms Serenity takes. An angel,   
a goddess, a star, an event, an emotion...  
  
"But there are some who say that Serenity is a beautiful princess,   
with long flowing hair, golden like the sun of old. They said that she   
lived on the moon and always watched on the people of Earth. She took care   
of the innocent, and the good little children like you. She was kind, full   
of love, life, and laughter. They said that if you did something good,   
she will take you by the hand, and lead you to her secret garden, where   
there are plenty of birds and flowers of many colors. There are many   
daisies, roses and tulips, and they all smell so sweet. She will let you   
drink and wash your face by the beautiful crystal-clear stream, then play   
with you all day.  
  
"But if you did something wrong, then Serenity will not come down   
from the moon. She will weep and weep, then the moon will not shine. There   
will be clouds that will be covering it, not even the sun can shine through.  
The tears will stop only if you do something good to erase the memories of  
the terrible thing you've done before. Only then shall her tears stop, then   
she will smile again, more brilliant than the sun itself. At night, she   
will give you pleasant dreams.  
  
"She had protected the people of Earth for many years. But there   
was an evil demon who was jealous of her because the people loved her. So   
one day, the demon took her away and locked her in his lair. From then on,   
many fertile lands became dry and barren. Many people rapidly aged.   
There was chaos and destruction everywhere. Earth became cold and dark. But   
the innocent and the children remained hopeful and recited their prayers   
regularly.  
  
"Their prayers were answered. Serenity had four strong guardians,   
and they were all mourning for the beautiful princess. But they heard the   
children's calls. They summoned their remaining strength and vowed to search   
for the missing princess. They set out on a journey to Earth to reach   
the demon's underground lair. The task was not easy, because they also   
had to find seven colored crystals that would open the gates to the demon's   
lair and five warriors whose souls held the keys to unlocking Serenity's   
cage. With the power to--"  
  
Midori fell silent. She became aware of Yoshi's even breathing and   
knew that he was already sleeping. She smiled, and leaned down to   
kiss his forhead once again. She stood up and walked away from the bed. It   
was time for her to get some rest as well.  
  
On the way to her own bedroom, she glanced outside the window.   
There it was, she thought. Emitting a pale blue light. The guardians. The   
symbol.  
  
A symbol of what?  
  
Serenity.  
  
  
=====================================================================  
This story was written by Spatula Gurl. All comments and suggestions   
should be sent to author@chocobuckle.com. Naoko Takeuchi owns   
Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon and its characters. I am not making any   
profit from this fanfic. 


	2. Chapter One

The Legend of Serenity -- Chapter 1

****The Legend of Serenity -- Chapter 1  
by [Spatula Gurl][1]

_Suzumeno Himitsu Forest, May 24, XA0029_

"Are we there yet?"

  
The question came from Minako, who was clinging rather limpily behind her tall friend. She had her arms slinging carelessly about Makoto's shoulders as she was being carried, and her thighs were wrapped around the strong girl's waist.

  
"No," Makoto answered shortly. "And be quiet. You're getting heavier by the second." She continued to trudge along the muddy path, sweat and mud outlining her pale, exhausted face. She was trailing behind Rei and Ami, with Minako riding her back. They had come a long way from the village they had stopped by earlier during the day, and even then, they didn't have the time to take a quick soak in the tub. She was tired, starving, and was stinking like hell.

  
"Mako-chan," Rei called out. "Is she rambling again?" She wore a weary expression, and like the rest of them, she was covered mostly with mud. She stopped, waiting for her friends to catch up.

  
Ami stopped in her tracks and waited with Rei. Her stomach was growling fiercely, and she could only hope she wouldn't be doing the same thing some time soon. She sighed. "Maybe we ought to stop for a moment to wash and rest."

  
Rei shook her head slowly. "I hope we could," she said, biting her lower lip. "But doing that would mean taking time to retrace our steps back to the village, not to mention we'll probably be knocked out cold with exhaustion before we even get there." She turned to Makoto, and   
frowned slightly at her friend's facial expression. "I'll carry her," she offered.

  
Makoto managed to smile in spite of herself, making the hardened mud on her cheeks crack. "Don't worry, I can manage. The camp is not too far, anyway."

  
Rei eyed her friend, doubtful of her reply. "You sure?"

Makoto nodded. Once again, she felt Minako stir slowly from her position. She peeked from behind, an indignant expression on her face as she addressed both Makoto and Rei. "I can walk, you know." Rei shook her head, but she grinned before continuing on their way. Displays like these wasn't usual between all of them, but it was amusing whenever it made an   
appearance every once in a while.

  
"Don't be silly, Minako-chan. I can carry you," Makoto replied, once again trudging behind Rei and Ami. "Besides, I won't have you slip and sprain your ankle to match the other one you already have."

Minako snorted, an unladylike habit which her guardian, Artemis, constantly disapproved of. She rubbed her cheeks to peel off the caked mud with the back of her hand. "It wasn't entirely my fault, you know. It was better than shaving my hair off and selling it to the Coiwaneans." She shuddered, not liking to remember the way the Coiwaneans scurried after   
her, waving their blades dangerously in the air. She and the others ran madly for cover, not wanting to create more chaos by defending themselves in the way they knew best. It was wiser that way, and they had managed to escape, after all.

  
"And you," Minako said, jabbing at Makoto's side lightly. "You actually thought it was okay for them to have my hair. MY hair!" She huffed in feigned anger. "Yes, it's your fault. And I don't wish to walk anymore. I'll let you suffer by bearing my unbearable weight, and torture you ceaslessly with my talk. So there!"

  
Makoto laughed out loud, her eyes twinkling at Minako's outburst. "Careful," she warned teasingly. "I'll drop you if you do!" She glanced at Minako who was grinning back at her. "Besides, I don't think it was such a bad idea. We needed the mon--owww!" She rubbed her shoulder which Minako had just pinched.

  
"Ha!" Minako laughed. "It's you who should be more careful. I'll bite off your ears next time, see if I don't!"

  
* * * * * * * * * *

  
Kunzite frowned slightly, comfortably absorbed with the papers he was reading. He was drowned, lost in his deep pool of thoughts. He burrowed deeper into thought, his thumb resting at the base of his chin as he brushed absently at his locks whenever they got in the way of his   
reading.

  
Aehibio. Cowain. Illandre. He could go on and on with ghost towns, hopeless and uninhibited cities...

  
But he had other things in mind. His eyes searched further down page, after page, hoping to find more reports on Mamoru. Dammit, everything was happening at the wrong place and at the wrong time. This shouldn't have happened. It was a nightmare.

  
He looked at the lantern which was providing him the small amount of light he needed. He watched as the flames flickered and danced, realized that in his own world, it was just as wild and turbulent.

  
He shook his head. Everything was a nightmare. He took off his reading glasses and rested his head on the soft cushions. He let out a frustrated sigh, wanting to pull his hair out. It has been the same for the past months, and he didn't know how much of his hope and energy were   
left. He felt so drained, so damnably tired...

  
"Kunzite!"

  
Not moving from his position, Kunzite's eyes fell upon the source of the voice who called out to him. Nephrite. Kunzite knew it was him the moment he heard his friend's bellow.

  
Nephrite strode accross the room and took a seat directly in front of Kunzite. He noticed Kunzite's grim expression, but decided not to mention it. It had been another grueling day, and he understood how his friend felt. Jadeite entered moments later, wearing the same expression.   
He remained silent, lost in thought.

  
Kunzite looked at Nephrite, his expression weary. "They have arrived?"

  
Nephrite shook his head. "Not yet." His gaze turned to the papers Kunzite was holding. "Any news?"

  
Kunzite sighed. "Nothing about Mamoru-kun."

  
Jadeite looked at them both, his look inquiring. "Do you think they can help us?"

  
"I hope so," Kunzite replied.

  
At this, Nephrite frowned slightly. "They better be useful," he grumbled. "I don't want to waste time protecting useless court peacocks with peas for brains."

  
Jadeite laughed at Nephrite's expression. "Haughty peacocks...hmmm," he mused. "Why do you think they're not here yet?"

  
"Who knows? Maybe the ladies decided against 'roughing it' and tucked their tails and went home running. They're not our responsibility." Nephrite had mixed feelings regarding this particular duty. Not only were their lives in danger since they had to tangle with the women's web, he also predicted that they would have a hard time handling weak and fragile women who were not accustomed with the rough way of living. Why should they be? He assumed they were all brought up the same way, leading and living a comfortable life full of luxury in their pleasant, well-guarded kingdom. How should they know what kind of life the people on Earth led? They were not from this place, they were foreigners. 

  
But they had something to offer that he could not refuse. When one looked at it, considering all odds, there was no real risk for him and the others if they accepted. So they did.

  
"Yet." Kunzite looked at them both with a stern look on his face. "We agreed to take on this assignment, remeber? They'll be our responsibility."

  
"Anything to find Mamoru." Nephrite's face hardened. "Dead or alive, we have to find him." He grimaced at the thought. Mamoru, dead. He shook his head. 'Kami-sama, don't let it be.'

  
"These women may be our only hope."

  
"Yes."

  
"Yes..."

  
Kunzite looked outside, his eyes searching. "Where is Zoicite?" He had noticed Zoicite's absence since late afternoon, when he decided to drown himself with the reports.

  
"He's been outside, or perhaps sleeping inside his tent, waiting for the arrival of the court ladies," Jadeite answered. He smiled, remembering Zoicite's assurances of the women's physical appearances. "He's convinced that he may enjoy this particular duty after all."

  
Nephrite groaned and Kunzite shook his head. So like Zoicite.

  
Just then, the guard posted at the camp's front came running towards them. "Sir," he said, bowing low to Kunzite. "They have arrived."

  
Hearing the guard's report, Nephrite and Jadeite immediately stood up and took after Kunzite. As they neared the destination, they noticed Zoicite was already there. All three generals stopped in their tracks, their mouth agape at the astonishing picture before them.

  
The women were here all right, but they did not look at all prim and proper, no frilly bows nor lace, not even a hint of silk clothing. In fact, they hardly resembled the haughty, highly-pampered court ladies Nephrite and Jadeite had so pictured. There they were, the lot of them, wearing leathered suits and breast plates, as if armored for battle. They were bruised, and were caked with mud all over.

  
One of them stepped forward, with an exhausted expression on her face. She was fair-skinned, Zoicite noted. She couldn't be older than nineteen or twenty summers. He could not properly discern her features, despite the flaming torch the guard beside them was carrying, for she was   
covered with mud all over. But she looked up and held his gaze directly. Zoicite caught his breath. He was surprised, found himself gazing at the most exquisite pair of brilliant, sapphire-blue eyes.

  
The woman spoke. "I am Mizuno Ami." Then she nodded towards her friends. "My comrades and I are here by orders of her royal highness Selene. I assume you all know why we are here?" She looked expectantly at all the generals' blank faces. When no one spoke, she frowned slightly and turned her gaze to Zoicite, the general who was standing closer than the rest. 

  
Jadeite shook himself mentally, and turned towards Ami. He was about to say something when a woman stepped out behind Ami and interrupted.

  
While Mizuno Ami wore an exhausted expression, she wore an irritated one. The woman had magnificent violet eyes, which had a fascinating fiery glow while it reflected irritation. "I am Hino Rei," she introduced. "And I would appreciate it if all of you were to stop gawking, and start straightening matters out." She eyed each and every one of them, her angered expression fading away to reveal an identical one to that of Ami's. "I am sincerely sorry we couldn't be more"-- slight pause--"presentable, but I assure you that in this case, we could not have stopped it from occuring. It was entirely beyond our control.

  
"If you would like to discuss our circumstances tomorrow, after everyone has had their rest, we respect your decision. We would rather have ourselves full and cleaned as well, if you don't mind, so we would also appreciate if you were to make your decisions immediately." She nodded, noting the astonished look on the generals' faces. "It would all save us precious time and effort, so if you would please?"

  
Zoicite stepped forward with a look of concern. He nodded, "I understand." Then stopped abruptly. His eyes searched far back, but he could see no more than the women before them. "Actually, I don't. Where are your escorts?", he asked, bewildered.

  
"Escorts?" echoed Ami.

  
"We have no need for escorts," Rei replied shortly.

  
Jadeite was about to question them further, but one look from the woman's face told him that it was the end of discussion. So he nodded, motioning at the farther end of the camp. "There is a brook back there that would serve you well. The guards can lead you women there."

  
"Is your friend all right?" This, coming from Kunzite, who had not spoken since the women's arrival. He had discerened two heads way back, swathed heavily with the darkness and the mist to his naked eye. When it seemed that the figures stepped forward, he realized that there were two of them all right, but one was being carried by the other.

  
As if on cue, the woman who was being carried lifted her head and squinted her eyes, as if she was trying to focus on her view. "Mako-chan," she whispered. "We can finally bathe?"

  
The tall woman, whom the other one had called 'Mako-chan', shook her head and whispered back, "Not yet. We have to attend to your ankle first." She then, turned towards Kunzite, giving him an inquiring look. "Can you...?"

  
Kunzite heard their brief conversation, and was fast to catch up. "Understood, m'lady. This way." He gestured for them to follow him towards his tent.

  
The woman nodded before saying, "Just a moment, please. I wish to have a few words with my friends."

  
Kunzite nodded back, motioning to his tent due east of the camp. "I shall prepare the necessary aids. You can go inside whenever you are ready." He turned back to the other women. "Excuse me," he said, and with that, he left. Nephrite nodded his head slightly, before doing the same.   
Only Jadeite and Zoicite remained. The tall woman's eyes followed General Nephrite's retreating back before turning towards Rei.

  
"You fellows go ahead. I'll be with Minako, and have her ankle bandaged." 

  
"Mako-chan, I think it would be better if we had Minako cleaned up first, so she wouldn't have to soil her bandages."

  
At that, the woman agreed. "You are right." She was about to say something more, but she stopped abruptly and shifted Minako on her back, turned towards the generals and looked at them as if she had forgotten they were present.

  
"I am Kino Makoto," she said. "We thank you for offering us assistance to the brook, but I believe we can find our own way. Just point to us the direction."

  
Zoicite was again caught by surprise, as the third woman locked gazes with him. He masked his surprise as quickly as it came and looked back. The woman had emerald-green eyes which seemed to sparkle even when her mood was apparently not as lively. It was amazing. He wondered if their people were truly gifted with that certain facial feature, or was it merely coincidence that these women possessed such striking ones? He shook himself mentally, and concentrated back on Makoto's words. "Are you sure you can find your way?"

  
Makoto nodded , albeit impatiently. "Then by all means," Jadeite said. "The brook is just a little north from the end of the camp." He understood the women's wish for privacy. This was an all-men camp after all, and he understood any feeling of uneasiness or uncomfort. He would just as well apprise the soldiers for any possible intrusion, to at least keep the women's mind at ease.

  
"Thank you."

  
* * * * * * * * * *

  
"This feels good," Rei remarked with her eyes closed, savoring each splash of cold, fresh water, streaming by her feet. She leaned closer, dipping her long, raven mane, scrubbing it good and clean. 

  
The brook was much better than expected. The running water was fresh, and sparkling clean. It was slightly hidden behind a grove of Kuorac trees and an impressive spray of wild flowers, but it wasn't too hard to find. The delicate moonlight touched the fragile surface of the area, and   
the beautiful gray-blue nightsky had its own spread magnificently starlit. The place had a charm; it was not too bold in its beauty, neither was it simple, but it had a certain quality that made it so inviting.

  
"Heavens, it feels like scratching a long-time itch," Minako sighed. She grinned, then wrinkled her nose. "Come to think of it, not being able to bathe the past few days certainly, literally, gave us quite an itch!" She laughed, as she playfully splashed water at her friends with her feet. Makoto smiled, as she splashed water right back. "Stop it," she warned in a teasing manner. "You'll get our only clean clothes soaked." Then she shook her head and sighed. "It was a good thing not everything in our sackcloth got muddied." She reached for the sackcloth they had emptied earlier, and proceeded to wash it clean.

  
Rei had just finished cleaning up, and reached for the white, terry cloth to dry herself. "Do you think it wise to go along with the sleeping arrangements?" she asked, to no one in particular. Ami, who was busy scrubbing her clothes clean, looked away from her task for a moment. "Yes," she answered. "We have no other choice, if we want everything to work out fine." Again, she bent her head down back to her work, and began scrubbing vigorously.

  
"After all," Minako quipped in, "It's not as if we haven't done it before. We always sleep with the ones under our custody, except for Usagi, that is. We can be sure of their safety, that way."

  
"Yes, but that was different. We were the ones who were standing guard, and the ones in our charge _knew_ it. And besides, back there, everyone knew who we were. They know better than to fool around with us." She shook her head, a frown marring the exotic features. " And I can't   
bring myself to trust them so easily."

  
"You don't have to," Makoto cut in, her expression grim. "Like Ami-chan said, we have no other choice. We have to see to their safety." She too, stood up, and began drying herself. "There are four of them, and four of us. Likely, each of us gets one. It doesn't really matter to me." She quickly donned a pair of loose trousers and a snug, cotton blouse. She left her hair loose, decided on waiting for it to dry.

  
"We must be careful of everything we say to them in conversation," Minako said, looking thoughtful. "The best way to protect them, is having them close by all the time, but then we must be cautious of every word and action." There was silence for a moment. Then, Minako's mouth formed into a wide grin, as she began eyeing Makoto's choice of clothes. "We should also seriously consider wearing more, uh, feminine garb if we're to carry on this pretense..."

  
* * * * * * * * * *

  
"So they weren't the haughty court ladies I've expected. But they don't appear to be what Jadeite said you expected them to be as well, Zoicite."

  
Zoicite was smiling at his friend Nephrite, also shaking his head as if he was pitying a confused simpleton for a knowledge he couldn't share. His friend was terribly mistaken, as far as he was concerned. He could sense natural, physical beauty on women--he was familiar with physical beauty, for he was gifted with one, after all--even if... "They were layered with mud and dust." He smiled knowingly. "You can never know for sure."

  
Jadeite groaned. Of all the things to discuss. He didn't understand why the two of them were squabbling so much. Nephrite was being a pain in the neck, but he understood how much his friend loathed the duty he had to carry. It was only natural for him to carry out his anxiety to the women. But Jadeite also had a feeling...that there was something in Zoicite's arguements. His friend may be right. 

  
He shook himself mentally. What the hell was he thinking? He did some head-shaking of his own, convinced that his friends' squabble had gotten into him.

  
Nephrite scoffed. "As far as I'm concerned, they resemble urchins."

At that moment, the tent's entrance-flap was brushed open. A tall, purposeful figure stepped inside.

_'As far as I'm concerned, they resemble urchins.'_

  
Both of them only caught the last statement.

  
Makoto was seething. She knew who spoke the words, and she knew who he was talking about. Minako barely had time to convince her friend to let it go, when Makoto swiped open the flap. Minako groaned inwardly. It was inevitable. In all those years they've been together, Minako knew for a fact that this particular friend of hers had an intense problem regarding her temper. She didn't deal well with strangers. And had the tendency to attack at their slightest provocation.

  
Nephrite had been standing near the entrance. Makoto stepped inside, openly glaring at him with intense hostility. If it hadn't been for Kunzite clearing his throat...

  
Nephrite was clearly astonished, even when he did make an attempt to mask it. Zoicite took note of it, amused, and Makoto had noticed as well, but thought it was her sudden entrance that caused the slightly startled look. She had made quite an appearance after all. The woman was   
statuesque, the top of her head almost reaching his eye level. And he, Nephrite, was a tall man. She stepped forward in his direction, fixing him with an icy look that could only mean she had heard his concluding remarks in his discussion with Zoicite. He caught his breath, unbeknownst   
to everyone else in the room, dumbfound at the brilliant flash of emerald hue that met his eyes.

  
Kunzite cleared his throat, in an attempt to break the tension, but not before Nephrite had noticed the flawless, golden skin of her face, the perfectly shaped brows that was burrowed slightly in obvious irritation, the fine nose, and the pursed, yet noticeably full lips...

  
So the woman had remarkably beautiful features. That didn't mean anything at all; a Frankenstein was the same. After all, it was apparent that the woman did no efforts to make herself attractive. She kept her hair in a simple style, and she was dressed in loose, mannish attire. Everything she wore was plain and practical. She did not wear face paint or cosmetics, not even jewelry, except for the tiny pair of rose earrings which was barely noticeable.

  
Makoto snapped back to realization, and calmed herself. The man's tone was positively condescending, and his remarks were no doubt highly-insulting. She could care less what he thought of her appearance, but she simply wanted to make it clear that no one was going to get away with such contemptuous remarks. She looked him over coolly, in such a manner that would've usually effected uncomfort, even embarassment, a mild enough retaliation for her. It irritated her that he stared back in a lazy manner reeking of nonchalance. Arrogant bastard.

  
Kunzite shook his head, and heaved a sigh of relief that was barely audible. He cast a brief glance at his friend Nephrite before turning his gaze towards the two women. The tall one supported her injured friend by the waist, and allowed her sholders be grasped for a more solid support.

  
"I believe we haven't been introduced." he said started. Then he began to introduce himself and the other generals as well, pausing slightly, as if hesitantly when he gestured towards Nephrite. Makoto acknowledged their presence with curt nods, and returned to Kunzite with a half-smile.

  
"I am Kino Makoto," she replied, deliberately disposing the title attesting to her noble birth, as what Rei and Ami did before, when they introduced themselves to the generals. "I have introduced myself before to the other two generals." She glanced briefly at Minako whose expression was inscrutable. "This here is Aino Minako."

  
"A pleasure to meet both of you," he returned. When both women turned expectantly at the soldier standing beside Kunzite, he apologized and introduced him as well. "This is Miyamoto Kenji. I have little knowledge regarding medics and first aids, so I have called upon him for   
his assistance." He added briefly for assurance, "He is very much skilled."

  
Miyamoto Kenji was a boyishly handsome fellow, with amber eyes and ash-blonde hair. He bowed low, and smiled good-naturedly at the two women.

  
Kunzite turned to the other generals. "The tent is too crowded for comfort. Would you mind?" he questioned meaningfully. "Lady Mizuno and Lady Hino may need your assistance," he added.

  
"Please," Minako said, speaking for the first time since they came in. "We don't care for formalities. We prefer to be called by our first names, otherwise, we won't know who you're referring to."

  
Kunzite took a moment to study the woman who was introduced as Aino Minako. He never noticed until now that she had fine, flaxen hair, for it really was difficult to discern, covered in mud, dirt, and bruises as she was. She was fine-boned, and had an undeniably lovely face, which fairly bubbled of charm and exuberance. And she had eyes to match, a pretty shade of light blue, which flickered in an interesting manner whenever she conveyed emotion.

  
"I understand," he replied, when Makoto nodded her agreement, in support to her friend's statement. "Our preferences are the same, after all. Please call us by our first names as well." He gestured to himself and to the rest of the generals who were already filing outside.

Once outside, Zoicite did not waste time throwing his barb. "Sleep well, my friend," he said, his tone mockingly exuberant. "Who knows, you might even end up assigned with the pretty little urchin!" Nephrite glowered at his remark before finally stalking off.

   [1]: mailto:ucchan@gurlmail.com?subject=The%20Legend%20of%20Serenity



	3. Chapter Two

The Legend of Serenity -- Chapter 2

****The Legend of Serenity -- Chapter 2  
by [Spatula Gurl][1]

"You slept well?" 

  
Nephrite asked this question with his back turned, attending to his stallion. It was thrown so casually, but Makoto knew an opening for a verbal attack when she heard one. 

  
She replied just as innocently. "I would've, you know. But I kept hearing you snore, and well..." She deliberately trailed off, giving Nephrite a sardonic, half-smile. 

  
He snorted at that. He was acutely aware that he never snored in sleep, and last night was no different; he knew it, and he knew she knew it as well. It was just another barb meant to annoy   
him. "Nicely put, but not good enough," he replied. "I'll have you know, I--" 

  
"Oh, you don't?" she interrupted, referring to his supposed snoring, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Then she gave out a small laugh, shaking her head all the while. "Oh, then it must be all those non-sensical talk of yours, last night." She shrugged. "It was just as annoying, after all." 

  
To her disbelief, Nephrite laughed, indicating she was far from irritating him. In fact, it was downright infuriating that he was amused, as much as she was the one who was beginning to get irritated. And the last thing she needed was for him to be aware of it. 

  
But before she could think of another scathing remark, he responded swiftly. "Of course, you could be right. It might've been snoring, although I never did that before," he said, facing her with an unreadable expression as he locked gazes with her. "Some say snoring is due to hazardous environment," he grinned suddenly before adding, "I was with you, after all. Wasn't I?" 

  
He didn't even bother with the usual roundabout, sarcastic way. He responded directly this time and with that, he turned and walked away, before Makoto could reply with anything else. 

  
But she was glad he walked away, because the displeasure she was masking earlier with much difficulty was revealed, and had her cursing under her breath. Her fists were clenched tightly; it was all she could do to keep herself from picking up her boot and hurling it at him with deadly accuracy... 

  
Hell, she didn't even know how she came to be like this. For one thing, sarcasm was seldom her style. But whenever she exchanged insults with that particular bastard, it all came so fluidly, out and gone from her mouth, without any forethought. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so...childish. It was all his fault. Well, she did start the hostile remarks last night, but it was only because she couldn't believe whom she ended up with... 

Minako shook her head slowly, an amused smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. She had seen the way the two clashed with each other, and it was fascinating to watch Makoto reveal a   
side of her which she was almost sure no one had ever seen let alone know of its existence, before. When Mako-chan was angered, a verbal argument--not to mention one which strictly involved sarcasm, malice, and the worst kind of insults imagineable--was seldom heard of. She knew that Makoto usually wasted no time in being direct and straight to the point; she was all for honesty and frankness, and never hesitated to show this belief. Most of the time, however, she chose to show her displeasure openly with disapproving glares and such, as issued warnings; physical contact, which could more or less result to violence, if ever her threats or warnings were to go unheeded. She was usually a quiet person, after all, but she could speak her mind about issues, comments and remarks alike which she thought disturbing. She watched as Makoto turned her back, scowling then muttering something under her breath all the while. Makoto was still frowning, but with much less heat, as she moved over to the magnificent stallion Nephrite was attending to earlier. Ah, the perfect distraction. Makoto knew prime horseflesh when she   
saw one. And even though Minako knew little of horses, she knew the stallion must be of high-breed quality, with the way her friend's anger visually dissolved into thin air as she observed the   
horse more closely. She watched as Makoto leaned closer, her hand gently rubbing the animal's nose, and she was crooning, whispering softly to the horse.

  
"What are you staring at?"

  
The whispered inquiry effectively broke through Minako's reverie, making her glance over her shoulder to know whom it came from. She smiled brightly as her eyes fell upon the exceptionally handsome, silver-haired general. "Oh, it's you, Kunzite. Good morning. I trust you slept well?"

  
He nodded, then returned the smile, albeit briefly, and Minako wondered if he was like that all the time. Smiling shortly, only for brief moments, as if it pained him to do so. His smiles didn't even   
reach his eyes. And she has yet to hear him laugh...

  
She moved over beside him. "Ami-chan has already analyzed the data available, and the fastest route to the mountains is Tokyo itself, even if it does seem strange." She shifted her gaze back to him. "We might have to spend some time there to restock the supplies, but I think that wouldn't be too much of a problem."

  
"Ah, were these planned beforehand?"

  
"Yes, actually. Ami recorded the information you gave us last night, and both of us went to work."

  
"I am deeply impressed, m'lady."

  
"We need all the time we can get, that's all. And I thought I told you to call me Minako, General Kunzite."

  
"So you did. I forgot, and I apologize." He gave her a sideways glance, before adding, "You and your friends are very much different from the ladies of royalty we are accustomed to, Minako."

  
She grinned cheekily at his remark, and decided to question him about it. "Oh? And in what ways, if you don't mind me asking?"

  
"To tell you the truth, we were expecting more of the haughty and highly-pampered type..." He paused for a moment, before adding thoughtfully, "Like the usual kind of royalty." Kunzite chuckled lightly, and glanced at Minako. "At least on this side of the galaxy, that is."

  
Minako threw her head back, and laughed quite heartily. "I could take no offense in that, of course. And I wouldn't call you a spoiled young king, either." She brightened, and noted the hint of humor, particularly the chuckle which sounded genuine, coming from Kunzite. "Well, what did you expect? We knew we were to camp more often than not, and travel from one village to another, so we brought along the most practical and serviceable clothes available."

  
"I could see that. But I am also quite certain that practicality rarely comes in when dealing with women of nobility, sometimes even for the men. Most of the time, they even tug their maids and servants along."

  
"Truly?" Minako laughed. She knew it to be quite true, actually, but she found it rather amusing nonetheless.

  
"They have their own escorts as well, although I have no real qualms about that. It's much more logical, after all, rather than being unprotected when their lives and their possessions were in danger from assasins and bandits."

  
At this somewhat abrupt turn in the conversation, Minako stiffened slightly, and it was fortunate that Kunzite did not notice. He was a clever one, she had to allow. She forced a smile, and replied, "We had our guards, Kunzite. It was just that we sent them home, for they were needed there much more, and your camp was only a short distance away, anyway. And without the escorts, we would sure look less inconspicuous."

  
Kunzite looked at her straight in the eyes, as if he was trying to discern the truth for himself, and his expression was grim. Minako almost lost herself in his gaze, for he was looking at her so intently, his silver-gray eyes probing silently...

  
Ridiculous. She shouldn't be uncomfortable. It was a little white lie. She gazed back, just as intently, searching his face for any signs that would indicate he knew of her falsehood. Nothing. His expression was inscrutable.

  
But he spoke again in a matter-of-fact way, his gaze still intense, and his voice soft. "Minako, you and your companions were wearing breast plates, leathered suits and plated boots. All of your were even armed with daggers. I saw one sheathed in your belt."

  
He was being especially inquisitive, but he had the right to be. And Minako knew it would come to this. So she replied, quite nochalantly, "I hardly see anything strange--"

  
"I didn't say it was so."

  
Minako went on, as if she hadn't been interrupted, "--about being armed and well-protected with armor. Couldn't we be counted for defending ourselves in the least?"

  
Not if they really could.

  
"Of course," he said, conceding at one point. "But what about the muddied appearance, the bruises and your sprained ankle?"

  
"Really, Kunzite," she replied, letting out a small laugh, relieved that she could finally tell some truth. "You sound as if you are doubting us...and for what reason? Well anyway, that was clumsiness on my part. I lost my balance while we were walking along a muddy swamp, and the others had to drag me up."

  
She could've sworn there was a hint of genuine concern in his voice, which was farily interesting for a man of his stoical nature, when he asked, "Your ankle...does it still hurt?"

  
"No, not really. It feels much better now," she admitted truthfully, slightly flushing at the reminder of his assistance last night. "I--I must thank you again for your help."

  
"No need. I was glad to be of some assistance." He glanced briefly at his back, to where the rest of his men were preparing for their departure. "You must excuse me, Minako. It seems we have to organize everything first before we set out to Tokyo."

  
"Of course."

  
Minako stared at his back, her face still suffused with heat. She remembered how he attended to her ankle last night. He had offered to flex the strained muscles himself, and she barely had time to voice out her protests when she suddenly became aware of the warmth in his palms, gently rubbing, relaxing. She tried her best to be comfortable around him, but damn if he wasn't the stoic one. Actually, all of the generals seemed to possess the same jaded nature, save for Zoicite, who was a handsome, charming sweetheart, and did his best to make the women feel more at ease with everything else around them.

  
Well, she could try. There would be enough time for her to adjust, since Kunzite would be her personal bodyguard from now on. And besides, it was not as if he knew that he made her uncomfortable at times. It was just natural after all, even if he did happen to be aware of the fact,   
since they barely knew each other.

  
But damn him, being devilishly handsome was not helping matters out. And did he have to look at her so intensely every time?

  
Even then, she was content to be under his personal care. It was very strange indeed, but she never felt so much safer when she slept with him in his own tent last night. As for her friends...

  
Ami had no objections regarding her arrangements with General Zoicite. Rei had nothing to say about being with General Jadeite; she wasn't happy with the arrangements even before she met the generals, period. And Makoto...well, she was incredelous...and couldn't be more disgruntled, despite her words: 'It doesn't really matter to me', which of course, were spoken before she even got acquainted with Nephrite, the general who became her companion for the rest of the evening.

  
* * * * * * * * * *

  
Last evening went well enough.

  
She was still uneasy with Jadeite, though. And why not? It wasn't as if she was making any effort for it to be otherwise. She had spoken no more than two words to him in passing. Not even when they shared the same bedspace.

  
Rei had just finished braiding her hair. Sometimes it was quite a task, for her soft, raven mane was quite long, flowing past her waist, reaching just below her knees. Having it so long was impractical, but she didn't really care. It had been that way since she was a young one, and she had no wish to change at least that one simple thing of her childhood. Somehow, it always gave her a pleasant sense of belonging...

  
She stood up from her position, and smoothed her clothes. She wondered if she would be riding with Jadeite to New Tokyo. 

Of course she would. They hadn't brought along horses themselves. She will have to ride with him. It wasn't that she disliked his company, but it just might be an awkward situation, having him closer than before. To hell with him. She shrugged, and tossed her braid over her shoulder.   
She could deal without having simple chitchat.

  
"Are you prepared to go, or do you need help with anything?"

  
Speak of the devil; it was Jadeite. He had come in to check on her again.

  
Rei turned around to face him, and shook her head. "No, thank you," she answered. "I've already taken care of my belongings. I'll follow you outside shortly. "Her eyes followed him as he strode out of the tent, giving her a curt nod before doing so.

  
She thought him exceptionally handsome, that General Jadeite. She couldn't help but notice it. Women must be making fools of themselves constantly when he was around, fawning all over his feet. It was strange, but the moment she laid eyes on him, a vision of an angel came to mind...

  
He had thick, golden locks which looked soft, and sun-kissed. It was short, and cropped, which made him different from the rest of his fellow generals. And his eyes were of a beautiful, cerulean shade. Whenever Rei chanced a glance at them, she was reminded of peaceful skies.

  
He looked very much like the golden, blue-eyed archangel of fairytales and myth. He was also well-built, she mused. So he would probably look good in a Grecian tunic, with a long and heavy broadsword in hand.

  
Rei shook her head, and almost laughed at herself aloud. Demons, not angels, were probably playing havoc on her mind right now. It was no time for dallying. Quickly, she tied her boots, shouldered her light baggage, and headed outside.

  
The weather was good, and the other soldiers were already busy packing and securing all equipment. Her eyes searched for her friends. She spotted Minako by herself, sitting and staring quietly into space. She seemed to be thinking of something. Or someone. 

  
Makoto was with a fellow, another soldier, perhaps, and she was looking over some sheets of paper. She was also smiling, nodding once in a while, listening in evident eagerness. At least she had someone else to keep her company. General Nephrite was not with her, which was not at all surprising, since she made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with him last night. It was apparent that the two of them had gotten to know each other's 'bad sides' last eve.

  
Then she found Ami. She seemed to be the most comfortable with the arrangements. She was involved in deep conversation with the General Zoicite, and both seemed oblivious to everything else around them. At this, Rei sighed. She doubted if she could ever be used to Jadeite's presence like that. It was her duty to be with him, and nothing else mattered. Her getting used to him might just come eventually, but it wasn't necessary.

  
Rei glanced back at Minako, and saw that the rest of the generals had approached her. She noticed that Ami and Zoicite also stood up, and began walking to the same direction. Even Makoto and her companion ended their discussion and headed towards the generals. She looked around and saw that everything was set. They were departing for Tokyo.

He saw her approaching.

  
Jadeite thought her a very attractive young woman. She braided her hair, but he caught a glimpse of it flowing freely down her back before she went to sleep. It was long, shiny, and was the color of ebony. He wondered how the silken strands would feel against his touch. He almost   
gave in to the urge reach out touch it last night, while she was sleeping, her back turned to him. But he did not...of course.

  
He also couldn't help but notice her eyes. The deep shade of violet looked fascinatingly fiery, magnificent, and striking. He barely knew her, but looking into her eyes made him think she was a woman full of pride and spirit. He also noticed this from the way she held or presented herself and the way she talked.

  
Rei. Her name suited her quite well.

"Rei-chan," Ami called out.

  
"Hmm?" Rei looked questioningly at her friend as she approached her.

  
"Here, take this." Ami handed her a strip of cloth made of thick, cotton material. At Rei's puzzled look, she lowered her voice and explained, "We can't be sure, but something just might happen. Tie it around your forehead, and if General Jadeite or anyone else asks you what it is for, tell them it's to keep the sweat from your eyes or face."

  
Rei immediately understood what Ami meant for her to do. "But Ami-chan," she started, her voice soft, yet loud enough for her friend to hear. "This won't hide the glow completely..."

  
Ami nodded. "I know, but it's better than nothing. And I'm sure it will cover some of it. You can also try brushing some of your hair over your forehead."

  
"You've given the others some of this cloth already?"

  
"I've given one to Minako. Here," she said, thrusting another strip into Rei's open palm. "Give one to Mako-chan."

  
When Ami walked away, Rei headed towards Makoto. She wrapped the strip of cloth to cover her forehead, and secured it tightly with a double knot at the back of her head as she walked along. Mako-chan was with General Nephrite, and it looked as if they were arguing about something. Rei caught a few of their exchanges as she neared the both of them.

  
"...and besides, it would be churlish of me--"

  
"Hah! As if you've been otherwise!"

  
"You're an exception, you bastard, and you don't know me well enough to come up with your own judgments about me. As I was saying, I've already accepted Miyamoto-san's offer of his mare. So you needn't trouble your stallion with my extra weight, Nephrite!"

  
Rei watched amusedly as the two argued for a few more minutes, before Makoto finally walked away. The girl was scowling, and shaking her head. Rei wiped off the amused grin on her lips and called out to her friend. "Mako-chan!"

  
Makoto saw Rei and smiled, the disgruntled expression immediately vanished. "Hey, Rei-chan!"

  
"Listen," Rei started, her voice low, as she pulled Makoto to a less crowded area. She handed Makoto the strip of cloth. "Tie this around your head." She then explained everything carefully to Makoto, who nodded her head in understanding.

  
"Arigato, Rei-chan." She wound the cloth around to cover her forehead, just as Rei told her to. "Say, I hope everything went well with you and General Jadeite," she frowned, before adding "much better than my being with Nephrite, I hope."

  
Rei's lips curled into a rueful smile as she replied, "Not really. I barely talk to the man."

  
Makoto looked at her with understanding in her eyes. "Well, I'm sure it would work out." Grimacing, she said, "But it's got to be better than 'my' situation, right? That's a start. Don't worry about it."

  
Rei was about to say, 'What's there to worry about?', but refrained from doing so. Instead, she asked, "You're not riding with general Nephrite?"

  
Makoto nodded, grinning widely. "I see you've heard our little talk. Well, the soldier who helped with Minako's ankle, Miyamoto Kenji, offered to let me ride on his horse."

  
"And you've accepted, or so I've heard." She almost sighed. She wished she could also have her own horse, so she wouldn't have to ride with Jadeite. But they didn't brought any, and she knew there was none to spare, especially since she was acquainted with none of the soldiers. She asked Makoto, "You've already befriended him then?"

  
"He 'befriended' me, fortunately, or I would be suffering a whole ride to Tokyo with that intolerable general. I believe Miyamoto-san's an approachable kind of person, easy to talk to, very friendly. He even showed me a couple of his sketches, and I have to say he's certainly talented. You should see them, Rei-chan. I've already told him about you."

  
"You did?"

  
"Yes, I told him you have an appreciation for such art."

  
"I'll go and take a look once we're acquainted then."

  
Makoto smiled, and then sighed. "Well, we better get going. Let's just hope nothing goes wrong on the way..."

  
* * * * * * * * * *

  
"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

  
Jadeite blurted out the inquiry without forethought. It had been a while since they had left the camp, and the girl hadn't even spoken once. He didn't think she looked like the timid nor self-concious type of person, and so curiosity prompted him to ask the question.

  
The question took her by surprise. Since he made no attempt of being involved with simple conversation with her since the moment they left camp, Rei assumed he really had no intention of such, and probably had better things to think of.

"Why do you ask?" she heard herself counter his question with one of her own.

  
"You haven't spoken much since we left. Actually, you haven't spoken at all."

  
"I suppose I have been unsually quiet." She smiled in spite of herself, strangely pleased by his observation. But since she had her back towards him, he couldn't have known it. So she answered his question falsely, and in a casual manner, "And no, of course not." Well, what good would it do if she answered otherwise? He probably would've laughed. Or worse, he probably would've made her even more uncomfortable without having any knowledge of it.

  
He honestly didn't know what to make of her reply. But he decided on an ingenuous approach to ease his inquisitive mood. "You don't look like the silent type of person, so I figured the problem must be me."

  
There was a hint of amusement in his voice, and any possible feeling of guilt must've vanished as Rei took note of it.

  
"There is the fact that I barely know you," she admitted.

  
"The road to Tokyo is a long way. We should take advantage of the time, then."

  
"Perhaps." She paused for a moment before asking, "Are we still far from Tokyo?"

  
"Very far." There was another moment of silence before he remembered something and decided to question her again. "About yesterday," he began casually, before continuing, "Did you reach the camp unescorted?"

  
He felt her back stiffen slightly, and wondered if she would reply just as brief and evasive as she did yesterday, when she said they had no need for escorts.

  
"We did have escorts," she answered carefully, mindful of the talk she had with Minako and Ami last night regarding their 'supposed situation', or their small pretense. She continued with a controlled voice, "But we sent them home when we neared the camp. They were much needed there anyway, and I..had some misunderstanding with one of them." She deliberately added the latter explanation, as she hastily continued, "I don't wish to delve on that disturbing matter anymore, if you don't mind."

  
He effectively remained silent, even when he was now more curious than before. He assumed that the impression she gave him yesterday about not having guards were provoked by her wishes of 'not delving on the disturbing matter'. That was a perfectly logical explanation.

  
He heard her sigh, before saying, "This is a bit exhausting."

  
"Yes, I...suppose it is," he replied, a little uncertain whether she was referring to their traveling or to his impertinent questioning. He felt her shift from her position, and rested her head, albeit   
awkwardly, against his chest. Well, that was a start. He almost heaved a sigh himself.

  
It was going to be an undoubtedly long trip.

   [1]: mailto:ucchan@gurlmail.com?subject=The%20Legend%20of%20Serenity



	4. Chapter Three

The Legend of Serenity -- Chapter 3

****The Legend of Serenity -- Chapter 3  
by [Spatula Gurl][1]

Oh, such a feat for Mizuno Ami... 

  
"Cowain, you say?" 

  
Ami thought it quite fortunate that they were having this oh-so-casual conversation with her back to the handsome Zoicite, or else he would have seen for himself that she was in a pitiful, nervous   
state. 

  
She was frustrated at herself for being agitated at something so simple like lying. It was the truth that she was no expert at it, but she hadn't expected it would turn out to be like this! 

  
"Yes, Cowain," she answered in a perfectly calm and controlled voice, which contrasted greatly with her appearance: the flushed cheeks and the worried eyes--not to mention she was either wringing her hands or fidgeting with her small satchel, both of which she unconsciously did every now and then. And then, as if urging herself to continue, she cleared her throat before adding, "We spent the whole day there, before reaching your camp." 

  
She had to change the topic of their conversation. And quick. She was already panicking, for crying out loud, and she kept worrying that she just might slip... 

  
And General Zoicite was not a man to trifle with such. There was no telling if he would be able to find out. From her recent discussions and conversations with him, she was able to tell that he was very keen and intelligent. Well, he wouldn't be in his current position if he weren't so, after all. A respected and formidable general at his age was indeed impressive. 

  
But what would she do if he found out? 

  
She began racking her mind for anything that would steer the conversation away from the current subject. It should be something related to the duties they were carrying out, so it wouldn't be too noticeable that she was being evasive. 

  
...Of course! 

  
"About Chiba-sama!" Ami triumphantly prompted aloud. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she realized that she might've sounded a mite too anxious. So she cleared her throat and said, "I mean...well, what I meant was, can you umm, tell me about Chiba Mamoru-sama, General?" 

  
"..._Nani_?" 

  
She took a deep breath. "The Prince. The man we are looking for. Can you tell me about him?" 

  
Zoicite shouldn't have been surprised. But then, she never did bring up this subject until now. He wanted to ask her if there were any particular reason why she wanted to know, but stopped himself in time, realizing how stupid that was. Of course, she was involved in this situation as much as they were! It was only natural that she should ask about the man they were all searching for. 

  
He opened his mouth to speak, but it was as if Ami were reading his mind for she hastily added an explanation, "I'm just curious, that's all.." 

  
Zoicite thought for a moment, then smiled to himself. "Well," he started, "You could say that Mamoru-kun wasn't just some prince we protected out of duty. Mamoru, Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite and I have known each other since the early schoolroom days. We were all like brothers." 

  
Ami almost sighed in relief. Her ploy apparently worked. And now it seemed more like a good idea than ever since her interest was piqued and she didn't have to pretend that she was truly curious. 

So Chiba-sama and the generals have all known each other for quite some time. That wasn't really surprising, which was why she proceeded to ask him, "I suppose you all had your combat-training under the same sensei as well, haven't you?" 

  
Zoicite chuckled softly. "Yes, actually. We were the best among that old man's students," he said, with unmistakable pride in his voice. "It's basically one of the main reasons why we became the crowned prince's generals. There's also the fact that we were already familiar with Mamoru; we treated him as a brother even before the task was offered to us. The need to protect him was not governed by the sense of duty. It was the strong bond, the long-time camaraderie, that did it." 

  
Ami was a bit uneasy at hearing that. Chiba-sama was obviously a very dear comrade to all of them, for after all this time, they were still looking for him. It has almost been a year since he was last seen. It was as if they could feel that he was still alive... 

  
Realization suddenly struck her. Could it really be...? 

  
"We all feel that we will find him, even if it would take us a long time..." Ami was startled by the soft murmur which escaped from Zoicite's lips as it broke through her thoughts. She was also surprised, because it was as if he were reading her mind, with those words of his... 

  
Her knowledge...it was because she was Mercury. She was of the Silver Millenium. 

  
But how about them? Was it possible that they bore a connection? 

  
These men couldn't have gained knowledge of it by any other way. And yet, here they were, searching for Mamoru, even when he has been missing for a long time, never losing hope. It was as if they could feel something deep inside them, telling them that he was still alive and he needed their help. 

  
It could be a coincidence. And then again, it may not be. Either way, she and the others cannot let their identities be known so early. Even if they were truly the 'ones'... 

  
"It seems you're deep in thought, Ami." Zoicite's voice broke through her reverie once again. "I'm hurt that you've forgotten all about me," he teased. 

  
That brought out a becoming blush on Ami's cheeks. "Of c-course not," she replied weakly. "I was just thinking..." 

  
Something in her voice made him ask more seriously, "If it's not too personal, would you care to share your thoughts with me?" 

  
Ami felt a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "I was thinking," she said, her voice soft, "about Chiba-sama..." 

  
Zoicite frowned slightly, but urged her to continue. "Hmm? What about?" 

  
She hesitated for a moment. Then she shifted slightly in her seat, and looked up to him. Her lips parted to speak, but nothing came out. Her back was to him, yet his face was only inches away. She almost gasped when she realized how close she was to him. Her eyes met with his and suddenly, her senses were scattered as she gazed intently, transfixed at the captivating shade of light-green. An unusual shade of green, yet so beautiful... Very beautiful. Everything about his appearance was perfect. From the golden locks and sharply chiseled features, to the broad frame... It was a mistake to look at him when he was so close. Ami shook her head slightly in confusion, not remembering what she was supposed to say. 

  
But she wasn't the only one. Zoicite stared back at her, taking in the delicate features which were closer than ever. The brilliant sapphire eyes... The rose-colored lips... He lost his train of thoughts the moment his eyes came upon them. He tried to speak, in attempt to regain his own scattered senses. "Ami..." 

  
"Zoicite, I..." She faltered, but took a moment to gather her wits and scold herself. As if caught staring at him like a dumbfound simpleton wasn't embarassing enough. She lowered her gaze and cleared her throat a bit, before continuing. "About Chiba-sama..." 

  
It also took him a moment to snap completely to his senses. "What about him, Ami?" he asked softly. 

  
She smiled at him, in complete control of herself this time as she replied resolutely, "We'll get him back." 

"CODE 361308. Searching..."

  
Ami waited patiently for the palm-held computer to grant her access on the data she needed to scan the area. She had nothing better to do, anyway. It was actually a bit difficult working atop the horse, but she managed, although a bit unsteadily. General Zoicite was considerate enough to slow the stallion's pace a little for the meantime, until she could properly screen the area.

  
"Accessed CODE 361308. MAP: 360000; TYPE:E; RANGE: 500 KM..."

  
The computer prompted the data within seconds. Ami browsed distractedly for a while, until she noticed that Tokyo was only a distance away. It would probably only take less than another half hour to finally get there and have decent rest. They've been travelling for more than three and a half hours already, and so far they've only stopped twice for a short break to refreshen themselves a little before continuing on their way.

  
She continued scrolling down to the bottom of the map and took note of several locations. Their original camp site's location was a long way past from where they were now. From south. Head northeast. Ami proceeded on a few calculations regarding their location, and created new documents containing small information on their party. Thinking she didn't have much data to record since she wasn't at all familiar with everyone yet, she decided to save the work for later and assume the scanning of parts of the area instead. Looking over the area on a closer look, she noticed something...

  
'What's this?' Ami wondered to herself. 'I could've sworn I finished listing more than half of the soldiers.' She was suddenly alarmed at the number of yellow dots, the ones which indicated presence of unfamiliar humans, rapidly appearing on screen. 'Something strange is going on here. We can't be this many...'

  
Quickly, she zoomed in on the screen and let the computer analyze the profiles. She gasped as it dawned to her who and what these people were, lying there in ambush with their weapons at hand.

  
Turning to Zoicite, she said, "We need to talk with my friends and the rest of the generals now!"

  
It was said in a low voice, yet full of urgency--it was all Zoicite needed to gear up his stallion and catch up with the others. Nevertheless, the demand itself was alarming enough to make him ask in concern even in his haste, "What is wrong?"

  
Ami did not answer until Minako, Rei, Makoto and all of the generals were within earshot. She eyed each of them, in such a way that her distress was evident. The others noticed it, and were quick to react as they looked at her in apprehension and leaned in closer to hear what she had to say.

  
"We're surrounded by a horde of bandits," she started, as she drew a shaky breath. 

  
"Good lord," Minako mumbled in shock. Makoto, who was beside her, whispered with growing panic, in her ear, "Do you know what this means?"

  
Kunzite frowned, his confusion and alarm apparent. "When? How?"

Ami shook her head before she continued. "They seem to have been waiting in ambush, and we just walked in the middle of their trap." Her brows were knitted in deep thought. "It's too late. We'd still be facing them even if we try to turn back."

  
At that moment, an ear-piercing wail was heard. It was followed by the confident roar of villains who lay in wait for their prey...

There wasn't even enough time to fully understand Ami's news when suddenly they were surrounded with the sounds of clashing swords, spears and daggers flying about. Kunzite barely had time to shout out commands. Rei looked around her, eyes wide, desperately trying to get a hold of herself. She did not even notice Jadeite's arm tighten around her waist in a protective gesture, as the general steered their horse to another direction. He had to kick his way out of the thread of vicious attackers.

  
'I must calm down. I must calm down,' Rei chanted to herself. She could feel the symbol on her forhead forming, the sudden rush of strength along with it, and she grew frightened. 'I can't let them see me like this.' Her hand shot up to cover her forhead and fumble with the piece of tattered cotton cloth which was covering it. She closed her eyes and tried to focus.

  
She was not afraid of defeat nor surrender, for it could never happen, not when she and the rest of the inner senshi were present. What she was afraid of, was that someone might see the inevitable transformation, which she knew would soon occur.

  
'This meager army is outnumbered, and the very place is the opponents' territory. We can hold out on our own, but how long can we keep it up without blowing our cover to both parties?'

  
Rei opened her eyes, and found herself still atop the stallion, but she and the rest of the girls were brought to the center of the circle of soldiers, obviously being protected. Were the circumstances different, she would have laughed at their gallantry. She glanced at her friends, saw Minako trying to position her horse. Rei could see that her friend's forehead was glowing faintly, not too noticeable, and realized that Minako was already thinking of getting off the horse to help the others. Ami was already on the ground, hands fisted at her sides and her eyes searching through the jumble of defending soldiers. But Makoto...she was nowhere in sight! Rei searched frantically for her missing friend, but stopped herself abruptly.

  
Makoto must already be seeing to General Nephrite's back.

  
Rei's eyes widened, as she realized that Jadeite was gone from her side; he was already outside the circle, fending off the remaining attackers alongside his fellow generals. She closed her eyes as she fought for momentary control of the churning powers deep within her. It was almost possible...

  
'He must not be harmed.'

  
The burst of fire scorched the piece of cloth. It was not given a second thought as it was quickly reduced to cinders.

  
Vision of flames danced within the violet eyes as it slowly opened.To hell with mortals who dared interfere.

  
The symbol glowed brighter and more fiercely... 

  
The symbol of Mars.

"What the--?"

  
The blow of the wooden staff swept her off her horse, and threw her to the ground, flat on her back. It was a sudden move, and if it weren't for quick reflexes and strong arms to take the impact, she would've been knocked out cold. But it had certainly served its purpose in her favor. Makoto was now on her feet, in a fighting stance, her senses dangerously sharp. Without another thought, she whirled around to face her attacker, delivered quick blows that had him on his knees, wrenched in pain. Makoto grabbed the staff and delivered a final blow on the head before turning around and taking on two more aggressors.

  
Absorbed was she in facing her opponents, that she had never noticed the bright, greenish glow which escaped from the piece of cotton cloth which was once wound around her head and was now torn off from it. Neither was she aware of that familiar energy coursing through her entire body, becoming more visible by the second, her fierce, emerald eyes reflecting the sudden change and the symbol on her forehead glowing ominously.

  
Her attackers apparently took notice of it, stepping back warily, eyes wide with terror. She wondered for a moment why they were visibly shaking, and soon cursed herself loudly when she realized that she was already emitting a powerful aura and was probably looking like the very devil herself. She groaned inwardly. 'Great. They must think I'm one of those cursed sorceresses who plagued them for sheer sadistic pleasure..' The two turned to flee, but Makoto grabbed them from behind.

  
Consistently a quick job. Little pain. Those were a few of the better things. Leaving her no time for second thoughts, and less burden on her conscience.

  
She sighed as she dropped both lifeless bodies to the ground. She looked around her and realized she was off from the cleared path. The few trees around her might have offered cover, she observed with relief. Perhaps no one had seen her after all. Ignoring the noise around her, she took that opportunity to calm herself, should someone else see her in her current state. After a few moments, she took a deep breath, and decided to resume her looking for Nephrite. If she hadn't been knocked off her horse, then she wouldn't be worrying about that scoundrel of a general. She was about to turn and go back, when smoke drifted out from somewhere to her location. She hadn't noticed it at first, but one whiff was all it took to make her stop in her tracks.

  
She glanced back, and wondered worriedly what the smoke was all about. Quickly, she approached the source and gasped as she was greeted with the sight of flames...

Jadeite gritted his teeth in frustration. Just how much more of them were there for him to fight off before he was drained away of all his energy? They were outnumbered, but even then, none of his men were being held back. They were still fighting steadily. But for how long was it going to last?

  
Once again, he raised his sword to strike. He brought it down hard upon his opponent, and steel made painful contact with flesh. His opponent's anguished cry died a few moments later, but Jadeite paid him no mind.

  
He stepped back gingerly, and surveyed his surroundings briefly, now that no agressors were coming to challenge him. He sheathed his sword, and wondered where Rei and her friends were, and if they were alright.

  
He turned around, his purpose to go back to check on the women, when suddenly, a shout of warning came from one of the soldiers. He whirled around quickly to see a spear aimed dangerously at him. And there was nowhere to run for cover.

  
Too late. Jadeite realized his mistake--he shouldn't have sheathed his sword. Now there was nothing to block the attack, except for his bare arms. The man was too far for him to reach; yet his spear was near enough to pierce its target accurately even when it would move away. It would not be the deathblow, he knew that well, but the severe injury the spear would likely do unto him would very well make him vulnerable for the killing. There was still a chance one of his men would interfere, and it was Jadeite's best hope.

  
He braced himself for the attack, but the scene which unraveled before his very eyes, as quick as it was, held him spellbound. Jadeite watched in awe as his enemy was shot by a rather powerful blow from behind, making him stumble. But what was more astounding, was finding out that it was no ordinary physical blow which had the man screaming in agony.

  
Fire. The man was being devoured by flames!

  
Jadeite continued to watch, unable to tear his eyes off the dying man. He had seen many things in the battlefield, but none like this. Skin slowly melting... face deforming... and such agonized cries told of his unimaginable, excruciating pain.

  
How the hell did that happen? He turned away from the charred corpse which lay near, his eyes searching... Searching for what? He didn't even know where it came from!

The man was trembling so much in fright, his tears flowing copiously past his cheeks. He shut his eyes, too afraid of all that he was seeing. His friends who were fighting with him by his side fell down one by one, but the last one who was fighting from afar was the worst. That one had suffered a horrifying death. Nothing could've prepared him for what he had just witnessed. He couldn't take it.

  
But she would have none of it. Turning her attention back to the man whose collars she was clutching at threateningly, she pinned him to the ground hard and growled at his face, "Did you see what happened?"

  
The man was still too frightened to answer. "Look at me when I speak to you!" she commanded harshly. At that, he forced his eyes to open, and found himself staring at the most piercing violet orbs he had ever laid eyes on.

  
"Answer me," she hissed, her eyes narrowing. "Did you see what happened?"

The man choked on a sob before he nodded. "Very well," she said. "What is your name?"

  
"O-okui Hir-roki!"

  
"Well, Mister Okui, what you saw was a colorful display of my temper. A very good example of what happens when I am slightly riled. Would you want me to do the same to you?"

  
Okui's answer came out in frightened whimper. She laughed coldly, making the hair at the back of his neck rise. "I didn't think so. Then know this, Okui. I do not appreciate being ambushed. I will give you ten minutes. Gather who you can among your men and retreat. I don't care how you do it, but I want it accomplished within ten minutes. No one must know what has happened here, save you and your men. You don't know me, you have never seen me. This did not happen. Do I make myself clear?"

  
Okui nodded once again. "Good," she said. "But mark my words, Okui. I will know if you did otherwise. And when that happens..."

  
Beads of sweat trickled down his forhead.

  
"...You shall have a taste of my wrath."

  
Rei released her hold on him, and stood up slowly. She walked away without another word.

  
* * * * * * * * * *

  
"Thank goodness, that was over!" cried Minako. She shook her head sadly, her long braid swaying gently behind her back. "I can't believe that happened. I should've thought of something earlier."

  
"Minako-chan, don't worry about it too much," Ami told her friend softly. "Don't bring this upon yourself; you didn't do anything wrong!"

  
"But someone could've seen! And then what?"

  
"It happened to all of us," Rei sighed. "We had no power over it." 

  
"Rei-chan is right," Makoto said. "What's done is done. Let's face it, we have no control over our powers, until we..."

  
"...find Serenity and free her," Minako finished in a whisper. She stood up. So did the rest of them. "You're guys are right. At least no one was seriously hurt. They never really had a chance, even if it was an ambush." She sighed. "Let's just go." Everyone else followed her to join the rest of their party.

  
"By the way, _minna_," started Ami. "I have to talk to you about some important things."

  
Minako nodded. "Me too, but let's wait 'til we reach the inn we'll be staying in tonight."

  
"Of course," replied Ami. She understood. "We'll all be in one room, won't we?"

  
"Yep, four of us in the master suite--"

  
"Thank the gods!" Makoto cried out, very much delighted. "We won't have to spend the night with the generals!"

  
"We won't have to unless we're camping out. I already told you that, didn't I?"

  
"Yeah, but don't mind me," Makoto replied, grinning at her friends as they walked past her. "I'm just happy about it." She reached for her horse's reins, ready to mount.

  
She didn't count on a pair of strong arms which pulled her off her horse, and hauled her by the waist. "Hey!" She cried out in surprise. She looked up at her offender and scowled. "Nephrite! What is the meaning of this?" She asked him indignantly.

  
"You're riding with me," the auburn-haired general answered shortly. He walked casually to the location of his own horse, carrying Makoto as easy as could be.

  
"And why's that?"

  
"I will not have you risk your neck again while you're under my charge, Makoto."

  
"Put me down this instant, you big oaf!"

  
"No."

  
"B-but--ooff!" Makoto glared at Nephrite as she was cut off in the middle of her protest. Heaving deeply, she managed to hiss out, "Squeezing the life out of me for what, may I ask?"

  
"To shut you up of course," he replied. At Makoto's outraged gasp, he grinned. He couldn't help but add, just to annoy her, "Because you talk too much, woman!" He plopped her rather roughly atop his stallion--which gained him another scowl--and mounted as well, right behind her.

  
"What about Miyamoto-san's mare?"

  
"He'll take care of that." Nephrite glanced back, whistled and gestured to Kenji to take the mare. The soldier nodded and did as asked. "See?"

  
Makoto merely glared at him. "You have no right to just grab me and drag me to wherever you want, you know. Oh, I could just scream your head off!"

  
He had the gall to laugh at her. "And what? Make a spectacle of yourself as you're already doing?"

  
Hearing that, she whirled around to face the others, and flushed scarlet at the sight that greeted her. She saw Kenji and the other soldiers staring at the two of them, some of them pretending to cough, hiding their smiles of amusement. Ami and Minako were simply staring, blushing slightly, while Rei was struggling to contain her own laughter.

  
Seeing all these, she forced a weak smile of assurance. Damn him. This was all his fault. Still keeping her gaze forward, and the smile pasted on her face, she told him, "You are the most rude and irritating man I have ever known, do you know that?"

  
His smile widened. "Why, thank you. For you, darling, I most certainly try."

  
"I am not your darling!"

  
"Well, I should hope not," he retorted.

  
She remained quiet after that, choosing to ignore him. Did he enjoy exasperating her every time? And what gall, she thought to herself, treating her like that with just a day's acquaintance! She fumed. What she would give to get even with him!

  
Rei watched amusedly as each scene unfolded. The furious expression on Makoto's face was priceless, but she dared not laugh aloud. Her friend would not appreciate humor right now, but if she could only see herself! She shook her head, and hid the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. But as she glanced at Jadeite over her shoulder, her smile faded a little. 

  
General Jadeite looked like he was deep in thought, a frown on his handsome face. Could he be thinking of what happened back then during the bandits' attack?

  
She hadn't really given it much thought. She wasn't herself during that time, after all, but now she understood how Minako felt. She gave out a small, inaudible sigh, hoping that the general would come up with a rational explanation for what he had witnessed earlier.

  
Suddenly, a low, female laugh broke through her thoughts. Rei straightened up, startled by the sound. 'Who was that?'

  
She looked around her. Nothing seemed different. No one seemed a bit alarmed, as if they didn't even hear anything. Not even her friends. Now 'that' was a disturbing observation.

  
There it was again, that husky, female laugh. And it sounded mocking. Rei looked around her again, confused. Who was that? And was she the only one who could hear?

  
"Is something wrong?"

  
Her attention was brought back to General Jadeite as he asked her that question. She tried to smile as she assured him, "No, everything's fine. Don't worry about me."

  
Jadeite nodded in response, and bothered her no more. But try as she might, she couldn't shake the strange feeling that mysterious laugh had caused...

The hooded figure remained hidden among the trees, and watched as they rode past. Her bright, silver orbs glinted in the dimness of the forest, just as it did before, when she was observing her fight.

  
She stood there for a moment, still silent. When they were gone, her lips parted in a sly smile.

  
'Most impressive, princess. I am quite certain our paths shall cross again. Destiny shall find its way...'

  
She walked away slowly, lowering the hood to completely cover her eyes. 

  
'I shall be waiting eagerly for that time to come...'

   [1]: mailto:ucchan@gurlmail.com?subject=The%20Legend%20of%20Serenity



	5. Chapter Four

The Legend of Serenity -- Chapter 4

****The Legend of Serenity -- Chapter 4  
by [Spatula Gurl][1]

_May 26, XA0029_

Six o'clock. He had been waiting for forty-five minutes.

  
Akao Satoru leaned against the velvet-cushioned chair, tapping his foot impatiently. 'That red-haired witch,' he thought to himself mirthlessly, his frown growing darker by the minute, 'Where is she?'

  
Satoru was beginning to have doubts about Hiromi's message. To be sure, the handwritten letter certainly matched the redhead's penmanship, and it certainly sounded her usual hostile way. And who else would dare to make an officer of his rank wait for forty-five minutes as if she were Queen Beryl herself?

  
Just then, the sharp clicking sound of high-heels against the cold marble floor was heard echoing through the halls. Satoru recognized it as Hiromi, and stood up slowly, the deep frown never leaving his handsome face.

  
Out of the dimly lit hallway came the tall, slender figure of the beautiful redhead. Dressed in her laboratory gown, and a sophisticated pair of rectangular eyeglasses perched daintily on her nose, she strolled casually towards Satoru. Her sensuous, blood-red lips parted into a smirk as she caught Satoru's dark expression.

  
"Why Satoru, it's been a long time," she greeted him, defiantly ignoring the fact that he was a high-ranking officer and chief of the operations.

  
"Not long enough for me, Hiromi," Satoru coldly replied, addressing her the same way she did him, plainly by her first name.

  
"I can see you haven't changed at all," she remarked, rolling her eyes. And he hadn't. He was still the exasperating, arrogant man she had known long ago. And just as achingly handsome as ever, she thought, as she took note of the tanned face, the long, silver locks, the perfectly sculpted features, and of course, the unforgettable icy gray orbs.

  
"I guess you still like what you see," he drawled out, making Hiromi instantly realize that her 'subtle' scrutiny did not go unnoticed. This caused her to flush angrily.

  
"Baka!" she snapped. "Don't be ridiculous!"

  
He laughed aloud. "You haven't changed, either. Your hair's still as red as carrots!"

  
"And you're still childish!" she shot back. "I don't know how they put up with you!"

  
He tilted his head back and gave her a wry grin. "Now, Hiromi, is that the way to talk to your commander?"

  
"Commander my foot! You may be chief of operations, but I'm still head of the underground laboratory. I handle access to the factories, and file all important research documents you can never get your hands on unless I, or the queen herself says so." She arched a brow. "In other words, you won't get anywhere without me."

  
After saying her piece, she turned her back to him abruptly, and gestured for him to follow. But Satoru was not to be sidetracked, and walked along beside her, saying, "I guess I should be seeing you more often, then?"

  
"Wha--? Oh, no. No way. Absolutely not! Unauthorized persons are not allowed inside the--"

  
"You're right, but I'm not an unauthorized person. Need I remind you that, Hiromi?"

  
Hiromi's jaw snapped shut, her scarlet eyes flashing. "Very well, Sir Akao," she said, ennunciating each word. "Point taken. But if you so dare to make a mess in my domain" she pointed a finger at his chest "you'll really get it from it me!"

  
"Heck, Hiromi! What are you so worried about? You're acting like a child!"

  
At this, Hiromi mumbled something under her breath; quite inaudible, although Satoru had already guessed what it was, and tried to feign ignorance.

  
"What was that?" He queried, smiling sardonically.

  
"Nothing," she muttered. "Let's just go. Her Majesty is waiting."

  
At the mention of the queen, Satoru sobered instantly. He had never been summoned to do an important and specific mission by Queen Beryl before, and he was quite honored, to say in the least. Hiromi smiled smugly to herself, pleased that Satoru had silenced effectively. Was it nervousness? Could be, but somehow, it was difficult imagining the calm and confident Akao Satoru having the jitters.

  
As they continued walking through the hallway, the lavish furnishings and elegantly painted walls disapeared. Only the gloss of the smooth, bejeweled floor and faint, scattered lights, which resembled stars, were seen.

  
The throne room was massive, and darkly beautiful. Mists of dark crimson and violet glittered within its expanse. A strong and forceful aura enveloped the entire area, and the light, yet strangely heady scent of dark crystals filled their nostrils as Satoru and Hiromi walked further on to face the Queen of the Dark Kingdom herself.

  
  
* * * * * * * * * *

"Sugoi!"

  
"Kirei..."

  
The sketches in charcoal were truly the work of a talented artist. Each line and detail was well defined. The delicate features were penciled in light, feathery strokes, that it would seem as if a  
brush was used instead. The sharper details were drawn finely. Rei glanced at the bottom of each artwork. They were all signed "Kenji", with a date just below the name.

  
"You were right, Mako-chan," she said. "Miyamoto-san is very talented. These works of his are wonderful!"

  
"I know," Makoto nodded.

  
Minako, who was peering behind Rei's shoulder, agreed as well. "I have never seen more beautiful sketches! Don't you think so, Ami-chan?"

  
"Yes, he is undoubtedly talented," Ami replied, browsing through the sheets Rei handed her. "Are these all?"

  
Makoto shook her head. "No. Those are only a few. You have to see the others, they're really quite excellent."

  
Rei held one of the sketches in her hand. It was the one which had caught her eye immediately, arousing her curiousity because it had seem different from the other pieces. It was a picture of a  
young woman, looking over her shoulder, as if calling to someone, her eyes sad. There was something intriguing about that particular sketch.

  
"Wow," Minako exclaimed once again. "I think I like that one best."

  
Rei glanced sideways at Minako. "Huh?"

  
"I think I like that one the best," Minako repeated, gesturing to the sketch Rei was holding. "It's beautiful." She looked thoughtful for a moment, before saying, "There's something about it...I just can't find the words for it."

  
Rei nodded, for she understood quite well. "It's a hauntingly lovely picture, isn't it?"

  
"Hauntingly lovely...yes, I think that describes it perfectly." Minako leaned in closer to scrutinize. "I think it's in her eyes."

  
Makoto and Ami huddled closer to the other two girls to see what it was that had held their interest so. Ami's eyes widened as they set on the piece of art in her friend's hand.

  
"It's amazing how Miyamoto-san had captured such facial expression," she remarked in awe. "One can feel the girl's emotions and thoughts, just by looking at her..."

  
Makoto took a closer look, before she realized that the young woman on the sketch looked familiar. "Do you think she's Miyamoto-san's girlfriend?"

  
"What do you mean?!?" the girls chorused, not really comprehending their friend's words.

  
"That girl. She's also in some of his other works. I saw them myself. Do you think she's his girlfriend?"

  
Minako eyed the woman on the picture once again. The woman looked young and pretty, so it was possible. "It could be his sister," she said, shrugging. "Why don't you ask him?"

  
"Speaking of which," Ami quipped in, turning to Makoto, "Where is Mister Miyamoto, anyway?"

  
"I don't know," Makoto shrugged. "I think I heard him asking permission from Kunzite to take off down town, for more supplies or something like that."

  
"That reminds me," Minako suddenly said, moving off from the bed to gather some parcels cluttering the bureau. She and Makoto had been down the town to stock up as well, picking up things the girls would need for the trip.

  
Standing by the side of the bed, she informed her friends with a grin, "Mako-chan and I did a little extra shopping while we were there!"

  
"What do you mean?" Ami asked.

  
Chuckling, Makoto answered, as Minako shook the contents out of the wrapping, "Oh, just a couple of new suits and garments..." Shrugging, she added, "Hey, who am I to stop 'Hurricane Minako'?"

  
That remark earned her a sour look from the blonde girl. "Laugh if you want, Mako-chan, but you know you'll have to wear one of these sooner or later!"

  
Makoto merely shrugged in response, and admitted, "I don't think they're _bad_..."

  
"Come on," Rei impatiently interrupted. "Let me see those!"

  
Makoto plopped back on the bed and sighed, as the rest of her friends rumaged through the packages. She thought about the way things were going for the inner senshi.

  
Everything had seemed so fast for them...one could easily see it with the way they were "prepared". Not much formal plans were made, and minor details such as clothing and the like were ignored in haste. Even then, they hadn't forgotten what was most important, and it was all they needed to survive on Earth...

  
"Ami-chan?"

  
"Hmm?" Ami distractedly looked up from her computer as she heard her name. "What is it, Minako-chan?"

  
Minako walked towards her and peered over her shoulder. "Have you already tried contacting Artemis?"

  
The blue-haired girl nodded in reply. "See here," she pointed to the screen. "He's nowhere on the P065 tracer. He must've left already."

  
"Do you think he got our previous message?"

  
"I don't know for sure, since he hasn't replied yet." Taking off her glasses, she looked up once again at Minako. "What do you think is best?"

  
Minako chewed on her lip for a moment, before she replied. "We can't really do anything but wait. What about Luna?"

  
"Can't get a clear connection over here, so I haven't heard from her as well."

  
"Damn. About how long do you think will it take us to reach Leon Capital?"

  
"Depends on how we fare at the mountains. On my own opinion, though, I don't think we'll be staying long if everything turns out alright. Maybe about two days..."

  
Minako nodded. "I think so, too. That is *if* everything does turn out right."

  
Ami merely shook her head and sighed. "Let's just hope for the best."

  
Turning back to bed, Minako mumbled under her breath, "Seems to me like it's the only thing we ever do these days..."

  
  
* * * * * * * * * *

"...that is all, my lord."

  
After hearing the young man's report, Satoru straightened up on his seat. For a moment, he remained silent, his knitted brows an indication that he was in deep thought. The young man remained partly hidden in the shadows of the dank room, waiting for his lord to comment.

  
Finally, Satoru spoke. "In Mikazuki? The mountains?"

  
"Yes, my lord."

  
"Are you sure that's all? Weren't you able to gather more information?"

  
Unseen in the shadows, the young man's eyes narrowed slightly as he replied, "No, my lord."

  
Satoru let out a frustrated sigh. "What about the women?"

  
"The generals and the ladies keep their affairs extremely private, and I was not able to pry more information. But General Kunzite was said to have mentioned escorting the women to the Leons' and Granders' kingdoms to arrange matters and negotiations concerning the bordered lands."

  
"Bordered lands..." Satoru echoed. 'I'm not buying any of it,' he thought to himself. 'It is unlikely of them to abandon their mission just like that. What exactly are they up to?'

  
"Did they mention anything about the prince?"

  
"Nothing, my lord."

  
'Perhaps they're not involved, then. But I can't be too hasty. All things are possible.' Satoru stood up. "You are dismissed. But I won't be so tolerant next time. I want more information, is that  
understood?"

  
"Yes, my lord."

  
"Good."

  
  
* * * * * * * * * *

_Mikazuki Mountain, May 29, XA0029_

Kunzite looked at his surroundings with a wary eye, especially taking note of the formidable-looking mass of rocks blocking the cavern's entrance. The men were a already bit worn out from the climbing and dashing in and out of the thick forest, and now they had to dispose of these large boulders.

  
It was fortunate that they had decided to leave so early in the morning. It was nearing noon, and reaching the cavern's entrance was so far the only thing they have accomplished.

  
"Kunzite?"

  
The silver-haired general turned around at the sweet-sounding voice which had called out to him. He was not at all surprised to see the Lady Aino approaching, her lips parted in a brilliant smile, as always. He then watched as she came nearer, and at the back of his mind, he marvelled  
at how she still appeared so gloriously beautiful and full of energy, after all that they've been through this morning.

  
He was still confused by the strange effect this woman had on him. It was riduculous to think that she had invaded his thoughts, his mind--yet it was exactly what was happening. It was not so often, but it still occurred enough times ever since she came to be under his charge that it couldn't have gone unnoticed. Even her very presence was disturbing him--not in an unpleasant way, exactly--but he couldn't understand why it was so.

  
Minako smiled up at him, unaware of the slight turbulence she was causing in the handsome general's mind. Kunzite returned her smile with a tight one, not really surprising her.

  
"Hey, come on! We'd better get going or else we'd be spending the night here." She looked up at him expectantly.

  
Kunzite looked at her bemusedly for a moment, looking at the barred entrance, then shifting his gaze back to her.

  
Minako chuckled, and then explained. "Ami-chan found a tiny path hidden beneath a pile of shrubs. We'd be able to get through from there." Then with another chuckle as she pointed towards the entrance, she added, "It won't be easy, but it's better than that."

  
For a moment, he wondered how they had come about the hidden path. Then he remembered about Ami and her super-computer. He shook his head in amazement.

  
"Well, come on!" Minako exclaimed impatiently. She took hold of his arm, leading the way.

  
Kunzite was vaguely aware of what she was talking about, the moment she clasped onto his arm. The simple gesture had him so surprised that he momentarily forgot what he was supposed to say. He stared at her oddly, unaware that he was doing so, but fortunately, she did not notice. Then he remembered what he was going to ask her earlier.

  
"What about the rest of the men? We'll have a hard time squeezing them all through this tiny pathway you're telling me about."

  
Minako paused in her tracks, and turned to look at him, her eyes serious. "Kunzite, they can't come with us."

  
He looked at her, the puzzled look on his face unmistakable, so she hastened to explain again. "It's too risky, and they won't be of any help to us, trust me." Then in a much softer voice, "We have to keep them strictly out of this."

  
To her relief, his expression read that he apparently understood. "You're right," he finally said, his expression grim. "They wouldn't understand. It would just complicate things, and we don't  
need that."

  
She was thrown off guard as she saw the evident change in his demeanor. Well sure, he wasn't exactly Mister Cheerful, but then the abrupt change to his other self--the one who was entirely too serious and always deep in thought--managed to surprise her. Still, she masked her slightly surprised expression, and tugged lightly at the his hand...which she realized she was still holding. Blushing a little, she reminded him, "Let's go."

The clearing seemed to go on forever. An hour and a half had already passed, and they were still unsuccesful. Zoicite hadn't expected the cavern to be like this, so hopelessly monstrous and with endless opposite pathways at every turn. Fortunately, even though it was well-hidden from sunlight, there was enough light from the glowing moss that had spread throughout the walls. That had helped keeping them from getting lost, aside from the lanterns Kunzite (who was walking ahead with Minako) and Nephrite (trailing behind all of them, with Makoto) were holding. He struggled to contain his frustration, and wondered how the rest of the generals were managing it, when he, the least temperamental of them all, was beginning to run out of patience.

  
So he asked the Lady Mizuno, whose head was bent over the tiny gadget in her palm, if she would happen to know where they were now exactly.

  
In response, she shook her head forlornly. "I've been trying, Zoicite," she answered him. "But when I attempted to map out the area, the monitor went blank. I tried again a few times afterward, but so far I haven't picked out information that would help us find the crystal."

  
At this, she let out a small, frustrated sigh. Zoicite found himself comforting her despite his own frustration. "Don't worry, Ami. I'm sure we'll find our way."

  
Ami nodded slowly to thank him him for his assurance. Then she tried to keep the weariness out of her voice, as she called out to her raven-haired friend.

  
"Rei-chan, have you found out anything?"

  
She felt that Rei would be more succesful than her computer. After all, Rei was gifted with many things, and one of them was being able to sense the presence of evil, or the aura of danger. She could only hope.

  
For a moment, Rei remained silent. She continued to study her surroundings more closely, before she paused in her tracks, and closed her eyes.

  
"There is something," she finally said. Opening her eyes slowly, she continued, "I've been feeling something similar when we turned left at the fork before, but now it's stronger. I'm not sure what it is." She walked a few paces forward, before glancing back at the others. "Look," she called out. "Can you see that tiny glow ahead? That must be it!"

  
Jadeite squinted, in attempt to see better. "I don't see anything."

  
"Let's just find out for ourselves," Kunzite said, as he trailed behind the blonde-haired girl who had already followed Rei.

  
Rei had already quickened her steps, the moment her eyes lit upon the small, bluish glow she spotted ahead. When she finally reached it at the end of the clearing, she was amazed to see the bluish glow was from a pattern etched on a large stone.

  
She did not glance at her back to see if the others had followed her behind, but instead, she looked closely at the pattern on the stone. It was in the shape of a star. And the lines that formed it emitted a pale blue glow. There were more markings inside the star, but Rei could not make it out.

  
"It's a star...how beautiful," she heard Minako murmur beside her. Tentatively, Minako stretched her palm just above the star-pattern, and was awestruck as a stronger light emerged from within the stone. And what seemed like glittering blue dust, rose above the markings at the center of  
the star, as if blown by the wind. She gasped delightedly at the mystical sight.

  
Just then, a cry echoed through the narrow tunnel from which they came through. Minako, Rei, Ami, and the rest of the generals, except for Nephrite, turned around to see what had happened.

"Mako-chan," Ami called out worriedly, when she saw her friend on her knees, face grimaced in pain. "What's wrong?"

  
"Nothing's wrong!" Makoto answered back, rubbing her ankle. Something had caught her foot, and she stumbled because of it. She bent down to inspect closely to find out what it was, and saw that it was something like a thick vine sticking out from beneath the ground. She heaved a sigh of relief. For a minute there she had thought that something had grabbed her foot. She called out assuringly, loud enough for them to hear, "My foot just got stuck on something, don't worry!" She struggled to get her foot free from the thick cord of vine. 'Strange', she thought to herself. 'My foot apparently got itself wrapped in it!' She tugged harder on her leather boot, but to no avail.

  
Just then, she heard an exasperated sigh beside her. She glanced sideways only to see Nephrite, kneeling down beside her, shaking his head. "That's what you get for being so clumsy. Here, let me..." And so he tried pulling away the vine, but when that didn't work, he figured they could just get the leg out first, then the boot next.

  
"I don't think this is working," Makoto remarked after he tried pulling again. "You have to pull it upwards...hey, what the--?"

  
"Now don't get any strange ideas," Nephrite scoffed, as his arms encircled around her from behind so that he could manage a tighter hold on her leg and pull it upwards. "I'm just helping you out here."

  
She did not say anything else, and in fact, helped him do the task. Ami, however, was wondering what was taking them so long, and so she called out again. "Are you sure you're alright?"

  
"Yes, Ami-chan, I'm perfectly fine! I'll be alright just as soon as I...wha--?!"

  
That last syllable was the last thing they heard from both General Nephrite and Makoto before a low rumble, then a loud crash quickly following it, was heard. Panicked, the others ran to where the two had once been. Dust had fogged out their visions, but when it cleared after a moment, Makoto and Nephrite were no where in sight.

  
"Kami-sama!" Minako cried out frantically. "What happened?"

  
The three other generals had immediately set out to light the area where the two had last been seen, kicking away the rubble that was left behind.

  
Just then, Rei motioned for them to stop. "Wait," she whispered softly. She pressed her palm on the ground, and concentrated for a while. "I...I don't think they were harmed." Then she looked up at them expectantly. "I can feel their breathing. What do you think should we do?"

  
"They are alright?" Kunzite asked. When Rei nodded, he heaved a sigh of relief. "Then we must go on. I have faith in Nephrite. If you're worried for Makoto, don't be. She's in good hands."

  
Zoicite chuckled. "Just don't let him know you think him incapable. Otherwise, hell will break loose."

  
"Oh, it's not that. I'm not worried," Minako admitted. At least not anymore now that she knew they were unharmed. Besides, Mako-chan, of all people? With General Nephrite, too? She sighed. "But how can we go on our way without them?"

  
"If I know Nephrite...and I do, I'd say he's searching for their way right now, like what we're doing now," Jadeite answered her. "I'd say they're just as lost as we are, but that doesn't mean we all won't find what we're here for."

  
Ami was biting her lower lip, but she slowly nodded her agreement. "You're right. No sense in wasting our time, when we all know they'll be alright. Come on, we've got to hurry and maybe we'll meet them on the way!"

  
"But where are we to go? This is the end of the clearing...."

  
Minako said. "Wait a minute...you're not suggesting we go after them and slide down, are you?"

  
"No, of course not! Besides, how would we manage that? But I meant..."

  
"Let's check out that star-pattern on the stone over there," Zoicite supplied helpfully. Something's bound to come up."

  
The six of them huddled around the mystic-looking star. When Rei reached out to touch it, Jadeite stopped her.

  
"Wait," he said, taking hold of Rei's arm as he took a step forward beside her. "Are you sure about this?"

  
She looked him in the eye, and whispered, "Positive. What else do you suggest we do?"

  
But she didn't even wait for his answer. With her free arm, she reached out to touch the surface of the stone. When her palm made contact with the star-pattern on the center, it glowed brightly, filling the area with blinding light. When the glow had subdued a little, Minako saw Rei, with General Jadeite still holding on to her arm, and both of them were slowly fading right before her eyes!

  
"Rei-chan!" she yelled. She immediately clasped onto her friend's free arm which was barely visible now. Suddenly, she felt warm all over. Then she realized, that she too, was fading along with them. In alarm, she glanced at her back, eyes searching for Kunzite. And then she saw  
him...

  
"Minako, no!" Kunzite leaped to her side, held her by the waist and covered her head in a protective gesture. And by then... 

When the area had finally dimmed, Ami brought down her arm which had shielded her from the bright flash of light. But there was no one around. Trying to calm herself, she glanced at her back, and saw that General Zoicite looking just as bewildered as she felt.

  
"What happened?" he asked hoarsely. He closed the distance between them and then held her arm tightly, as if frightened to let her go, lest something should happen to her.

  
"I'm not sure," she answered, surprised at the sound of her own voice. She was visibly shaken. Glancing at the beautiful star-pattern etched on the black stone, she looked up at Zoicite. "I...I have reason to think that they...that they..."

  
"...teleportation?" Zoicite stared at the stone. Then he shifted his gaze back to Ami.

  
She nodded, understanding what to do. He caught her hand in his, and together they reached out to touch surface of the stone's center.

   [1]: mailto:ucchan@gurlmail.com?subject=The%20Legend%20of%20Serenity



	6. Chapter Five

The Legend of Serenity -- Chapter 5

**The Legend of Serenity -- Chapter 5**  
by [Spatula Gurl][1]

"I lost them!"

  
"What?!" Satoru exclaimed angrily. He made his way to the monitor to look at the map, and in doing so, pushed Hiromi out of her chair. The redhead scientist let out a small, angered shriek as she fell to the floor with a resounding 'thud'.

  
Ignoring the low, furious growl which came after the 'thud', Satoru stared at the map before him. Sure enough, there were no signs to indicate that 'they' were still inside the cavern.

  
With all her might, Hiromi managed to push Satoru out of her way, and taking her place back on the chair. "Stay out of my business, you hear? It was hard enough to trace them, and I doubt if I can pull it off again! This is your fault!"

  
"Don't put the blame on me, woman. You were doing your work over here, and I was minding mine. You lost them, not I!"

  
"Oh, just shut up," she wailed, burying her face into her hands. After a few moments, when they had both calmed down, she lifted her head up and asked him, "Now what do you plan to do?"

  
Frowning, Satoru answered, "We wait. We've no choice but to wait and see what will happen next."

  
"That's all? Don't you think it would be wise to go after them?"

  
He shook his head in response. "No. At least not yet. We don't know our circumstances. It's best we keep out of their way   
first."

  
She closed her eyes and sighed.

  
* * *

  
'Makoto...?'

  
It was his first conscious thought.

  
Nephrite moaned softly, his head aching. "Makoto?" he called out in a low, muffled voice. He couldn't shake his senses to proper functioning; he did not even notice that he was lying face down. He was careful not to budge, lest his movement cause him worse headache. Damn, where was she? "Mako...?"

  
A groan answered him. That prompted him to lift his head up slightly. "Makoto," he said, in a louder voice, "is that you?"

  
"It's me," came the feeble reply. Then in a stronger, indignant voice, "Do you mind unburying yourself from my--from me?" 

Hearing that, Nephrite quickly lifted his head, and _then_ realized that he was lying face down. The movement made his senses whirr for a few seconds, his head pounding. When his head cleared after a while, he became aware that he was being cushioned by some-  
thing--or rather someone soft underneath. With a start, he rolled off from what he assumed was Makoto. "Sorry," he mumbled.

  
"So heavy...couldn't breath..." Makoto muttered, catching her breath as she sat up. She mumbled something more, but Nephrite thought he heard enough and grudgingly apologized.

  
"Sorry. Couldn't see you."

  
"Sure," she grumbled. Then blinking a few times, she said, "I can't see a damn thing either! Where are we, anyway?"

  
"I don't have any idea..." he replied, and then paused, feeling her shiver. "What's the matter?" he asked.

  
"I feel strange...warm and lightheaded. What about you?"

  
"I don't feel anything, except for this hell of a headache."

  
"You're one to talk," she snapped. "You fell on top of me, not the other way around. I should be the one feeling pain right now."

  
"Thanks," he said, grinning unrepentantly. She couldn't see it anyway.

  
But she detected amusement in his voice. "What for?" she asked him.

  
"For catching me."

  
She snorted in disgust. "Well, I--what the heck?!"

  
Greenish light suddenly flashed, blinding them both. Makoto tried to shield her already hurting eyes, and Nephrite did the same. When she felt the area gradually becoming less bright, she opened her eyes slowly, and then gasped at the sight that greeted her.

  
They were in the center of a large area enclosed by crystalline walls. Walls that emitted a faint, emerald glow. Tiny, cylindrical crystals which were bright green in color randomly outlined the whole place, standing like candles offered in prayer.

  
Nephrite couldn't believe his eyes. As he slowly got to his feet, he murmured dazedly: "What is this place?"

  
"I don't know," came Makoto's reply, "But I think this means we're close to getting what we came here for." She stood up slowly after making that speculation and instinctively moved closer to him. Her eyes searched for anything that would prove her opinion true.

  
Suddenly, she began to feel lightheaded again, but this time, her skin only felt a certain coolness.

  
"Uhh, Makoto?"

  
His voice sounded a little strange. "What is it?", she asked, still not facing him.

  
"We're floating."

  
She gasped in surprise, as she glanced down at their feet which were dangling in the air. "What's happening?"

  
"Well don't ask me," he said, looking around him, a bemused look on his face. "If I knew, then don't you think I would have said something? Shouldn't you know about this kind of stuff?"

  
When she didn't answer back at all, Nephrite's attention turned back to her. He watched, with growing confusion, as her eyes shut close and her face contorted in pain. Alarmed, Nephrite called out her name. Seeing that she seemed to have lost her consciousness,   
he closed the distance between them and drew her into his arms as heshook her gently, calling out her name again in a soft whisper.

  
"Makoto.. Mako, come on, what's wrong with you?" He shook her again, and tapped her cheek lightly, hoping to get more reponse. "Makoto, snap out of it!"

  
"She cannot hear you, mortal. At least not yet..."

  
Startled at the mysterious voices he suddenly heard, Nephrite immediately took a defensive stance, but saw then that there was no one else in sight except for Makoto and himself. "Who are you?" He demanded. His eyes narrowed suspiciously, and he felt his senses sharpen in pure instinct.

  
Again, both voices spoke simulatenously in response, as if they were coming from one source. Nephrite took note of the difference between the voices; one was deeper, sounding like a grown man's, while the other was a lighter and more delicate tone of voice, similar to a female's. "I believe I should be asking you that, impudent mortal."

  
Nephrite ignored the threatening way the words were said, and bit right back, "Show yourselves!"

  
Bone-chilling laughter burst in response. "Yourselves? You are obviously under the wrong impression...that there is more of me."

  
"What are you trying to say?"

  
Whoever or whatever it was, wasn't one to mince words. "That I am a single being. The lone spirit of mikazuki cavern."

  
~ ~ ~

  
"Ami? Ami!?!"

  
Her breathing was shallow. And she would not wake up.

  
"What did you do to her?" Zoicite demanded angrily from the mysterious, unseen being which had spoken to him earlier. Carefully, he lifted the unconcious lady in his arms with ease, as his eyes searched for some place where he could tend to her properly.

  
Without a single word spoken, he walked calmly to a corner, where he brought Ami down with care. As he stood up, he slowly unsheathed the broadsword from his side.

  
In a low voice, deceptively devoid of emotion, he asked, "What do you want?"

  
"If you worry for the woman, mortal, you can set your mind at ease."

  
After a few seconds of silence, he repeated his question, ignoring the earlier statement, and the tone of his voice unchanged.  


"I believe I should be asking you that. You, as I've said before, invaded my domain," came the cold reply. "But no matter. The woman shall not be harmed, for I know very well who she is. You should be worrying for your sake, not hers."

  
Zoicite glowered at the meaning implied by the words spoken to him. He decided to ignore it. And then, as if an afterthought, he said, "You can't know who she is. You're not making sense."

  
Ominous laughter followed his words. "You don't need to protect her from me, mortal."

  
"I'll be the judge of that," he bit back.

  
"It is you who should be doubted."

  
Zoicite straightened up, his brows knitted together in confusion. But before he could question further, the mysterious being spoke again, in a voice that chilled him to the core.

  
"You came here for something of value, have you not? But surely you don't expect to get it so easily. That shall be rectified, I assure you. Are you prepared, mortal?"

  
This time, Zoicite did not bother to question the guardian's motives anymore, as much as he wanted to. For some strange reason, he suddenly felt the urgency to protect and defend himself as well as Ami from this mysterious being.

  
And so his answer was to hold his sword tightly in front of him, keeping his senses sharp to feel every possible movement around him. He did not fully comprehend why all of these were happening, but what he did understand was that danger was fast approaching. And until everything made sense, he had to be alive, fighting his way for it.

  
~ ~ ~

  
_'Princess!'_

_  
'What? Where...am I?'_

_  
'Princess Venus...'_

_  
'...'_

_  
'Princess... I know you can hear me.'_

_  
'Who are you? And what have you done to me? Why can't I see a thing?'_

_  
'Patience, princess. You are unharmed.'_

_  
'Why do you keep calling me that!? Who are you?'_

_  
'I am the guardian of this cavern. Don't be afraid.'_

_  
'I am not. But how do you know me?'_

_  
'Unlike your male companions, I know who you are, princess. Because you are a guardian, same as I, but much more different. You are one of the sworn protectors of the Moon Princess, who is the temple of the ginzuishou. And as immortal as your ward and the rest of your fellow guardians.'_

_  
'You are...'_

_  
'Yes, the guardian of the blue crystal fragment who has been awakened by her disappearance and your coming. It is time, isn't it?'_

_  
'...Yes.'_

_  
'I have figured as much. Already I can feel the power trapped by mortal blood which flows inside of you. It has not yet taken root completely, and that proves your fortune. Yes, it is time. I shall give you the nijizuishou, and bid you good luck in finding the others.'_

_  
'You do not know where they are?'_

_  
'Unfortunately, princess, only one of them fell in my grasp. The others have taken root elsewhere. But the one I am about to give to you and your fellow guardians is a clue itself. It will be a great help in finding the other ones.'_

_  
'We appreciate this loyal service of yours.'_

_  
'Indeed, you are very kind princess. But I was created to serve this sole purpose. I exist for no other reason.'_

_  
'I see... The queen was truly wise.'_

_  
'And one other thing.'_

_  
'What is it?'_

_  
'Your companions... The men.'_

_  
'What about them?'_

_  
'I sense trouble in them.'_

_  
'Trouble? What do you mean trouble?'_

_  
'A strange feeling. A very disturbing one. Why are you and the others with them? You could be endangering yourselves.'_

_  
'It's not as if we've revealed who we really are. And...we need them. We found out something about them that may prove very useful as well. Actually, Mercury did, and it is quite opposite of what you are feeling. We think that they or at least some of them may be the keys, or one of the keys to unlocking the mystery of Serenity's disappearance.'_

_  
'Why is that?'_

_  
'General Zoicite unknowingly confided a strange link, or a connection to Prince Endymion. It seems the case with the lot of them. We very well can't let them slip from our midst if that is indeed the case.'_

_  
'Perhaps. You could be right. In any case, I am putting them all in a test.'_

_  
'A test you say?'_

_  
'Yes. Care to take a look?'_

  
~ ~ ~

  
_'Of course...'_

_  
'Very well.'_

  
Rei opened her eyes, albeit dazedly at first. She blinked a few times, in attempt to clear out her blurred vision. When she finally did have a clear view, she gasped.

  
_'Are you sure I'm awake?'_ she asked.

  
_'Of course. Your general is right in front of you.'_

  
_'And so am I! Is that myself I'm seeing or what?'_

  
Rei continued to stare, aghast at seeing herself--rather, her unconcious body lying on the ground.

  
_'That's you, alright. But not to worry. You'll return to your body soon enough after this is over.'_

  
_'After all this was over?' _Rei thought to herself. _'But what happens if he fails?'_

  
_'We'll see.'_

  
Rei remained quiet, transfixed at the scene unfolding before her. For some reason, she chose not to discuss it anymore.

  
We'll see...

  
Jadeite.

  
_'Do your best...'_ Rei mumbled softly, as she mentally wished the handsome general good luck. Then she continued to watch, as Jadeite fought hard against his opponents, his face with an unmistakably determined look...

Breathing heavily, Jadeite steeled himself for the attack he was about to make. Then, slashing his heavy broadsword across him to keep his enemies at bay, he backed away to a safer distance, confident that they would follow him to his advantage.

  
His lips curled slightly into a triumphant smile as he saw that the lot of the youma did as he expected. But his triumph was short-lived, as he brought down a single, swift slice in front of him, and found out that he might as well have sliced through thinair.

  
His eyes widened considerably at what he just witnessed, and he felt a growing dread within him, making his blood run cold. 'How could this be?'

  
A hard blow to his chin was delivered in his momentary daze, but he quickly retaliated as a reflex action with a slash of his blade. But like what happened before, his sword sliced through thin air, the youma left unharmed.

  
Unmistakable confusion crossed his handsome features. Then slowly, realization began to pour in. 'They're not...'

  
He held his ground for a moment, before flipping nimbly to the other side, then dashing to open space. The pain in his jaw lingered for a moment, so he brushed the back of his fist against the edges of his mouth. He was not surprised as the sight of bright red blood greeted his eyes.

  
"Damn..." he cursed silently. The feeling of dread grew increasingly strong.

  
Positioning himself at a safer distance, he resumed a defensive stance. Grim thoughts continued to flow through his mind, ever since realization hit him...hard. A single question was at the surface of these very thoughts... 

  
How is he going to fight enemies that were not real?

_'Those youma...' _Rei wondered. _'Jadeite's sword came through   
them, and yet they remained unharmed, like they were not there. Does   
this mean...?'_

  
_'Have you figured it out?'_

  
_'Illusions?'_

  
_'Yes. It's all an illusion, but it can hurt him still. Unlike you, Princess Mars, I was not born with such a powerful gift. My creator, Queen Serenity, could not allow me the freedom to weild that kind of power of course, and also--she wouldn't be able to handle it. But she did give me "this" as a weapon to mislead possible humans who might reach far enough inside this cavern in search of treasure. Also, I was only a back-up plan, so she was not even certain if the need for me would arise.'_

  
_'I see, but... These illusions are able to hurt him, but the same thing can't be said for him. How is he going to win this fight?'_

  
_'They are merely illusions. He only has to see through them, distinguish what is real and what is not with senses that can be trusted. If he is a formidable ally, he'll find his way through. If not, he isn't worth your time.'_

  
Rei turned her gaze mutely back at the fight in front of her. Would he be able to it? "Come on, Jadeite," she found herself saying through gritted teeth. "Don't let them fool you. You must find a way to defeat them!"

Jadeite landed on the ground hard. He lifted his dirt-streaked face, only to see one more blow coming to his way. He attempted to evade it by rolling to his side, but he failed. He was hit hard on the stomach, enough to make him lose breath yet again. Even though the brute-strong youmas weren't too fast, he was still outnumbered. But his resolve to protect himself and his ward remained firm. General Jadeite was never one to back out from a fight.

  
His eyes shut close as he received the impact of the blow. But even then, he didn't need to see just how far he was thrown back because of it, having felt the full force on his whole body. The excruciating pain made his lids heavier, and the pouding on his chest faster and louder.

But he did not move.

  
He was not aware of it, but his breathing became deep and heavy. The beating of his heart slowed down to its normal pace.

  
But still he did not move.

  
The youmas were not real. But how was he going to make them go away?

  
He could feel nothing.

  
Hear nothing.

  
Flesh instinctively enclosed on cold steel. Jadeite found his hand gripping the handle of his broadsword tightly. His eyes remained closed as he strained to hear or feel anything at all. He waited. He stood up slowly, but did not open his eyes. There it was, another blow. He was struck hard.

  
But still he did not open his eyes.

  
Because now he understood what he must do.

  
He concentrated hard, focusing mind and soul on his objective. It was like grasping desperately on something invisible to the naked eye. Feeling his way, like a blind man searching his way with his palms.

  
Now he knew. 

  
They did not exist. They were never real. It was his own feeling of urgency and fear that he was fighting with. The images he could see were sent to confuse his mind. And that was what he was fighting with all along.

  
But now his eyes were closed. The window to his mind was closed. And his resolve to feel the empty space around him made the barrier more invincible.

  
Be gone, be gone. A chant that echoed through his mind.

  
Slowly, he opened his eyes.

  
There it was, right before him. The youma. The illusion.

  
A thunderous roar came out from it's monstrous mouth, as it lifted its arm to strike once more. But Jadeite remained still. He did not move.

  
The youma's arm came down...and went through the young general's body, as if he weren't there.

  
General Jadeite's lips curled once more into a triumphant grin.

_'Well, well... That was quite impressive.'_

_  
'He passed your test,' _Rei remarked.

_  
'Yes he did. And so did the other generals.'_

_  
'What do you mean? They are safe?'_

_  
'Yes. I told you that all of them should be tested for   
competence. All of them passed; each in the same shape as the   
other. It was no easy task for mortals, I'll have you know.'_

_  
'So they got their beating, too, didn't they?'_

_  
'You could say that. And now as I promised, I shall return   
you to your body, and hand over the nijizuishou. But Princess...'_

_  
'What is it?'_

_  
'Please be careful. They may have proven their skills, but   
do not trust them so easily. Find out as many as you can about  
them. I can still sense something in them, something different from   
the other mortals and it may be dangerous. You cannot be so sure   
as of now. Take care.'_

_  
'I will.'_

  
~ ~ ~

  
Ami opened her eyes, and the first sight that greeted her was General Zoicite's handsome--even if it were a bit bruised--face, looking over hers in obvious concern. She reached out to touch the hair which had come loose from his ponytail and were now spilling from the sides of his face--also matted in sweat and blood.

Zoicite smiled in relief and placed his hand over hers. "How are you feeling?"

  
Ami shook her head to clear her muddled thoughts and tried to sit up. "I'm alright. But what about you?" She frowned, looking over the general's tired face. "You look awful. We should get it cleaned up right away, Zoicite-sama."

  
Zoicite winced. "Please, Ami. That's even worse than calling me 'General' all the time."

  
Ami looked up at him and blushed. "W-well.."

  
"Call me Zoicite, alright?" He said to her with a boyish grin on his lips.

  
A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. She couldn't help it, with him looking at her like that. "Zoicite," she said then with a flourish, and laughed with him afterwards. She shook her head. "Come on," she said, pulling him with her as she stood up. "You've worked your way through, and now the guardian is giving us what we want."

  
He looked at her questioningly. "What do you mean? Are you saying you knew what was going on, about the fight? But you were unconscious!"

  
She sighed. She explained to him about the spirit-guardian and the nijizuishou, leaving out the particular details he was not supposed to know yet. She promised to explain further on their way home. "Right now, we should hurry," she insisted. "We still have to clean you up."

  
"But how are we going to get out of here?"

  
"Don't worry," she replied. "It should be any minute now." She almost laughed aloud when Zoicite cast her another another frustrated and confused look.

  
~ ~ ~

  
A bright white light blinded them both, and interrupted Kunzite in the middle of his scolding.

  
One minute the silver-haired general had his hands on her shoulders, looking as if he were going to throttle her, the next, they were in a glittering room surrounded by the rest of their party. Minako blinked once...twice...then cried in joy as she leapt towards Ami, the one nearest to her, arms wide open. "_Minna!_ You're alright!"

  
Kunzite's stern look faded a bit, as he watched the blonde-haired girl hug her friends. He shook his head, deciding to give up for now. But he would definitely have his talk with her about her impulsive actions. He remembered how she immediately jumped in to follow her friend, Rei, as she saw her disappearing slowly before her very eyes. It was a very impulsive move, one that could have caused her her own life. She agreed to be under his protection for this mission, so he would make sure of her safety as he saw fit. He had to make her see his point.

  
A hand rested upon his shoulder to call him to attention. Kunzite turned around and saw that it was Zoicite. "Kunzite," he said. "Don't look so grim. We're going to get the nijizuishou, so try to look a little happier, okay?"

  
Jadeite came behind them, along with Nephrite, chuckling. "He's right. We're one step closer to Mamoru-kun."

  
At the mention of their Prince's name, Nephrite grunted. Then he looked around them, and said, "Well, what now?"

  
Barely had he finished speaking, when the ground shook and a smooth, slab of stone emerged from below. It was the same one they saw earlier, before they all got separated. But this time, a small shining blue gem floated in the center of the star. It was the nijizuishou.

  
A hush fell over them, and for a moment, all of them just stood there, staring at it.

  
Then Kunzite stepped forward, reaching out to get a hold of the blue crystal. Holding it carefully between his hands, he slipped it in a small, velvet pouch, then handed over it to Minako.

  
Minako looked at it for a long time, before finally looking up at him.

  
"Let's go," he said. 

  
She nodded, and followed after him. She smiled to herself. 

  
They were one step closer to Serenity.

  
* * *

_Kingdom of Leon, Silverwood, May 31, XA0029_

"It's almost dawn, Kunzite," Minako said to him quietly. She looked up at him slowly to search his face for any sign that might show that he was still in a scolding mood. She had angered him earlier, and now she didn't quite know how to talk to the man, having put herself yet again in an awkward position with him. But she had to ask, albeit tiredly, "Are we there yet?" Fortunately, her voice came out evenly.

  
Kunzite did not look at her as he answered, maintaining the serious look on his handsome face. "Yes. We're entering the gates now. Rest, and don't worry about it. Prince Saitou has undoubtedly been informed of our arrival. I will handle it from here."

  
Minako turned to look at her friends. Ami and Rei were both sleeping. Generals Zoicite and Jadeite were both quite awake, as were Kunzite and Nephrite. Makoto, who was of course, riding with General Nephrite, was awake as well, even though she looked so tired. Minako sighed then, and allowed herself to lie softly against Kunzite. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

  
Kunzite stiffened slightly as he felt the girl's weight against his chest. He resisted the overwhelming urge to look at her sleeping face, which he knew would look soft and angelic. This girl was affecting him strangely, especially in her cheerfulness, though he would never admit it. He did not know what it was, but he didn't think he liked it.

  
His thoughts broke off for a moment when felt her head slipping from its position on his shoulder, and he moved to adjust it comfortably. He heard her sigh contentedly, and softly, almost inaudibly...

  
He frowned, suddenly uneasy. 

  
Strange.  


  
* * *

  
"You think you're strong, don't you?" She said in her low, husky voice. She smiled smugly at the image that appeared in her crystal ball as she stroked its smooth, glassy surface. Brilliant, violet lights shoot from within the orb to follow the trail of her fingertips.

  
"You are, you know, for having eluded me all this time. That is why I have been so patient with you." She laughed, and her crimson eyes seemed to sparkle in the darkness of her lair. She stood up from her throne, her auburn hair gracefully cascading over her shoulders as she did so.

  
Then her eyes narrowed to tiny slits, as she hissed at the image of the girl in a long, white dress, curled up in a fetal position, and her hair flowing about her shoulders. "But for how long will you last, my sweet, moon princess?" 

-----------------------------  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
-----------------------------  
Sorry for taking such a long time to finish this chapter. And yes, I know--it's not so great even after all that time (and it _is_ kind of confusing, the way I switched from one scenario to another--that's why I decided to do it in one whole flow). This is a rough draft. But anyway, I plan the next chapter to be more on character development, so it's bound to be better! ^_^ Please tell me what you think, and if you have questions, don't hesitate to ask.

v.2 -- 032200  
I added a few more things. I've told you before that it was still a rough draft when I submitted it. Actually, I just changed the Prince of Leon's name, and I added a few more paragraphs in the scene of Minako and Kunzite as they enter the Kingdom of Leon (Silverwood).   
It's not really important but I try to add as much character development as I can.

   [1]: mailto:ucchan@gurlmail.com



	7. Chapter Six, Part I

**The Legend of Serenity -- Chapter 6; Part I**  
by Spatula Gurl

_"And upon the morning light  
Did dwell the smile unknown  
A change that faded  
As quickly as it came  
Yet in the back of my mind I bore  
The unforgettable memory  
That changed my vision of you..."_

  
_Silverwood, April 1, XA0029_

Keiko, a young maid in the palace of Prince Saitou, stood before one of the bedroom doors of the female guests. She has been assigned by His Majesty to see to tidying up their rooms and making them more comfortable during their stay. She was also to be the personal maid of one of them--Lady Minako Aino, she remembered--assisting that lady with her necessities.  
  
She heaved a nervous sigh as she smoothed her brown mane, making sure she looked presentable, and straightened the pleats in her skirt. She was always nervous whenever she was to be a personal maid of one of the guests in the palace. Her not-so-great experience with past guests--ladies whom she had to assist--were not so pleasant, after all. Her mistresses never did like her, or at least seemed to be irritated with her. Whenever she brushed their hair, they would complain that she was too rough. When she assisted them into their layers of clothing, they'd say she was careless and might tear the precious silk material. Whatever she did, no matter how much effort she put in her duties, they would always see something wrong. It was a wonder they hadn't complained to His Majesty about her 'inefficiency'. She was thankful that she was still working in the Silverwood palace, a place she had come to love since she began working in it about a year ago.

Now she reached for the doorknob. Quietly, she pushed open the heavy door and stepped into the room.

The bedchamber was not very messy if she were to exclude the very large bed, which had two occupants. With the faint sunlight coming in through the curtains, she could see that the two occupants were two young women, probably not much older than herself. They were beautiful too; one with long, golden hair like a goddess, and the other, with soft, wavy, chestnut tresses that spread out on her fluffy pillow.

She wondered if they really were the brides of the infamous generals. That was what she heard in kitchen gossip. They were, probably, having faces of such angels like that to match those generals' good looks. And they did arrive with them--the generals, that is--and shouldn't that mean something?

Now that she was thinking about it, she recalled that the Lady Glynis has been pining for one of Prince Endymion's generals for a long time now. What would she think of 'her' general's bride?  
  
After cleaning up the bureau and dusting the oak tables, she walked towards the curtains. She flung it open, then reached for the silken cords that would bind each end. When she was finished with the task, she heard a groan, then a loud yawn coming from behind. Immediately, she turned around and saw the blonde-haired girl stretching her arms and the other one rubbing her eyes. Keiko bowed her head and mumbled a quiet "Good morning, m'lady" to both of them.

"Good morning," the blond-haired girl returned with a smile, if a little sleepily. Her companion blinked a few times, looked outside the window as if to see the sunlight herself. Then she turned to look at Keiko, returning the young maid's earlier greeting with a warm smile of her own.  
  
Keiko was thrown off guard by their smiles and greetings. In an attempt to collect her scattered wits, she stammered, "B-breakfast is being s-served at the d-dining hall." She inhaled deeply as she paused, then continued, "Perhaps m'ladies would like to join the generals and His Majesty, Prince Saitou? I shall call for Sari right away, and we shall assist with m'ladies' clothing."  
  
The blonde-haired girl then turned to look at her friend, her eyes quite wide. "Did you hear that, Mako-chan? They're already having their breakfast!" She turned to Keiko again. "What about Ami-chan and Rei-chan? Are they up yet?"  
  
The maid stuttered in reply, "I-if m'lady m-means Lady Mizuno and Lady Hino, I d-do not think they have awakened yet--m-m'lady." As she finished speaking, the two girls climbed quickly out of bed, and for the first time, Keiko noticed their unusual clothes. But she did not have time to think as she quickly excused herself, saying that she was going to call the other maid, Sari, so that they could assist them in dressing right away. The two girls did not notice her as soon as they were out of the bed anyway, so she left to do just that.

"Hold still, dear," Kimiko told the seemingly restless child, as she continued to brush the girl's curly blonde mane. But the young girl did not seem to mind her elder, having her attentions centered on something or someone else. Kimiko frowned slightly, and as she was seated behind the curtains--whereas the child, Akira, was peeking at the uncovered part of the wall--she couldn't see what or who it was that had the girl so anxious, twisting here and there to get a better view of whatever or whoever it was.  
  
"What is the matter with you, child!?" Kimiko was finally led to ask in exasperation, as the little girl squirmed from her place yet again, slightly mussing the hair she was brushing.  
  
The little girl, Akira, now turned to look at Kimiko, biting her lip in her usual shy manner, the look of hesitation apparent in her brown eyes.  
  
"Well?" The elder looked at the child expectantly, one hand on her hip, the other one holding the silver hairbrush like a weapon.  
  
Akira squirmed uncomfortably. "Nainai," she said softly, referring to the woman in front of her. It was the name she had been calling Kimiko, ever since the day she had learned to utter her first few syllables. "Who are they?" she questioned, pointing a little finger towards the direction of the dining hall.  
  
"Ah, you mean the generals? You've met them before, haven't you?" Kimiko looked at the child curiously, tinged with a bit of amusement. "One of them caught your eye, eh?"  
  
"No! No!" The child shook her head vehemently. Then in a lower, almost inaudible voice, that the woman had to lean closer to hear, she said, "I meant those pretty women...are they here to marry oniichan?"  
  
Kimiko was startled at the little girl's words. Marry? Saitou? Was he coming to his senses after all? She had hopes of him noticing--and soon after that, marrying--the young Glynis. But as long as he was married *and* happy, then everything was fine.  
  
She was about to smile at the thought, but then she froze, remembering no particular guests in the castle, except for Prince Endymion's generals and...   
  
Women?  
  
Could it be that Akira was talking about those women who arrived with the generals?  
  
Well, that must be it. She heard they were the generals' fiancees. She sighed. Oh well, so much for high hopes. She chided herself for assuming too much.  
  
But she just couldn't help it. Prince Saitou's inevitable marriage should be given more thought, now that he was a few years past twenty. It was beginning to be a source of frustration on her part, that all of Saitou's attention was centered on running the whole of Silverwood Kingdom. He was particularly disinterested in the topic of marriage. Why, practically every noblewoman from each of the neighboring kingdoms have been brought to his attention for possible engagement. And he, being gifted with his exceptional physical appearance, had no trouble attracting even more women in Silverwood--much to his annoyance. All of these females have tried to catch his attention whenever they get the chance, but their efforts were all in vain. The prince constantly brushed them off--politely, of course--and went right back to his work. With those thoughts in mind, Kimiko sighed again.  
  
"Nainai?" Akira called out softly.  
  
For a moment, Kimiko stared blankly at the little girl. It took her a few seconds to realize where she had left off, before wondering about Saitou's future. "Oh!" she finally said, laughing at her woolgathering. "They're having breakfast right now with Saitou, eh? Well honey," she pulled the little girl into her arms before saying, "They're not here to marry your brother. They're just staying for awhile to take care of grown-up matters." That said, she stood up, smiling as she held Akira's tiny hand in hers. Then she walked, quiet as a mouse, towards the tiny opening of the curtain, lifting it only slightly so that she, too, could take a peek at the breakfast table. Akira huddled close by her side.  
  
She looked. Then suppressed the small gasp that involuntarily came out of her mouth.  
  
"They're very beautiful, aren't they?" she whispered. Akira slowly nodded her agreement. Truly, she rarely see women as such. "A shame," the former sighed, thinking that the women were already spoken for, having heard the whispered gossips in the kitchen. Then with a shake of her head and a pat on the child's, she said, "Go play outside with Yokio, okay?" Then with a frown, she added, "Where is that troublesome brother of yours? Have you seen him?" When Akira shook her head no, the elder went to look for the boy.  
  
Akira stared at Kimiko's retreating back, before finally returning her attention back to the dining hall.

Do not worry about it," Prince Saitou told Makoto reassuringly. "Glynis hasn't made use of her services for weeks now, so Madame Saeki will surely love the work. I shall send for her immediately, so you can have your fitting this afternoon."  
  
Makoto nodded and smiled weakly. "Thank you, Your Highness," she managed to choke out. Then she kept her head bowed slightly, her eyes fixed on her plate as she tried to hide her blush.  
  
The prince noticed this, but could not understand why she was being so.  
  
That morning, when the maids were helping Minako and Makoto with their clothes, they had spent a long time trying to find a suitable morning gown that would fit Makoto. While Makoto kept her bosom bound in the breast-wrapper she usually wore, her tallness was still a problem, for none of the ladies in the castle (who had a few dresses to spare) reached such height. Finally, she came up with a riding habit made of rich, hunter-green material--the one she and Minako purchased while they were in Tokyo. It was no gown, but it was the only clothing they had that fit. When they began walking downstairs to the dining hall, Minako slyly reminded her tall friend the conversation they had back inside the inn at Tokyo--that she, Makoto, would have to wear a dress sooner or later. At which point, the brunette snapped that she was expecting to stay at another inn, not a castle.  
  
The prince was kind enough to send for a modiste. Makoto was grateful indeed, but was a bit uncomfortable at discussing it, especially at the breakfast table. She felt so...gigantic...  
  
Saitou turned to look at the other women and told them that they could have their fittings for as many dresses as they want as well. The others nodded, as they smiled and uttered their appreciation. But Makoto still kept her gaze away, and continued to eat her food.  
  
The men continued to talk about certain matters concerning their kingdoms, while keeping light chatter with the rest of them. Minako and Ami did most of the talking. Rei would comment on something every now and then, as did Makoto, albeit distractedly. The latter's thoughts were simply not in the discussion at the breakfast table, and she soon had her gaze wandering boredly about in the room. And so her eyes chanced upon a tiny figure peeking meekly behind the curtained part of the dining room. She tilted her head then, looking at the figure hiding behind the curtain flap questioningly. When she realized that the tiny figure was that of a young girl, she smiled.  
  
Saitou had just noticed that one of his female guests, Lady Kino, was being particularly quiet. And then he realized, she was looking at something behind him. He turned around his chair to follow her gaze, and saw that his little sister, Akira, was peeking from behind a curtain. He smiled as he realized that his little sister must have been the one that had caught the lady's attention. "Akira," he called out, smiling fondly at his sister. "Come here!"  
  
The child jumped slightly from where she was standing, surprised that she had been caught. She still did not come out from the curtains. Her eyes darted warily from each person at the table to another, before she hesitantly stepped out from her hiding place. Saitou nodded his head, as if motioning her gently to come forward. Twisting a lock of her hair in her finger, and biting her lip, she soon did so. By this time, all eyes were on her, and Makoto could see that she grew all the more hesitant. She offered a friendly smile.  
  
"Good morning, Akira-chan," Jadeite greeted the little girl with a smile.  
  
"Akira-chan," started Zoicite, with a teasing grin on his lips, "Is that really you? You've grown prettier than the last time I saw you. Tell me, have you been breaking hearts already?" He winked.  
  
At this, the little girl blushed. Saitou chuckled as he saw his sister's pink cheeks. Then he turned to the women at the table, smiling widely as he introduced them to his sister.  
  
"Hello!" The women warmly greeted the little girl in chorus.  
  
The child nodded shyly in acknowledgment, before she began tugging at her brother's sleeve.  
  
"Can I go now?" she asked.  
  
"But you haven't had your breakfast yet," the elder reminded her.  
  
"I already have," she replied. "I ate with Nainai in the kitchen."  
  
Saitou looked doubtful for a moment, before he finally shook his head and sighed. "Alright, then, what about Yokio? He has not joined us at the table yet."  
  
"He went off to play, and I'm looking for him," the little girl answered.  
  
"Well, okay then, you go and look for him. Make sure to remind him of his breakfast." Saitou looked at everyone meaningfully at the table as he stood up. "It is best we move on as well. I just have a couple of matters to attend to, but I promise to meet with you all in the drawing room at one o'clock."  
  
"Agreed," Kunzite replied, standing up as well. Turning to the ladies and the rest of his fellow generals, he said, "We'll start on right ahead in the drawing room in two hours then."  
  
"For the meantime, we'll attend to the necessary preparations," said Ami. "We barely had the time last night, and I apologize for that."  
  
"No need, Lady Ami," Zoicite cut in gently. "We understand." At that point, Minako stirred from her place and approached the prince. "Your Highness, may I speak to you in private?" she asked.  
  
Saitou frowned slightly, wondering what it was about. "Of course," he answered. "What is it?"

  
~ ~ ~ 

  
"Glynis!" Kimiko ran forward to greet this beautiful girl who was like a granddaughter to her.  
  
"Obachan," Glynis returned the greeting just as warmly, her deep blue eyes sparkling. She met her elder halfway, and locked her in an exuberant embrace.  
  
Kimiko smoothed the girl's ebony locks as she gave her a puzzled look, saying, "You're home early. I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow."  
  
"Never mind that," Glynis replied vaguely, and the expression on her face indicated that her mind was set on something else. "Is it true, Obachan?"  
  
"What is?" Kimiko asked her, confused.  
  
The girl sighed impatiently. "Well I heard the maids mention something about the generals being here while they were attending to my trunks. Are they?"  
  
Kimiko shook her head. "Oh dear, not you too..."  
  
Glynis froze in her tracks. "What do you mean? He's here, isn't he?"  
  
"I'm getting tired of your riddles, young lady," Kimiko admonished with great exasperation. "Who are you talking about?!?"  
  
"General Nephrite, of course! He's here, isn't he?" She pressed on impatiently, unable to supress her growing excitement.  
  
"All of Prince Endymion's generals have come to stay for a while, so yes, I suppose he's here--where are you going?" Kimiko called out to the girl who dashed past her in a flurry of rustling silk and flowing hair. "But dear--"  
  
Glynis paused in the middle of her tracks and turned to look at her elder. Patting her hair, she asked her, "How do I look?"  
  
"You look tired--"  
  
"Then I'll just have to refreshen up a bit," Glynis said, giving Kimiko a bright smile as she continued on her way.   
  
"But dear--" Kimiko tried again.  
  
"See you later!" the girl called out, waving her hand as she disappeared in the hallway.  
  
"Oh my..." Kimiko whispered to herself in the now empty room. She shook her head sadly, thinking that when her girl finds out who else was in the castle, she'd be nursing herself a big heartache...

  
~ ~ ~

  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Minako jumped in surprise as she heard the familiar deep voice ask the question. She turned around and almost smacked right into none other than Kunzite.  
  
"You startled me," Minako said, breathless, as she managed a weak smile.  
  
There was silence for a moment before he spoke again. "You still haven't answered my question," he told her.  
  
'Geez. What is wrong with him?' Slightly annoyed, she answered, "I am going to town to look for someone." She tried to get past him as she finished.  
  
He blocked her way and cocked a brow. "Oh? You aren't thinking of going alone now, are you?"  
  
Minako cringed inwardly. 'Uh-oh... He got me there.' "Well, I...uh... Prince Saitou has already called for guards to escort me."  
  
"Is that why you're sneaking off on your own? You'll never get past the palace guards, you know."  
  
Minako finally conceded. She lifted her chin defiantly. "I have my ways."  
  
At that, his gray eyes narrowed slightly, and she felt a little flutter in her stomach which suspicously indicated her uneasiness. Lady, we have our terms and conditions. And while we're under these circumstances, you are specifically under my charge. I am responisble for your safety. You," he continued, ennunciating the word, "know that quite well. You agreed to our terms, and we agreed to yours." His eyes pierced her own blue ones as they stood there face to face. After a moment, Minako lowered her eyes.  
  
"So you have," she finally admitted sheepishly. Carefully, she continued, "You are right. I apologize for my behavior then, General." 'It's just that I'm not used to being hounded,' she thought to herself. Aloud, she went on, "Let us go now, since we have to hurry and be back by noon." With that, she walked past him--he let her this time--knowing that he would follow right behind her. And he did, of course.

"Who are you looking for?"  
  
Makoto whirled around to see Nephrite behind her. She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, as she demanded, "What now? Are you spying on me?"  
  
Nehprite merely gave her a slight negative shake of the head and an innocent look, raising his eyebrows so as he said to her, "You're in a fine mood, this morning." Then, putting on a thoughtful expression as Makoto rolled her eyes at him, he continued, "I don't suppose it's because you couldn't find a gown to wear?"  
  
"Don't you start," she told him, but with not much heat. He noticed, and thought that she must be getting used to him. She noticed as well, and with a small frown, came upon a similar conclusion.  
  
"You must be getting used to me," he remarked aloud with a laugh.  
  
Surprised by the sound of his laughter, she gave him a sidelong glance. 'Well he's certainly in a good mood,' she thought. Then she grimaced mockingly, and agreed with him, "I must be," after which she smiled herself.  
  
He walked beside her now, down the marble steps and towards the vine-covered gates that lead to one of the rose gardens in the palace. She looked around and saw no one in sight as of yet, so she walked further, Nephrite going along with her. Having him near without their usual bickering felt awkward, yet strangely pleasant. On the journey, what usually replaced their squabbles was either a stony silence or a tired one. This was the first time they've been together at peace, but Makoto was doubtful it would last.  
  
Makoto surveyed her surroundings with delight. The rose garden was very beautiful. The delicately clipped bushes and the elegantly cascading trellises set a very romantic milieu, so much so that she suddenly blushed at finding herself there with him. How ironic, to be with this particular man in a garden as such...him, of all people! She almost laughed in spite of herself.  
  
"Don't worry yourself about it," Nephrite suddenly said, his words breaking through her thoughts.  
  
"About...uh, what?" she queried, looking at him with surprise, and wondering nervously if he had read her thoughts.  
  
"About the dresses. Madame Saeki is a fast worker, and she'll soon have some of the dresses delivered to you tomorrow." He glanced at her briefly, before returning his gaze back to the path they were walking.  
  
"Oh...that." She was relieved he was talking about the dresses; nevertheless, she still felt uncomfortable about the subject and was thinking of some way to direct the conversation to other topics.  
  
Unfortunately for her, Nephrite found the current subject rather interesting. It was just that he was used to noblewomen who were all too prim and proper, and titleborn ladies who would never even think of wearing men's apparel or breeches. Her friends, even though their choice of clothing was quite unexpected as well, were still donned in feminine versions of armor and fighting robes. But not Makoto. Even though her tailored clothing was of the finest quality, as anyone of nobility would have, they were still...male garments. Actually, it was a very refreshing quality (of course he wouldn't mention that to her), but now he was led to wonder what Makoto would look like in feminine attire...  
  
"How would you look like in a dress?" he suddenly said aloud, surprising Makoto as well as himself.  
  
_Now_ she was blushing. But as she looked at him, about to make a scathing remark, she saw that his expression was of mild curiousity. Due to his incomprehensible good mood, he wasn't really meaning to embarrass her, as he told her afterwards.  
  
"Ah," he said, after noting her scarlet cheeks. "I really should stop baiting you like that," he teased. "But I apologize. It was not my intention to embarrass you, however it may seem otherwise."  
  
_'Apologize? Him?'_ She couldn't believe what she was hearing, and was rendered speechless because she didn't quite know what to think of it. What happened to the General Nephrite she knew?  
  
Her thoughts broke off once again as she and Nephrite neared another clearing in the garden. They soon found out that it led to an area with even more of the elegant ambiance. There were ornately carved marble stones to be used for seats, plushed with a myriad of red roses trailing along the back and the sides. And in the heart of all these was a breathtaking fountain, with a marble sculpture of a cherub in its center, holding an ewer, from which water was coming out of. Her emerald eyes widened as it took in the captivating details of her surroundings, and a sheen of mist clouded over them as she soon realized that it was all too familiar...this scenery. The flowers, the fountain...everything. For the first time since they set foot on Earth, she missed her Lunarian home. Not Jupiter, her planet, but the Lunar Kingdom. Her memories of Jupiter was far too strong and impressionable to miss, but that was not the reason why she suddenly felt homesickness for her Lunarian home instead of her planet...  
  
Serenity. Her friends. And her only family. The moments they all shared with each other on the Silver Moon brought out the best in her. But now they can't go back to the way it was. Not until they find Serenity again.  
  
Such depressing thoughts produced a well-worn sigh out of her, and it was all that took Nephrite to throw a puzzled glance at her direction. But seeing her forlorn expression made him think twice in asking her about it. Would he?  
  
He decided not to. He was not in the position to ask about what was obviously a personal matter, and he barely knew her after all.  
  
He took a seat in one of the marble stones and watched her walk towards the fountain and sit by its side. "So," he began, "who were you looking for earlier?"  
  
"Huh?" She turned to look at him with a blank expression on her face, obviously still deep in her reverie. It was only after a few seconds did she remember what he was talking about. "Oh that! Well, I was trying to follow the little princess, Akira-chan." But it was obvious she also forgot about the girl momentarily until he brought up the subject. "Do you know where she went?" He shook her head. "Did you want to talk to her?"  
  
"Well...sort of." She looked down at her lap. "But she seemed like a shy little girl."  
  
"She is."  
  
"I love children very much, and I was hoping to be her company during our stay."  
  
He cocked an eyebrow. "You love children? I wouldn't have thought that of a grouch like you," he told her frankly--too frankly   
perhaps.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" She scowled, her cheeks smarting with color. "What do you know, anyway?"  
  
He merely gave her a sardonic half-smile that was all too familiar to her. The old Nephrite was coming back, she thought. But his words that followed surprised her so much.  
  
"You know, you should smile more often," he remarked casually.  
  
Makoto was halted briefly with that comment coming from him...that is, until he added, "All that frowning you usually do gives you wrinkles."  
  
She retorted hotly, "I would, if you'd just stop it with those irritating remarks of yours. Better yet, stop opening your mouth altogether!"  
  
He laughed, shaking his head as he did so. "You are amusing, if nothing else, Lady."  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him, which only made him laugh harder. "You'd find anything amusing, probably even your own funeral. Which reminds me," she told him with a pointed look, "I'd be happy to assist you--with your funeral, I mean--if you keep provoking me like this." Finally, she stood up, dusting her habit. "Well, I should go back inside now, since Akira-chan's not here anyway." Then she walked away, leaving without him in all intent and purposes.  
  
Chuckling to himself now, Nephrite quickly stood up to follow after her. "Just like that?" he said to her, putting on a feigned look of surprise and hurt. "No 'thank you' for my pleasant company?"  
  
"For a minute back there, I actually thought you were," she heatedly shot back.  
  
Now she would've stomped off to her exit, grandly, without giving the infuriating general another glance. But fate was a cruel joker, and as her luck would have it, she never even got to the stomping part. The moment she finished her statement, she tripped on one of the thickly corded rose stems that trailed from the gate, where it clung, to the ground. And of course, the icing to the cake, she happened to fall directly to her side, facing Nephrite, yelping as she fell.  
  
Now she lay in a heap on the ground, groaning inwardly at her demise. Why, of why does this always have to happen when he was around?  
  
Nephrite, now fully recovered from his initial surprise as Makoto vainly tried to catch her balance by grabbing him, knelt on the ground to help her up. But he couldn't stop himself from grinning, especially as he told her, "Falling at my feet? I'm flattered, really I am. What's next?" Grabbing her firmly, and placing her arms on his shoulders for support, he hefted her up. When she was finally standing up, but not noticing the fact that her face was only inches away from his right then, she glared at him and said in an accusing voice, "You...you're bad luck, you know that? And I really mean bad..."  
  
For a moment, both of them just stood there facing each other, unmoving from their position. Then Nephrite opened his mouth, about to say something, when suddenly...  
  
"Nephrite-sama!"

Rei gently slid her fingers across the smooth, ivory keys of the beautiful piano. She wondered where everyone was. She knew Minako had gone outside to the city with General Kunzite. But she had no idea where Ami-chan and Mako-chan went.  
  
Glancing at the antique clock standing grandly in one corner of the room, she realized that there was still much time to spare. Two hours, General Kunzite said. Two hours before they all meet in the drawing room.  
  
Now she placed both of her hands on the ivory keys, pressing random notes gently, clearly. Finally, she gave in to the urge, as an old melody flowed from her mind to her nimble fingers. She played the tune, drowning herself in its sad familiarity. And as always whenever she absorbed herself in her music, she became oblivious of everything else. Especially when she was playing this song.  
  
This song... She composed it herself, but had never given it a title. The song was like a reflection of herself. And it seemed to her that it was endless, forever unfinished. She started working on it when she was barely twelve years old, her mother helping her with it before she passed away a year later. As she grew up, she kept adding parts whenever she was feeling extreme emotions--when she was sad, overjoyed or frustrated. And it showed. She already knew the piece--her piece--by heart, from the very first note down to the last one. She had played it so many times before. She still played it, although not as often, only on occassion. And the last time she had added a part to it was three years ago. It has been a long time since.  
  
Her fingers moved slower as they pressed on the final notes of her piece. When the sounds died moments later, she was surprised to hear clapping from behind her. She had not realized that someone had come inside the room and heard her play. When she turned around on her seat to find out who it was, she discovered that it was General Jadeite.  
  
The handsome general gave her a warm smile as he approached her, saying, "That was wonderful. I had no idea you were so talented with the piano, Lady Hino."  
  
"Rei," he heard her correct him. "And thank you. I've been playing since I was four."  
  
He was standing beside her now, watching her as she brought her right hand down on the keys and started to play a soft melody. "No wonder. You're one of the best I have ever heard."  
  
"You flatter me too much, Gen--Jadeite."  
  
"I am speaking the truth." And he was. There was something different when she played. He could not pinpoint what it was exactly, but it was something very noticeable.  
  
"What brings you here?" she asked, not looking up from the keyboard.  
  
He shrugged. "I heard your playing while I was passing by and thought to take a look."  
  
"Oh." She continued playing. "Don't you have something to do?"  
  
Jadeite blinked. And then laughed good-naturedly. "I take it that was a hint? If you want to be alone, I'll go."  
  
She looked up at him in surprise. "No, that wasn't what I meant at all," she told him. "It's just that everyone seemed to have gone off somewhere doing heaven knows what, and you're right here, listening to me play."  
  
"Well, I just finished unpacking my things and checking on the rest of the soldiers, so I've got nothing to do for now. I was heading to the drawing room, but I figured no one would probably be there right now and I'd most likely fall asleep of boredom."  
  
"You're right. That's why I came here myself."  
  
"Got nothing to do?"  
  
She shook her head in reply. Then she started playing another piece again, unaware that Jadeite was watching her closely. This was much different from the one that she had played earlier. The piece was still played quite well, but it was lacking a certain element that the first one had. And somehow, he felt she was playing differently now than the first time he heard her. But he mentally dismissed this thought, telling himself that the change in her playing may have been due to his presence. He has heard that some musicians performed better without an audience they felt obligated to please. Perhaps Rei was the same.  
  
He waited until she was finished before he asked her, "What was that other song you were playing?"  
  
"Hmm?" She looked up at him questioningly, meeting his eyes. Lord help him, how she could easily distract him with those deep, violet orbs. They were too extraordinary. But fortunately, he was able to catch himself, before he could do anything stupid, like stare as if he were a smitten schoolboy.  
  
"That first song you were playing, the one I listened to when I came in. It's a very interesting piece. What is it?"  
  
She smiled briefly, as she was won't to do, and answered, "Well, I don't know yet." When he gave her a puzzled look, she explained further. "I started composing it a long time ago, adding each new part every now and then, although the last one was a few years ago. Even then, I have never given it a title. I think..." Her voice trailed off, as if she remembered something she was not supposed to tell.  
  
"You think what?" he prodded gently.  
  
"I think it's because I haven't finished it yet. I feel that it still hasn't reached its end, and it doesn't seem appropriate to give it a title without seeing how it is fully formed." She was surprised to have shared with him her thoughts, but didn't know what to make of it. Then she glanced at him and frowned, before she continued, "I'm not making much sense, am I?"  
  
"No, I think I understand," he assured her. "So you made this piece. I see your talent doesn't just end with playing the piano. I think I'm starting to feel envious."  
  
"You shouldn't," she told him in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.   
  
But Jadeite just laughed, making her look up again. He explained, "No, it's just that a few years back then, I tried my hand at composing, too, but it just wasn't my calling." He scratched his head as he admitted, "You should've heard the songs I created. Zoi complained that they made his ears bleed, and said that it sounded like a catfight. Nephrite's definition wasn't too far from that one, either--he claimed that it sounded like a dog being kicked."  
  
"Truly?" Rei asked, as both sable brows shot upward. Then it happened--she couldn't help it; she laughed, much to the surprise of Jadeite, who never saw her as such. He hadn't thought it possible, but she looked even more beautiful when she was laughing, instead of those serene and reserved smiles which, during his moments with her, were also rare. He smiled himself, and soon joined her in the laughter.

"Lady, what exactly are we looking for now?" Kunzite muttered irritably. First she wouldn't tell her who the deuce they were looking for, and now...  
  
"Ah, _gomenne_, Kunzite," Minako offered sheepishly. "I thought it would be easy looking for the inn, but I hadn't counted on this many inns on this part of the city..."  
  
"Don't you at least know the name of this inn?" he asked her, frowning.  
  
"Umm, that's it, you see. He wasn't clear with his instructions--no wait, he didn't give much instructions, that foolish man. All I know is, he's staying at Casa-something..."  
  
"Then we'll just have make do," he said, his frown getting darker. "Is there anything else?"  
  
"Well, he's got to have money, since he's also here to deliver us some, so he's probably staying at an expensive inn or something." Minako sighed as she looked around her. "You know, we probably should have gone here on horseback. Then it would be much easier to locate him, especially if he's outside, and its much less tiring that way." But then she noticed a couple of people staring at her and Kunzite. They must have recognized the general, judging by the way they were looking at him, although they seemed a little unsure. Probably because there wasn't any royalty grandeur, complete with gold and velvet swathed horses, plus a handful of Imperial guards flocking by them. She sighed for the second time, saying in a small voice, "Then again, maybe not..."  
  
Kunzite looked around him as well and saw what she meant. "Pay them no mind, Minako. Concentrate on the road."  
  
A few minutes later, they were now in the town square, set on reaching the other side of the city area to look for more inns. The colorful banners and cheery little flags surrounding the square caught Minako's eye, and she decided to question Kunzite about it.   
  
"I think they're preparing for the annual April festival," he answered her.  
  
"How nice. And when would that be?"  
  
"I don't know," came the short reply. "But I do know it's a three-day, three-night celebration."  
  
Minako turned her gaze back to the people who were busy setting up banners and the necessary woodworks. She could see that the children watching nearby in the area were excited as well, as they animate with their hands and voices their expectations of the upcoming event. Several restriction signs were already lined up in certain areas where major performances would be held. She looked on enviously at the people around her who all seemed so happy and content, not a worry in mind. Of course, she shrugged mentally, that's just the way it is.  
  
"Are you planning on going to the festival?" she heard him ask her, knocking her out of her reverie.  
  
She shook her head in response, a rueful smile forming on her lips. "I would if I could. Maybe if I get some spare time. But you know we have to work hard, so it would be doubtful to get any. I won't even get my hopes up."  
  
There was something wistful in the way she had said it, that Kunzite found himself looking at her for a moment before finally turning away. But even before he could think about it further, he felt Minako's energetic pull to his arm.  
  
"I think I just saw him!" Minako exclaimed, grabbing the arm of the unsuspecting general to bring herself to his attention. She craned her neck as she tried to get a better view above the people's heads, grumbling something about her mother being too short--or was she talking about herself?  
  
"Damn it," she muttered, as she tried going past the throng of people that stood in her way. "I know I saw him by that snack stand. With those hair and clothes, he'd stand out like a sore thumb anywhere in this part of the city. Oh, excuse me!" She offered an apologetic smile to the woman she accidentally bumped into and continued on her way.  
  
"Slow down, Minako!"  
  
She barely heard him as she finally caught sight of that familiar head of platinum-blonde hair. "There he is!" she said, smiling brightly. She ran forward happily to greet the person, with arms extended wide as she shouted, "Artemis!"  
  
The man finally turned around in surprise as he heard someone belt out his name. He was still in the process of swallowing the sweet bean curd he just bought from the snack vendor when he was suddenly greeted by an overly joyous Venusian princess...

Upon hearing the familiar high-pitched voice, Nephrite suddenly stiffened. Makoto noticed this before she turned around to look at who it was.  
  
Slowly, Nephrite did the same. He was not surprised to be greeted by the sight of an obviously delighted Lady Glynis, hurrying across the lawn to meet him. But before he could utter anything to the newcomer, he felt an insistent tap on his shoulder. He now turned to look at Makoto, cocking an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"You can let go of me now."  
  
To Makoto's annoyance, this was did with such a surprised force that she almost fell backward this time. But since he seemed occupied with the sight of this beautiful petite girl running towards him, she let it go. But imagine her reaction when the girl launched herself at him, holding tight the handsome general, and looking as if she never wanted to let go. Suddenly, Makoto felt oddly out of place, as she stood by the side, watching the ecstatic girl tell the general--who was looking quite uneasy--how much she had missed him. So she remarked dryly, "I guess the two of you know each other quite well."  
  
Both gazes flew to her as she spoke; one which was strained, and the other downright disdainful. There was a hint of anger in the girl's blue eyes, which at first, Makoto could not understand. She was even more surprised when she heard her ask rudely, "And who is this?"  
  
Makoto raised a brow at the girl's obnoxious tone. But even before she could defend herself, Nephrite put the girl in her place himself. In a curt voice, indicating his temper rising up, he told her, "She is my charge, Lady Kino Makoto. And you would do well to show her the respect she deserves. Do not let me hear you addressing her in a less than respectful tone again, Lady Glynis."  
  
To give her credit, the Lady Glynis flushed crimson, and actually looked contrite. "I'm sorry, Lady Kino, Nephrite-sama," the girl said, but not looking at Makoto. "It seems I left my mind elsewhere in my hurry to see you," she ended with an apologetic smile as she looked up at him. She still did not detract herself from the general's arm--to the growing irritation of the emerald-eyed lady, who thought the picture before her was becoming less and less amusing.  
  
"Consider it forgotten, Lady Glynis," she stated frostily, her eyes darting back and forth from the two in such a way, before finally meeting his darkening brown eyes.  
  
He could not miss the insinuating look she gave the both of them, so he gritted out, "It's not what it looks like, Makoto." That made Glynis frown, knowing what the words implied, and hearing him call this giant of a woman by her first name.  
  
But Makoto ignored him as if he hadn't spoken at all, and excused herself, saying, "I'll be going ahead now, if you don't mind." Then her eyes dropped meaningfully to the young girl, and their entwined arms, before returning to him, her lips twitching into a smirk. "You look like you've got your hands full, anyway."  
  
She stalked off before anyone could say anything. And this time, she made sure not to trip on anything.

  
  
"La--Ami, so you're already here?"  
  
Ami looked up from the book she was reading and locked gazes with a pair of lime-green eyes that could only belong to General Zoicite. She smiled warmly, as she greeted him. "You're early, too. I wasn't expecting anyone to enter the room until at least a half-hour later."  
  
Zoicite shrugged as he settled down on a seat. "I had nothing better to do anyway, so I thought maybe I should drop by a little early to start on something useful while waiting for them." He began tapping his fingers restlessly on the desk. "But now I realize we have to wait for them after all before we can really do anything."  
  
"Why don't you get yourself a book and read with me?" the blue-eyed girl suggested, as Zoicite rose up from his seat and wandered off to the shelves.  
  
"I'd rather not," he replied, grinning. "I think I've been reading too much nowadays, that even the usually indifferent Kunzite is commenting about my so-called loss of social life."  
  
Ami could not help but laugh at his statement. Shaking her head, she watched as he picked up a pen and paper instead, and resumed his seat. Smiling, she resumed her own reading.  
  
Moments later, she got up from the sofa to return the book back on the shelf from where she got it. She noticed that the handsome general had a serious look on his face, looking quite absorbed in what he was doing. Curious, she peeked over his shoulder to see what it was, before passing him on her way.  
  
Whatever else she had expected--calculations, map equations, or anything that would match the thoroughly engrossed expression on his face--was not it. Her mouth dropped open in surprise as she saw that on the sheet of paper were caricatures--or at least attempts of some--of his fellow generals. She looked them over; she recognized one of them as Jadeite, having the short cropped hair. There was a halo above his head, and his hands were planted on his hips as if beaming. And he had on a smile so big, looking like he was very proud of himself. She guessed the other character to be Nephrite, the one which had long, wavy hair. His eyes were drawn as slanted half circles, looking quite malicious--and that pointed pitchfork he was holding, plus the tiny horns on top of his head, weren't making him look less evil, either. The last character he had drawn could only be Kunzite. His arms were crossed, and he had his back turned to the other two. His eyes were closed, looking cold and indifferent. Perhaps that was why Zoicite had drawn him sitting on top of something which looked very much like an ice cube.  
  
Ami had covered her mouth earlier to stifle the laughter she could feel about to burst out, but she could not help it. Her shoulders shook as she finally did let it out, making Zoicite look up at her with a sheepish expression on his face as he realized that she had seen his handiwork.  
  
"I guess you're already bored," Ami commented, wiping away the tears that had appeared from laughing so much. "I think I have an idea," she said, looking about the room until her eyes lit up at something behind a glass-cased cabinet. Sliding open the thick glass cover, she gingerly lifted a medium-sized chessboard and placed it on top of the table. She dusted her hands as she sat down on a chair across him, and smiled. "Let's play."  
  
"Chess! One of my favorite games," he said, grinning back at her. "I feel I must warn you, though. I'm very good at this."  
  
"Do not worry, Zoicite-kun. I am not so bad myself," she smiled, and Zoicite realized that this was the closest thing the shy girl had ever come to admitting her own remarkable abilties.  
  
And so they played, each one to each other's satisfaction. Zoicite could not help but comment, "You are as you've said, Lady Ami. Consider me quite impressed." He moved his white queen farther left, blocking a possible assault from her black bishop.   
  
That brought a slight frown on her delicate features as she concentrated on her next move. "You're doing well yourself, General. I see you were very modest."  
  
He laughed. Seeing that she was taking her time, he started relaxing, propping his elbows on the table. He watched as her eyes moved back and forth in a calculating manner, her lips twitching every now and then as she dived deeper into thought...and damn if   
that wasn't the most distracting view. She looked so beautiful, absorbed in her thoughts like that.  
  
She moved one of her knights forward, taking his rook in the process, and waited for him to do his move.  
  
'Clever,' he mused. By assuming the position where his rook once stood, she could gain more access in his base with just a few moves, now that his queen has moved from its earlier position. Now he had to think of a way to keep her from getting his king. After thinking for a full minute, he moved his bishop back.  
  
"I must say, General," Ami said, not taking her gaze away from the board. "You really are quite good. Perhaps I should give up now, ne?" She looked up at him, her sapphire eyes twinkling and her lips curving into another heart-stopping smile as she teased him.  
  
"Now look who's being modest! I'm the one who's suddenly turned on the defensive here." Shaking his head, he knew he was right. Not only was she a good player, she was a beautiful-looking opponent. In a game that required full concentration, women like Lady Ami should be prohibited within ten meters of the playing area. Well, at least that's the way it should be when he's playing to win. He almost laughed in spite of himself.  
  
Ami bit her lip as she thought of ways to get through his barricade of knights and pawns. For the time being, she was quite unaware of the effect she was having on the handsome general. He was noticing every bit of her mannerisms; from the lip-biting, down to the delicate combing of her fingers through her bangs. She was driving him crazy to distraction, and she wasn't even doing it on purpose.  
  
If Jadeite or Nephrite could see him now, he was sure they would've laughed at his loss of suaveness. Among the four of them, he was always the one who knew his way around the women who fawn over him. He had the charming, mesmirizing smile and the silver-tongue; whereas the rest of his fellow generals were either cold, indifferent, oblivious, or plain blunt to the women who tried too hard to catch their attention.  
  
But Lady Ami was different, he knew that even from the start. And because of this, he was at a loss with her. He was attracted, not only to her incredible beauty and gentleness, but her way of thinking. He had never met anyone quite as interesting as her, and whenever they conversed, he found himself immersed deeply with each topic and debate. She voiced out her beliefs, and supported them strongly in every matter excellently, that he could not help but admire her. Yes, she was different, alright.  
  
"Zoicite?"  
  
Zoicite blinked in surprise as the question was asked. Ami gave him a puzzled look as she reminded him, smilingly, "It's your   
turn."  
  
"Uh, that's right. Sorry about that." He smiled apologetically in return. He stared at the chessboard for a while, as if he were seeing it for the first time, before he finally lifted one of his knights forward.  
  
Ami was surprised at his move, but did not show it. 'He must have been thinking of something really serious just a while ago,' she thought to herself, as she realized that he just overlooked an opening. 'What could be bothering him?'  
  
She moved her bishop further up. "Check!"  
  
Now he laughed, shaking his head. "You got me good, Ami."   
  
She blushed, hearing that. But she told him truthfully, "Have I really? You lost focus, that's all."  
  
'How very astute,' he thought to himself. But he just smiled and moved his queen backward to protect his king. "Perhaps," he said, "We could make this game more interesting."  
  
She gave him an inquiring look. "And how would you propose that?"  
  
"Let's strike a deal of sorts," he said, grinning.  
  
"Do you mean...a wager?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
She bit her lip, and thought of it for a while. Then her lips curved slowly into a brilliant smile, as she answered him, "Alright. It does seem more interesting and..."  
  
"...Fun?" he finished for her with a satisfied smile. "Okay then, there's no turning back now. How about this: the winner gets to do whatever he or she wants with the loser. Nothing extreme, of course."  
  
She thought about it carefully. "But for all I know, your idea of extreme may be completely different with mine, Zoicite."  
  
"Good point. But I assure you, if I win, I wouldn't choose anything humiliating and degrading."  
  
"Hmmm... Perhaps." Then she laughed, her voice sounding like the delicate tinkle of melodious bells. "The only way I can be sure   
is to beat you."  
  
"Of course," he said, grinning widely. "Then, shall we go on with the match? It's your turn."  
  
Play they did. A couple more minutes passed. Ami was surprised by the way Zoicite returned his focus on the game with a vengeance. Soon enough, to her chagrin, she found herself on the defensive.   
  
She looked up at him as she finished her turn, and was surprised to find him staring at her. "Is there something wrong, Zoicite-kun?" she asked concernedly.  
  
"Uh, no," he said with a slight frown. Then to reassure her, he told her, "I was just thinking..."  
  
She looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Uh...what my wager would be. If I win, that is." He looked at her inquiringly as he saw her flush with color. "I'm sorry, did I say something?"  
  
"Oh no, no... It's just that..." she trailed off as she looked at him again.  
  
He was about to say something when the door suddenly swung open, making them both jump in surprise. Makoto strode in, not noticing the expression on both of their faces at first, but when she did, she stopped abruptly. "Am I interrupting anything?"  
  
Her words made Ami's face bloom with deeper color. "N-no, we were just playing chess."  
  
"Oh.. Well, I can see the others aren't here yet." She shook her head tiredly. "Shouldn't we be starting already?"  
  
At that moment, the door swung open again. Both Rei and Jadeite entered the room, apparently in the middle of a discussion. This ended when they were inside the room; Rei took a seat beside Makoto on the sofa, and Jadeite approached the table where Ami and Zoicite were playing.  
  
"Playing chess, eh?" Jadeite said, his eyes hovering upon the chessboard. A look of surprise was written all over his face, and he spoke again, "It looks like Zoicite has met his match." He gave Ami an admiring gaze, and turned to Zoicite, grinning. "I knew the time would come."  
  
Zoicite snorted at that. Turning to Ami, he said to her, "We'll continue this another time, when this ass is out of sight."  
  
Meanwhile, Jadeite took notice of a piece of paper on the table, with something scribbled on it. "What's this?" He reached to pick it up and take a closer look. But Zoicite snatched it out from his grasp, shredding it to pieces, and then crumbling it. Ami hid a smile.  
  
Jadeite frowned. "Hey, what was that all about?"  
  
"None of your business," he replied, before tossing it into the trash can.  
  
Makoto stood up. "Almost all of us are here, but where is Minako-chan and Kunzite?"  
  
"Or Nephrite, for that matter," Jadeite quipped in.  
  
"Never mind him; he's on his way here," she replied, waving a dismissive hand. "But--"  
  
The door swung open again. 'And in came the devil himself,' Makoto thought, as she saw Nephrite enter the room and approach her with a glowering look, seemingly oblivous of everyone else.  
  
"That was not what it looked like," Nephrite said through gritted teeth, standing before her now.  
  
But she refused to be intimidated, and told him with a deceptively innocent look, "Whatever you say...Nephrite-sama." She added the last part while batting her eyelashes.  
  
Both Ami and Rei whirled their heads in surprise at hearing   
their friend address the general that way. And to actually see her _batting _ her eyelashes.   


But Zoicite caught the meaning quite clear, and howled with laughter. "I see--Lady Makoto met Lady Glynis, hasn't she?" The auburn-haired general snapped his mouth shut and scowled.   
  
"Shut up, Zoicite."  
  
But that only made him laugh harder, and now Jadeite was hooting, too. Ami sensed that the latter was going to say something to irritate Nephrite more, so she quickly stood up and said, "Don't you think we should start already? I'm certain General Kunzite and Minako-chan will be arriving shortly, so let's not waste time."  
  
Rei stood up as well, throwing Ami a knowing look, and hid a smile. "Ami-chan is right. We can get started with the research at least, since the nijizuishou is with Minako."  
  
Makoto's expression was neutral as she nodded and approached Ami. "I'll start with the maps," she offered.  
  
Nephrite cut in. "I'll help with that as well."  
  
Makoto whirled around to give him a look. "Fine," she said bitingly. He just stared at her, so she glared back at him challengingly. For a while, the two had forgotten that there were other people inside the room, and they just stood there glaring at each other.  
  
Zoicite, trying hard to hide his amused grin, broke the silence when he said, "Well, let's get to work then."  
  
That made the two move, but when Jadeite handed them the maps, they kept snatching it from each other, that they started snapping again.  
  
Ami could only sigh.

  
=====================================================================  
This story was written by Spatula Gurl. All comments and suggestions   
should be sent to author@chocobuckle.com. Naoko Takeuchi owns   
Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon and its characters. I am not making any   
profit from this fanfic.  
  
Visit Chocobuckle.Com for more of my fanworks and animanga shrines. *^.^*

AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
------------------------------  
Isn't it ironic that almost the whole chapter happened within two hours, and it's the longest chapter yet? I think I just wrote two chapters worth of space, and I'm still not finished with it... ^^;

Okay, this one's not too important, but I just thought to say it anyway... ^^; Originally, I wanted to use the anime version of the generals' eyes, where all of them--except for Zoicite--are blue-eyed. But then, I just realized that it would be much better if I just used the manga colors, where Jadeite's are blue; Zoicite's are still green; Nephrite's are brown; and Kunzite's are silver-gray. ^_^ So the changes I made in the other chapters are just those. ^^; Big apologies go to Lady Mars (Generals' Love) and Andrea Hui (ASMR), who keep up with uploading all these chapters... Thank you so much for everything.


	8. Chapter Six, Part II

This chapter is Rated G.  
  
======================  
The Legend of Serenity  
======================  
by: Spatula Gurl  
  
-- Chapter Six; PART 2  
  
  
"Gomenne, Artemis!"  
  
Artemis tried to glare at Minako. But the effect was ruined   
with all the choking and coughing sounds he was making. So Minako   
bended down and started pounding on his back to help, but what she   
got in return for her effort was a snarl from the ungrateful   
recepient--"You may want to stop now before I completely throw-up my   
breakfast with your inhuman pounding."  
  
Minako did stop the action that was bothering him so much,   
and frowned as she gave him a long-suffering look. "You should be   
flattered that I was excited to have found you."  
  
Artemis snorted at that. "You were probably just impatient   
to have your hands on the money--ow!!" He rubbed the back of his   
head where she just whacked him. "That hurts!" he complained.  
  
"Serves you right."  
  
"What did you do with the money you had earlier, anyway?"  
  
She flushed crimson as she snapped at him, "Not important!   
It wasn't much to begin with, anyway." And before the damned man   
could come up with a reply, she turned her back on him, her eyes   
searching the crowd. They finally lit up on the tall, silver-haired   
general who have just found her as well. And not quite looking   
very happy as he walked in long, purposeful strides to reach her.   
Wincing, she turned her back again to face Artemis, and told him,   
"General Kunzite's coming. Save the scoldings for later, okay?"  
  
The silver-haired general finally came, undoubtedly frowning   
darkly. Artemis' mouth snapped shut, and found himself reddening   
before the general's commanding presence. He could not help but   
wonder if he had seen the spectacle of his choking due to Minako's   
exuberant greeting. But the thought was completely forgotten as   
he saw the expression on the general's face--he followed the dark   
look which lead to Minako and realized it looked like the general   
had other things in mind...  
  
She did it again, running off like that. Kunzite was   
beginning to think she was doing it apurpose just to spite him. But   
now was not the time nor place to make a 'discussion' of it. He   
gave her a look nonetheless, unmistakable in its meaning, and it made   
her widen her eyes at him innocently as if to say "What did I do?".   
He turned his attention to the man beside her.  
  
Artemis straightened up and gathered his wits as he made a   
slight, formal bow. "I am quite sorry that we haven't the chance to   
meet under better circumstances, General Kunzite. Nevertheless, it   
is very much an honor to have made your acquaintance." He gestured   
to himself with his hand, as he then continued, "Imperial Court   
A--"  
  
"Ah yes, he is quite eager to be presented at Silverwood's   
royal court," Minako interrupted loudly, forcing a smile on her lips.   
She then tilted her head to the side, looking at Artemis, raising   
her eyebrows and widening her eyes ever so slightly, conveying a   
hidden message.  
  
Both men returned her look with a puzzled one, not quite   
understanding. When Artemis started to speak again, "But--"  
  
To hell with subtlety. The smile was gone, her irritation   
quite evident as she interrupted him through gritted teeth, "I   
thought perhaps that you would rather have this matter settled in a   
less public place. Surely, the CROWDS in this streets are making   
you uncomfortable. Too many people, everybody knowing everybody   
else's business...doesn't sound good, does it?"  
  
Artemis still looked confused, but fortunately, Kunzite was   
much quicker in catching on. A few people were already staring at   
them curiously, seeing two lords and a lady talking on the town   
sidewalk. He cleared his throat, and spoke for the first time since   
he caught up with Minako. "Pleased to meet you as well," he said,   
nodding once in acknowledgment. "It is best we hurry then. We have   
much to discuss about this important visit of yours."  
  
Artemis, who was the recipient of Minako's glares as she   
dragged him along, decided it was best to keep his mouth shut.  
  
For now.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What were you thinking, dimwit?!" Kunzite heard Minako snarl   
to her companion, Artemis.  
  
"I've already said I'm sorry, I completely forgot!"  
  
"You can't keep a secret to save your soul!"  
  
Kunzite decided he had enough of their squabbling. In a low,   
no-nonsense voice, he told them, "If you're not careful, both of you   
will be slipping something out sooner or later. You wouldn't like   
the castlefolk gossiping about our affairs."  
  
At that, the two effectively silenced. Kunzite continued to   
lead the way to the drawing room. When they finally reached it, all   
three stepped inside and found that the rest of the generals, as well   
as Ami, Rei and Makoto were already there. And the room, Minako   
observed, looked quite busy. Everyone was talking at the same time,   
and most of them--Mako-chan, Nephrite, Jadeite, Zoicite--were talking   
in very loud voices, determined on overpowering each other's volumes.  
  
Moving in with a sheepish smile, and cringing at the   
deafening noises, Minako asked, "A-no, are we late?"  
  
Everyone stopped in mid-action as they realized who just   
came in. Kunzite stepped in place beside the blonde-girl, took one   
look, and said in a deceptively mild voice, "I trust you all had   
some work done ahead of us, since we came in later than expected."  
  
The three men could only look at him with blank expressions.   
The Lady Ami was blushing profusely, a telltale sign of what they   
had accomplished so far. The Lady Makoto was stammering something   
incoherrent, an explanation of some sort. And Lady Rei, just stood   
there, staring at them, her mouth hanging slightly open when she was   
about to say something to her companions inside the room, before the   
newcomers stepped inside.  
  
"We, ah..." Zoicite cleared his throat before he continued,   
"We were getting to that," he finished, shoving his hands in his   
pockets.  
  
One brow shot upward. Kunzite said nothing, as he walked   
away from his position on the doorway, with Minako, revealing one   
more man behind him. Makoto's eyes widened as she they fell upon the   
dearly familiar form of Artemis. She ran forward to meet him, as the   
rest of the women behind her cried delightedly in chrous, "Artemis!"  
  
  
  
  
  
After much explanation and introductions that followed,   
the group went back to working, along with Artemis, who was helping   
with the research. He was there to deliver money as well as helpful   
information (which he and Luna acquired) the women would need, but he   
was also to stay awhile to help them sort out arrangements and help   
them out with everything else until his return to the Lunarian   
Kindgdom. His stay, if short, would have at least been truly useful.   
Much of these reasons were related to their companions, the generals,   
but not all. They still had to be cautious, after all, and now was   
not the right time to discern whether they were involved in the   
situation as much as they are, but the women already suspected as   
much. Then again, it could just be plain coincidence, something much   
more believable under the circumstances.  
  
So, the group which now consisted of nine persons, including   
the platinum-haired newcomer, was now working inside the drawing   
room. Work, meaning planning on the next destination as well as   
sorting out related information about the nijizuishou, branching out   
to more than a couple of topics and issues. Put two and two   
together, and they just might find a clue to solving the mysterious   
disappearance of Endymion; and for the ladies, Serenity. This was no   
easy task; the women, who were apparently working alongside the   
generals, had much information to keep to themselves. Most of their   
knowledge couldn't be shared without having to explain the rest, which   
was supposed to be kept secret. Some of these involved the generals   
themselves, and of course, this too, had to be kept from them...  
  
"This is boring," Minako whispered to Artemis. "Do I have to   
get stuck with the research, too? I'd rather be working on something   
else."  
  
"Stop your whining," Artemis admonished in a voice not higher   
than a whisper. "Tonight--"  
  
"Yes, yes, I know. Come to our room by ten o'clock this eve."  
  
"Our?"  
  
"Yes, well, Mako-chan's and mine. We figured this sleeping   
arrangements would be better under the circumstances. We would've   
opted for a single room, if that were possible. But they gave us   
two rooms; one for me and Mako-chan, then another for Ami-chan and   
Rei-chan. It was the best we could do, otherwise they would've   
given us each separate rooms."  
  
Artemis pondered on this thoughtfully for a moment, before   
saying, "Well, where is it? You have to show me where it is, so I   
can sneak up there by myself. Otherwise, the maids will be having   
something new to gossip about." At the latter, he rolled his eyes   
heavenward, as if exasperated.  
  
"I'll show you after lunch. Make sure no one sees you,   
alright? I get enough suspicion from General Kunzite as it is."  
  
"Really?" Artemis asked, genuinely surprised. No one had   
mentioned anything about suspicions from their party, but the women   
hadn't had time to explain their current situation with him in   
private, either. But now, acutely aware that the person in   
discussion was in the same room, he dismissed further thoughts about   
it, deciding to reserve it for later. "What about the nijizuishou?"  
  
"It's with Rei-chan. Don't worry, we'll all be there."  
  
  
An hour past lunch, Makoto decided to take a leisurely stroll   
once again in the rose garden where she had been earlier. She wanted   
to have a clear mind before going back to work. A few of them   
decided to take a short break themselves, promising to return to the   
drawing room a half hour later. Minako and Artemis headed to the   
library, followed by Zoicite and Ami moments later.  
  
She wandered listlessly in the rose garden, the beautiful   
scenery doing little to lighten her somber mood. All that note   
taking, map tracing and sketching must've gotten into the wrong side   
of her system.  
  
She drew a deep breath. So maybe today was just not her day.   
She's certainly had worse. But that didn't explain her mood. For   
some reason, she was feeling rather irritable, and for a while now,   
she'd given up on having any other thoughts as to what brought it   
about. She was feeling fine, until later that morning, when she was   
strolling about in this very garden.  
  
Perhaps that was it. Being here had brought memories of her   
Lunarian home. And she didn't like feeling even a tinge of   
homesickness, because it was all too depressing.  
  
She frowned at that. It made little sense that her irritable   
mood was brought forth by depression. Well whatever it was, Makoto   
decided for the last time to avoid dwelling on it. It was adding up   
to her irritation, almost like her verbal skirmishes with Nephrite.   
  
She frowned again as the particular general entered her   
thoughts. He was a confusing man, and now she didn't quite know what   
to think of him. Most of the time, he was plain frustrating. But   
there were other times that...she shook her head. Once, and only   
once, in the garden. He pricked off her anger easily enough, but   
then even she was aware that that wasn't much of a task. She had a   
quick temper, and perhaps that was why he was purposely singling her   
out for his barbs. It was infuriating that he would find anything   
amusing at her expense, so who could blame her when she stalked off?   
Besides, she wasn't much good at exchanging epithets.  
  
And of course, when she thought she had had enough, she   
decided to stomp off instead of letting her temper fully fly off the   
handle--she wasn't that annoyed yet. She thought she handled that   
quite nicely--until she fell flat on her face. Just the memory of it   
was heating her face up again. And the untimely appearance of that   
girl, Glynis, only made matters worse.  
  
Who did she think she was, anyway? An obnoxious young girl,   
to be sure, and she was...clinging, for crying out loud. She should   
have had fun, seeing her with him like that, and for once, she had   
seen not a trace of that smug look the general was so fond of   
wearing. But the girl had gotten on her nerves. And she was angry   
enough to be of the opinion that both deserved each other's company.  
  
When Makoto reached the end of the clearing and found herself   
in the area of the beautiful marbled fountain she had been to earlier   
in the morning, she was surprised to see that she was not alone.  
  
A little girl, with a lovely head of pale blonde curls, was   
sitting by the side of the fountain. On her head was a wreath of   
beautiful lilies, and she had one of the same flower in her hand.   
She was playing with it, dipping and tracing it along the surface of   
the water.  
  
Makoto recognized the little girl as Akira, the younger   
sister of Prince Saitou. When she stepped out of the clearing, the   
little girl heard her footsteps and turned around to see who it was.   
A look of surprise was apparent in her features as she took in the   
form of the tall, chestnut-haired woman who was approaching her.   
She straightened up quickly, slightly jarring the wreath of lilies on   
her hair as she did so.  
  
Makoto smiled at the little girl. Having reached her in a   
couple of steps, she kneeled down beside her. "I didn't know you   
were in here. Earlier, I was looking all over the place for you."  
  
The little girl, wide-eyed by now, was still silent. Makoto   
sighed. Then smiling again, she asked her, "You're Princess   
Akira, aren't you?"  
  
The child nodded. "Well, I am Lady Kino, but you can just   
call me Makoto. I was hoping we'd get to know each other better."   
She turned her face towards the foutain, as she remarked, "Everything   
here is so beautiful. It's a place anyone would want to live in   
forever."  
  
Akira was now looking at the lady with much interest and less   
unease. But still she remained silent. When Makoto turned to her,   
she looked at the wreath of lilies in her hair and gave her another   
warm smile. Reaching out, she fixed the wreath from its lopsided   
state, and remarked, "These are very beautiful, too. Where did you   
get them?"  
  
"From the garden below the Silver Tower," Akira blurted out   
shyly. She looked up to the woman, and hesitantly returned the   
smile.  
  
"Do you think you can show me where it is, and maybe help me   
make a wreath of my own?" When the little girl nodded, Makoto's   
smile brightened. "I was looking for you because I thought maybe   
you could give me a small tour around the castle grounds. Then,   
shall we go? I still have time before I return back to the others."   
She held out her hand as she stood up. When Akira shyly took hold   
of it Makoto knew she just made herself a new friend. She had   
already forgotten her earlier state of irritation, and was already   
feeling quite wonderful indeed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Elements!"  
  
The word came out whispered from the blue-haired genius, as   
the idea suddenly struck her. She immediately sat up, her mind   
whirling with questions and answers, oblivious that she now had   
the attention of her three companions. It took her awhile to notice   
that all of them were staring at her with odd expressions on their   
faces. She blushed as she explained hastily, "It might have   
something to do with elements."  
  
"Interesting concept," Zoicite finally said slowly after a   
moment of silence, and turned to look at her thoughtfully. "How did   
you come up with that idea?"  
  
"Ancient sorcery involved fusion of pure ether with the most   
basic of elements to seal a certain amount of energy, retaining that   
energy in its balanced state, and can therefore be solidified in   
jeweled form. This is a common enough process, but only few can be   
counted on to create an effective sealant, such as high level   
magic-users."  
  
Puzzled, Minako cut in. "I don't get it. How does this help   
us know where the rest of the nijizuishou are located?"  
  
"Perhaps knowing the nijizuishou's consistency can help us   
know where to look for them," Zoicite said. "Did I guess right?"  
  
Ami nodded. "The fusion can usually be accomplished with   
basic elements as its primary medium. They exist on a certain   
elemental field, and react as naturally as the element they are   
infused with. By pinpointing the existing elemental fields, our   
search would be narrowed down." Ami paused only for a moment to   
draw breath, then continued, "But the best part is, an elemental   
medium can even be used to draw out another medium. I'm not sure if   
it draws out an opposite or like substance, as I am not familiar with   
the particulars, and I've never done it before. But it's not really   
a problem, because that can easily be found out." She smiled   
brightly as she finished her explanation, but was surprised as she   
met Artemis' slightly blank look. "Uh, Artemis? You haven't spoken   
at all."  
  
At Ami's questioning look, Artemis laughed sheepishly. "You,   
ah, lost me somewhere after the fusion part. But never mind," he   
said, with an apologetic smile. "You said something about narrowing   
down the search?"  
  
"Yes, well, if the rest of the nijizuishou were undisturbed   
from their original locations, we can narrow down on the places to   
look for them because they must be in an elemental field."  
  
"So, you're saying this 'mission' is as good as done?"   
Artemis asked hopefully.  
  
The blue-haired genius' lips curled into a rueful smile as   
she shook her head slowly. "This is only assuming that the   
nijizuishous were created through elemental fusion. And remember,   
we've never done it ourselves before. This is just one of the many   
possible ways to look for the rest of the crystals."  
  
"Yes," Zoicite agreed. "It's a long shot, but it's worth a   
try. You did say this elemental fusion process was commonly used   
among wielders of high-level magic, didn't you?"  
  
"Pretty much, whenever the needs arise."  
  
"There's only one thing that bothers me. If the nijizuishous   
are seven in number, as you all say, then they don't match the number   
of basic elements, which is four. That being fire, water, wind and   
earth. You don't suppose the elemental fusion could produce double   
crystals on the same element, do you?"  
  
A noticeable silence fell upon the three persons before him.   
When Ami finally spoke up, it was to reply vaguely with, "It is...uh,   
possible, but unlikely." She wasn't even looking at him when she   
said that, but was looking at Minako with an odd expression, an   
undiscernable mixture of knowing calm and secretive alarm. She then   
said, "There may be a couple of books in here that might be of some   
help. Minako-chan, can you please help me look?"  
  
The two females stood up and made their way to the shelves   
at the back. When they were alone and hidden from view as well as   
hearing, Minako murmured, "Seven in all. Maybe you're right."  
  
Ami nodded. "Perhaps."  
  
"Basic Gaian elements only counts four. It annoys me that   
they leave off my favorite element."  
  
"They don't consider 'love' an element. Only Lunarian   
magic-users consider it one."  
  
"Do you think 'light' and 'dark' were used as well? They're   
the only ones left of the seven elements."  
  
"It's highly possible," Ami said with a little nod.  
  
"But isn't that quite difficult to pull off?"  
  
"If there's one person in this universe who can do it, Queen   
Serenity can."  
  
Minako smiled. "There was never any doubt," she said. Then,   
"How did you know all about those fusion stuff, anyway?"  
  
Ami's expression turned sheepish. "It's not the usual lesson   
we take as the senshi, but it was mentioned in the last introductory   
Zefirian Arts class. Don't you remember?"  
  
Minako grinned in reply. "No, I don't." Her tone implied a   
hanging "of course".  
  
The other laughed, and then sighed. "It wasn't a very   
significant bit, so I don't blame you for not recalling. But I had   
an interesting discussion with Saioh-sensei about it, and had done   
some reading that--"  
  
Minako groaned as she brought up a hand to stop Ami. "Don't   
tell me, I already know."  
  
Ami gave a little laugh before shaking her head and then   
saying, "These are ancient Science scrolls. What about over there?"  
  
"These are fiction stuff," Minako answered. "Mostly books."  
  
"I'll go ahead and look at the shelves on the west wing,   
and if I don't see anything, I just might look through these stuff,"   
Ami said, pointing to the shelf before her.  
  
"Go ahead. I'll just browse through this side."  
  
"Just call me if you find something, alright?"  
  
"Alright," Minako replied, as she watched Ami head towards   
the west wing.  
  
Now turning to the shelves of books that towered over her,   
she gave a little sigh. How was she going to find anything in here?   
Thick and uniformed volumes of books filled each shelf, neatly   
arranged and looked as if they haven't been touched for a long time.   
'As if anyone would really bother,' Minako thought to herself,   
'Unless of course, they had someone like Ami-chan in the castle.'   
She slid her index finger across the rows of books, and grimaced at   
the amount of dust that was collected underneath the tip. 'Yuck,'   
she thought, rubbing the dirt away with her thumb.  
  
Her eyes quickly scanned through the book titles as she went   
past the base shelves. How many books could there be in one   
category? Eyes of sky blue followed the full length of the shelves.   
Obviously about a thousand. With a dejected sigh, she slowed down   
her pace so she could scan through the titles more clearly. She   
should be looking through a more specific title. What should it be?   
Under Supernatural perhaps? Sorcery Arts? There shouldn't be too   
many books of those kinds. People of Earth really didn't venture   
much into the arts of magic until a couple of decades ago. At least   
not blatantly so; back then the concept was too unfathomable for the   
most of them to accept. Perhaps circumstances had forced them into   
believing. But still they knew so little. Anything beyond the   
knowledge of supernatural existence was undoubtedly unbreached by   
most of their simple minds. Which is the way it should be. Of   
course, it would have been better if they knew nothing at all; the   
Lunarians and Gaians going on their own merry ways. The Lunarians   
keeping faithful watch of the beautiful blue planet, and the Gaians   
blissfully unaware of the effects of evil sorcery and other life   
forms on the universe. Of course, the latter part only applied to   
Endymion's court, since they should be the only ones who knew of   
their existence, the only ones who ever made contact with any of   
them...  
  
Minako stifled a yawn. She didn't like the idea of sucking   
up all the dust in the shelves. She tried rubbing the exhaustion in   
her eyes and willed herself to finish her task. As her eyes went   
past through another shelf, something caught her eye. She did a   
double take. Something shiny was stacked behind the the loose line   
of books. She took a closer look and saw that it was something   
golden. She reached for it behind the books and dusted it as she   
held it between both of her hands.  
  
It was a book, thinner than most, but seemed to be just   
average among the fiction ones. It was hardbound, the edges wrapped   
in golden paper. A small, yellow ribbon hung from its spine, and was   
tied to a beautiful gold pendant which, despite its thinness, had   
such intricate designs. It looked liked it was to be used as a page   
marker. The title, embossed from its original brown covering, was   
written in silver ink.  
  
"The Falling of a Goddess," Minako read, the alluring title   
piquing her curiousity.  
  
Unlike the thick and seemingly virginal books that occupied   
the other shelves, it was less dusty. The only clue that gave away   
the book's standing of time was its faint musty scent, which she got   
a whiff of as she opened it slowly to the very first leaf. Something   
was scribbled in black ink, but Minako could not make anything out   
except for a few characters here and there and the date which was   
inscribed on the upper right corner of the page: December 23, XA0000.  
  
"Almost 30 years ago...?" Minako murmured. The book was   
older than herself. She couldn't help but wonder who its original   
owner was.  
  
She read the third leaf (which was preceeded by a blank one),   
containing descriptions of each main character. The book was   
apparently a historical romance story about a geiko who fell in love   
with the son of a rich family, and got herself caught in a feud   
between clans.  
  
"Minako?"  
  
At the sound of Ami's voice, Minako's thoughts were pulled   
back to reality. She quickly closed the book that she was holding,   
and stacked it between the other ones in the shelf. Meanwhile, a   
sneeze echoed throughout the hall.  
  
"Have you found anything?" Ami asked as she appeared into   
view, rubbing her nose. Apparently, she had sniffed up some dust.  
  
Minako laughed, before giving a negative shake of the head.   
"I haven't had any luck. How about you?"  
  
"Maybe," Ami answered. She sneezed again before saying,   
"I'm going to go back and scan through them more thoroughly. Unless   
you want me to help you find something or wait for you?"  
  
"It's okay, you go on ahead."  
  
"Alright." Ami turned to leave, but not before asking, "What   
about that other book you were reading a while ago?"  
  
"Book? Oh, that one. It was just a fiction book that caught   
my eye."  
  
"Oh, okay." The blue-haired genius gave a little smile and   
waved as she went on her way.  
  
Minako was about to do the same, but then, she caught herself   
looking at the book one more time...   
  
She never was the romance-novel type. She wasn't the book   
reader, period. With a sigh, she shrugged and reached for it anyway,   
then tucked it under her arm as she headed towards the shelves she   
hadn't looked through yet.   
  
She was still a romantic, after all.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Is there something wrong, Nephrite-sama?"  
  
The person, whom the question was asked of, turned his gaze   
fully at the beautiful young girl sitting across him. He sighed   
inaudibly, before answering her question with just the slightest   
tinge of exasperation. "No, nothing is wrong. I'm just a bit...  
drained out."  
  
Glynis lowered her cup, and frowned worriedly. "You do look   
a bit tired. Perhaps it's too stuffy in here for you. Would you   
like to come with me for a walk in the gardens?"  
  
"Thank you, but I'd rather not," he replied with a stiff   
smile. "I've had enough garden-strolling to last me a lifetime."  
  
She stopped abruptly and turned to look at him. Conciously   
brushing away her bangs, she told him casually, "As I recall, you   
were in one of the gardens yourself this morning. Weren't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She cleared her throat, then lowered her gaze before   
continuing carefully. "You were with...what was her name again?"  
  
"You mean Lady Kino?"  
  
"Yes, that's right." She brought up her eyes again to meet   
directly with his. "I have never met her before." A short pause.   
"Who is she, by the way?"  
  
Just then, one of the servants came in and made her presence   
known. After bowing respectfully before the two of them, she turned   
again to Lady Glynis, saying, "M'lady, His Majesty, Prince Saitou   
wishes to speak with you in his study."  
  
Glynis frowned at the interloper, not appreciating the   
interruption. "Right now?"  
  
"Yes, m'lady."  
  
Still frowning, and wondering what it was the Prince wanted   
to speak to her with, she gathered her skirts and stood up. "Will   
you excuse me for a moment, Nephrite-sama? I--"  
  
"Don't worry about it," Nephrite cut in. "I was about to   
return to the others, anyway. There is still much work to do."  
  
Silence. Then, she nodded numbly in reply. Just before   
exiting through the door, she paused briefly, and turned imploring   
eyes hesitantly towards him. She looked as if she wanted to ask   
him something, but she turned away again, sighing softly.  
  
Nephrite's gaze followed Glynis until the door closed behind   
her. He stared at the closed door for awhile, not saying anything,   
not leaving the room to join the others as he said he would.  
  
Then, he finally stood up, and walked towards the window.   
His face did not show any outward reaction, but he was thinking   
deeply to himself...  
  
  
  
  
Zoicite was whistling to himself, the merry sound filling the   
narrow expanse of the hallway. Work in the library was starting to   
give him neck and back strains, and he was only too glad to have   
switched with Jadeite as he and Ami took their break. To his dismay,   
though, the lady excused herself to her chamber, deciding to sleep   
the afternoon away.  
  
As he strolled further along, he saw Glynis on her way out.   
He paused momentarily, smiling good-naturedly at the girl as he asked   
her, "Have you seen Nephrite?"  
  
The girl looked up, appearing a bit startled by his presence.  
Then, returning with a smile half-faltering, she answered, "He's   
inside." With a nod, she excused herself and exited swiftly just as   
Zoicite opened the door from which she came out of.  
  
He entered the room and found the said general, with his back   
to him, staring quietly outside the elegantly framed glass.  
  
  
  
  
It didn't matter much to him back then. He had always   
dismissed Glynis' undivided attentions as childish infatuation, a   
major case of hero worship. But hell, the girl was already turning   
sixteen...hasn't she outgrown her old feelings?   
  
Obviously not.  
  
The door creaked open. Nephrite quickly turned around to see   
who it was, only to find Zoicite stolling across the room towards   
him.  
  
"So this is where you've been all afternoon?" Zoicite asked,   
frowning.  
  
When Nephrite did not reply, Zoicite remarked dryly, "If   
there's anything worse than a whining woman, it's a sulking male."  
  
Barely had he finished when Nephrite glowered at him and   
snapped, "I am not sulking."  
  
"Then what are you, giving me the silent treatment?"  
  
"Spare me the humor, Zoicite. I'm not really in the mood   
right now."  
  
Zoicite merely shrugged, used to his friend's blunt way with   
words and mercuric moods. And if there was anyone who was the   
least affected with his friend's sharp tongue, it was he (which   
was quite an accomplishment, to say in the least). Seating himself   
as Nephrite turned his back on him, he replied "Well, aren't we the   
jovial fellow! What's wrong this time?"  
  
Nephrite did not answer, but the blonde already had a good   
guess. Smirking, he said, "Well, you've got to admit she has   
gotten older this time. Prettier, too. So why don't you   
reconsider?"  
  
"You like that idea so much, then why don't you go on and   
have her?" Nephrite exploded.  
  
The blonde cocked a single brow at that outburst, realizing   
for once, that his friend was really not up for some ribbing ("--of   
course, we'll conveniently forget his own sardonic self"). If   
he wasn't in such a good mood himself...  
  
Trying hard not to smile, he remarked lightly, "Well, why   
don't you tell her about what you...err, feel?" Then frowning   
slightly, he added, "But at least TRY do it gently, for Kami-sama's   
sake. Glynis is such a gentle girl, you'll probably break--no,   
POUND her little heart into pieces and then some."  
  
Nephrite growled angrily. "What the hell do you think?!"  
  
"Well, since you asked for it, I think you'll have her in   
tears in no time at all, if you do insist on doing it your way."  
  
Another glower. "Do you mean to say--"  
  
"Let me put it this way, my friend," Zoicite interrupted   
with a wide grin, his light green eyes sparkling with humour.   
"'Beat it' is probably the most compassionate phrase you can   
think of." Shaking his head as he chuckled, he added, "Face it,   
Nephrite. You've got the amazing sensitivity of a rock."  
  
Nephrite scowled darkly.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Dinner that night was as eventful as a turtle race. With an   
exeption to the wild, disarrayed entrance of Prince Yokio, the   
younger brother of Saitou who came barging in the dining hall,   
looking like the messy seven-year old boy that he was, the evening   
was quite dull. Prince Saitou was unable to join them during that   
time, and the rest of the party was exhausted from whatever activity   
they have done that day. Artemis found himself sitting between   
the stoical creatures Nephrite and Kunzite, much to his unease.   
And, Lady Glynis Rydelle was of course, present at the table beside   
Nephrite--all in all topping the dull, silent evening with an air   
of awkwardness. She seemed particularly interested in knowing about   
the four women--Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako--but could not get any   
better answers than their politely evasive ones. When at last,   
Minako decided to excuse herself, with the promise to call it a   
night, everyone else seemed to follow suit and left the dining   
hall.  
  
The clock continued to tick by.  
  
Nine thirty.  
  
  
  
  
Kunzite sipped absently from his wine glass, allowing the   
sweet, liquid taste to warm his mouth for a few moments before   
gulping it down. He was tired, yes, but for some reason, he wasn't   
feeling drowsy at all. So he decided to go out in the balcony and   
have a few drinks to soothe his worn-out nerves. The night breeze   
was calming, and so was gazing up at the velvety sky.  
  
"Brooding, Kunzite?"  
  
Jadeite was walking towards the silver-haired general,   
another bottle of champagne in one hand and a wine glass in the   
other. He stopped beside him, his eyes looking heavenward as if to  
share the view.  
  
They shared a few more moments of companionable silence,   
drinking. Jadeite was lost in his own thoughts. He had been   
so all throughout dinner that eve, especially when Glynis started   
asking questions about the women. He couldn't help but ponder on   
the many other questions that Glynis' wonderings brought...  
  
Kunzite was thinking of no particular thing, until his gaze   
incidentally drifted upward to one of the many windows in the   
chambers of the palace. He could see that there was a faint yellow   
light aglow from inside the room, illuminating in stark contrast a   
lone sillhouette. He stared, having recognized almost instantly   
who it was. Even from the outside, there was no mistaking whom   
that slender and petite form belonged to, especially that long mane   
being freed from what was apprently a ribbon. He knew   
instinctively that it could be no one else but her, having known   
exactly where her room was.  
  
Jadeite followed his gaze. Vaguely noticing that his   
companion's eyes stopped intently on something, he trailed his look   
to that of the northeast window. He took another sip of champagne.  
  
"You're wondering about her," Jadeite said quietly, breaking   
the silence.  
  
Kunzite turned his head slightly to glance at him. "What?"  
  
"I know," he replied. "I've been thinking, too. Don't you   
feel strange that we're working with women we barely even know?"  
  
Kunzite, not dropping his gaze from upward, said, "Yes, I know   
what you mean. And sometimes, I ask myself if I had acted   
impulsively in agreeing with this arrangement."  
  
Jadeite nodded. "They do seem harmless enough. But I feel   
that they're hiding something. What do you think about dinner?"  
  
"Souffle was good."  
  
Jadeite blinked, sidetracked by the sudden uncharacteristic   
shot of his friend at humour. He smiled, before continuing, "No,   
I meant when Glynis started asking questions. It's understandable   
that we keep it to ourselves, where they are from, but don't you   
ever wonder who they really are?"  
  
"Of course I do," came the reply. "There are a lot of things   
we don't know or understand about them."  
  
"Like how they appear to be mysteriously knowledgeable of   
what's going on. Or the way they act. You know they're not like   
the regular court ladies we're used to."  
  
"Or why they agreed to work with us in the first place. We   
find Mamoru in return, but what does this mission gain them?"  
  
Jadeite's expression turned thoughtful. "And who was that   
Artemis guy? He looks like he came out of nowhere. Why didn't   
they tell us about him before?"  
  
"I believe Lady Aino mentioned him before in passing. But   
it was tossed so casually, I barely remembered it..."  
  
Right at that moment, a white-clad figure from inside the   
hall caught Kunzite's attention, and his words trailed off in   
wonder. "Who was that?"  
  
Jadeite turned around to see what his friend was looking at.   
The person swept past the hall and climbed up the eastern stairway,   
but not before he got a look at who it was.  
  
"Well, speak of the devil. That was Artemis."  
  
Kunzite frowned. "What is he doing at this hour? I thought   
he had already retired to his quarters."  
  
Jadeite sighed. "See what I mean? These people are   
creeping us out night and day. But don't worry about him, Kunzite,"   
he said. "He's probably just returning to his right room now.   
Which reminds me. What time is it, anyway?"  
  
Both men turned to look at the grandfather clock standing   
inside the hall. "Ten o'clock," Kunzite answered, as he finished   
off his fifth glass. "I guess we should be calling it a night, too.   
Much more work to do tomorrow..."  
  
  
  
At that exact moment, a silver-haired Mau, dressed in white,   
came creeping quietly inside one of the guest chambers in the east   
wing.  
  
Both generals left before they could see the northeastern   
window they had just been looking at earlier alight fully.  
  
  
=====================================================================  
This story was written by Spatula Gurl. All comments and suggestions   
should be sent to author@chocobuckle.com. Naoko Takeuchi owns   
Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon and its characters. I am not making any   
profit from this fanfic.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
---------------  
WARNING: THIS IS STILL A VERY ROUGH DRAFT.  
Finally! You're probably wondering what took so long? Well, I had   
no internet connection for the whole month of June. Seriously. ^^;   
I know, I'm always so late with the chapters; I'm not always in a   
writing mood. Gomme! Also, Gurlmail had updated its service--and as   
it is with updating email services, old mails get lost, practically   
never to return. ;_; So, anyone who e-mailed me between the dates   
May 30 to June 30, I'm really very sorry, but I never read your   
letters! I'm still hoping that Gurlmail didn't lose it after all,   
but I sincerely doubt it. A big "HI" to Mn, Meg, Polgara and Lacey!   
Sorry for the long wait...Chapter 6A & 6B are for all of you!  
  
My favorite is actually Chapter 6a, but I don't like this second part   
much at all. ;_; I'm trying to revv up with the character development   
(while slowing down at the plot development), but it didn't turn out   
well on this part (actually, I'm focusing more on Mako-Neph and   
Minako-Kunz for now. I have a separate schedule for Rei-Jed. ^_-   
I'm still not definite about Ami-Zoi, though). I had to insert a lot   
of background information and plot details on this chapter to give out   
a clue on what the senshi and generals are doing, and why. But we're   
still a long way from the middle of the story. @_@  
As for the people who've given me their comments, thank you so much!   
I'm sorry, I just can't help my tardiness! ;_; But while you're   
waiting for the next parts to come out, I'm recommending three of my   
most favorite fanfictions for you to read:  
1.) The Beast [by Ninx] -- SM fic  
You can find this at A Sailormoon Romance and at Generals' Love.  
http://www.moonromance.com   
http://members.xoom.com/_XMCM/GeneralsLove  
2.) Of Love and Honor [by Tin Mandigma ]-- Rurouni Kenshin fic  
DEFINITELY MY FAVE OF ALL TIME. A Misao-Aoshi fic you can find   
at: http://members.dencity.com/Tin/fanfics/rk/olh.html  
3.) Masquerade [by Shawny Wong] -- Yuu Yuu Hakusho fic  
One of my new favorites. A cute Kurama and Botan story you can   
find at: http://geocities.com/yyh_k_b/  
Btw, for those who were asking, I've now opened up my newest site.   
It's located at http://www.chocobuckle.com. But I haven't been   
updating it yet, and it may take a while. I'm waiting for a good   
break to finish it up. 


	9. Chapter Seven

Rated G  
  
======================  
The Legend of Serenity  
======================  
by: Spatula Gurl  
  
-- Chapter Seven  
  
  
  
Artemis hurried across the dimly lit hallway and pushed open   
the door into the bedroom. Looking around him twice, he slipped   
inside and closed the door behind him.  
  
Sitting quietly by the fireplace were all four girls. Rei   
was sitting closest by the warm, crackling fire, her head slightly   
bowed and her eyes closed in deep meditation. The other three   
surrounded her in a tiny circle, and looked up from whatever they   
were doing earlier as soon as they heard Artemis' entrance.  
  
"Did you pass by anyone on your way here?" Minako was quick   
to ask in a whisper.  
  
"None that I know of," the silver-haired Mau replied. He   
sat down on the floor beside her. "What are you trying to find   
out?" he asked, referring to the fire reading Rei was obviously   
doing. He was, after all, quite familiar with the young miko's   
frequent consulting of the sacred flame. The girl's gift for   
accurate interpretations of the fire had always been a valuable   
asset to the senshi.  
  
In response, Rei's eyelids fluttered open. She turned to   
Artemis and answered, "The usual. But this time, I was searching for   
patterns that might give us a clue. I thought about what Ami   
suggested."  
  
"And what did you find out?" Artemis asked.  
  
"That it is highly possible. I've been feeling a vague,   
elemental sort of link. I'll be doing a more thorough look on it   
tomorrow." Then she turned to Makoto. "You've been around the   
grounds, haven't you? Perhaps you can point me to a nearby temple   
where I could do it without disturbance."  
  
Makoto nodded in reply. "One of them is just near the dojo.   
We could go there first thing tomorrow, around four, if you like.   
I've been itching to put these limbs to practice. In fact," she   
said, turning to the rest of her friends, "I think we could all use   
a bit of exercise. Aren't you all worried that we're probably   
rusting up?"  
  
Ami opened her mouth to agree, but Minako inercepted with a   
groan. "Trust Mako-chan to remind us of that. I haven't got enough   
sleep as it is, and that's about five hours of rest. But--" she   
paused briefly, with a grin as she straightened up, "--you're   
probably right. It's not my idea of fun, but this body's got to   
toughen up for 'encounters' we're bound to have." Then to herself,   
she added, 'Ha! And that will teach General Kunzite not to   
underestimate me so much.'  
  
"Well?" Artemis said, his voice cutting through Minako's   
thoughts. "How is everything so far? You didn't come across any   
trouble when you got here, did you?"  
  
"Actually," Makoto sighed, "We've been tripping along nothing   
but trouble the very moment we got here..."  
  
"Let's not dwell on unpleasant thoughts, shall we?" Minako   
interceded, shuddering at the remembrance of her experience before   
all four of them got to the camp to meet with the generals for the   
first time.  
  
Makoto snorted in laughter while the two others hid a slight   
smile at remembering the same thing. Minako glared at them before   
adding, "Okay, so we had quite a run of bad luck." Then she turned   
to Artemis. "When we got to the camp, we weren't exactly looking   
our uh, best..."  
  
At Artemis puzzled look, Rei explained. "We fell into a   
muddy swamp on the way to the generals' camp."  
  
His eyes widened. "You mean you walked into camp looking   
like muddied haggards?"  
  
"Something like that," she replied straight-faced.  
  
"It's a wonder they didn't accuse you of being imposters,"   
Artemis said, shaking his head. "What about the generals? Are they   
giving you any trouble?"  
  
Minako thought for a moment then replied, "Not really. But   
General Kunzite is being very cautious. I think he senses that   
we're hiding something from them."  
  
"I think perhaps General Jadeite has almost the same   
sentiments. He hasn't said or done anything yet, however," Rei   
said. "But he's very perceptive."  
  
"I'm not sure about General Nephrite." It was Makoto's turn   
to speak. "It is difficult to read his thoughts. He almost never   
lets his guard down," she admitted grudgingly. Under her breath,   
she muttered, "But he does give me a hard time."  
  
"General Zoicite hasn't said anything. I think he finds the   
whole arrangement strange enough, but accepts it without questions,   
nonetheless," Ami stated with a nod. "He does admit to finding us   
quite different, though, but I think he surmised that it can be   
attributed to us being noblewomen from the Lunarian Kingdom."  
  
"Well," Artemis said, his expression turning quite serious,   
"We might never have another chance to talk this freely without the   
presence of outsiders, so we might as well be done with it. Tell me   
everything else have learned so far from the moment you got here."  
  
The girls filled him in on everything that had happened since   
their arrival on Earth. They related all in careful detail, from the   
ambush in the Suzumeno Himitsu forest to the guardian encounter in   
the Mikazuki cavern. Artemis was especially disturbed with the   
girls' tale of the latter, more so when Ami voiced out her own   
suspicions.  
  
"I never knew that Queen Serenity had created such a powerful   
guardian force, and here on Earth, nonetheless," Ami admitted. "Did   
you know about this?"  
  
Artemis frowned, as he thought for a moment. "I don't think   
so, but it doesn't really surprise me as much as it should. I do   
know that Her Highness has always taken similar precautions on   
everything else which she thought would be a target for outer   
invasions, but never as complicated as this one. This is the first   
time I have heard of a force implanted with artificial intelligence   
and Lunarian magic of the fifth tier."  
  
Minako shook her head. "The Queen was truly amazing. She   
must have foreseen the plan for the ginzuishou's theft."  
  
"Yes," Rei agreed. "She knew the enemy would go through her   
daughter to acquire the silver crytal, so she separated it into   
seven parts. These nijizuishou must have been made to scatter as   
soon as an attempt on extraction or some other method to get the   
silver crystal was done."  
  
"Let's not forget the Generals," Ami intercepted in a quiet   
voice. "These men...the guardian made some cryptic warning about   
them." She took a deep breath. "It can't be mere coincidence.   
Chiba-sama's four generals must have something to do with this   
puzzle, but I doubt if they know more than we do."  
  
"We've already suspected at first, you see," Makoto explained   
to Artemis. "General Zoicite had already said as much to Ami."  
  
"I asked him why he and his fellow generals were looking   
for a prince that has been missing for as long as Chiba-sama was,"   
Ami said. "And he replied that it was not out of duty to the throne.   
He could not explain it, but he knows that Chiba-sama is alive."  
  
"We regarded this information with little significance, but   
we kept note just the same." It was Rei who spoke again. "After   
all, all four of them shared the belief. And it did seem as if they   
were somewhat linked with the prince, although it could not be proven   
as of yet. But now, this force of a guardian who gave us the first   
of the seven rainbow crystals, confirmed our initial suspicions about   
them."  
  
"This could only mean two things," Artemis concluded grimly.  
"They could be our enemies, out to get hold of the crystal for   
reasons we're not sure of. Or," he said, as he eyed each of them   
carefully, "they could be the persons we are looking for. And if so,   
we should consider ourselves very, very lucky to have the job half   
done even before we knew it."  
  
"And if they're not..." Makoto trailed off.  
  
The room was silent for a moment. Then, Minako spoke up,   
"Either case, they are not to know of the vital details of our own   
mission until we are sure of the roles they play. We shall go on   
as before, but with extra caution."  
  
Artemis nodded in agreement. "Yes," he said, "And it seems   
that you girls have no other way to stop your inherrent power from   
coursing its natural path. That incident in the forest was a close   
one, and I'm actually quite surprised to hear you all say that no   
one seemed to notice. You must be very careful--we have no way of   
stopping it until we have Usagi-chan back to balance out your   
elemental tiers. Until then, imminent danger will unleash these   
powers of yours, and if that happens--" he paused with a sigh,   
"--the generals will want an explanation."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead, and she absently   
brushed back the locks of chestbut brown curls that were loose from   
her ponytail.  
  
It was still very early; the sun was yet to peek from its   
resting place, and the dark skies overhead only hinted of the morning   
to come in streaks of pink and violet.  
  
At a quarter before six in the morning, Makoto was in the empty   
dojo within the palace grounds, east of the temple where Rei was   
currently meditating. They had gone together forty-five minutes   
earlier, about an hour later from what they had originally planned.   
The two other girls were sound asleep; Makoto and Rei didn't want to   
disturb their contented slumber, so they went without them, Makoto   
making a mental note to persuade them the following day. But for now,   
she and Rei agreed that the two deserved a good sleep.  
  
For the longest while, she was aware of nothing else but her   
own kicks and thrusts that cut through the cold, silent air. She was   
sweating from all the effort of her practice, and her heart was   
pounding within her chest, but it did not matter. In a rhythmic pace   
she took big gulps of fresh air as she made each calculated move. It   
was quite some time before she finally took a rest and wiped her face   
clean of sweat with the small towel she brought with her.  
Pausing by the entrance steps, Makoto looked at the early   
morning sky. She took a deep breath, and smiled to herself, feeling   
quite refreshed. If course, it would've been better if she had   
someone to spar with, but under the circumstances, it was better that   
no one knew much about their own activities. They never claimed   
themselves helpless, true, but they never denied it, too. The   
generals have seen and experienced first hand that they were not   
working with frivolous noblewomen, so they probably wouldn't be   
surprised if they found out that they could actually fight better   
than expected. And besides, it was getting pretty common for royalty   
to be trained in at least one defensive art.  
  
Makoto began retracing her steps back to the temple, and   
wondered how Rei was doing. She guessed that there would be soon   
enough palace servants who would be assuming their daily duties any   
time now, so she hoped that Rei would be done by then. In half an   
hour, the palace grounds would surely awaken.  
  
Sure enough, when she reached the temple grounds not far   
away, a slim, raven-haired figure slipped quietly out onto the front   
steps. With a small smile still on her lips, Makoto rushed forword   
to meet Rei.  
  
"Was it any good?" Makoto wanted to know.  
  
Rei bit her lip. "There's a more distinct presence here   
than from the last time I tried to search for something within the   
blue crystal," she said. She lifted her right palm, and in it was   
the nijizuishou they got from the Mikazuki cavern. "There is raw   
energy inside of it, of that I am sure. But it is barely tangible.   
Ami-chan may be right about using a medium to draw out a similar   
crystal or force. I have found nothing else besides that, but I am   
certain we will get answers soon enough with just a few more tries."  
  
The two continued to walk back towards the main hall, passing   
quietly so as not to gain any notice from anyone nearby. Indeed, no   
one seemed to be around yet, although both of them could hear the   
soft, rousing bustle of early activity within the grounds. As they   
entered the narrow hallway leading to a flight of stairs, they were   
surprised to see an undoubtedly masculine figure approaching. More   
so when they suddenly realized that it was General Jadeite, still   
handsome even in what Minako would call an "ungodly hour".  
  
Jadeite was also surprised to see them, and he could see in   
their expressions that they weren't expecting to see him around so   
early in the morning either. He smiled, a lopsided curve to his lips   
which Rei rather thought gave him a charming, roguish look. "Good   
morning, ladies," he greeted them, nodding to acknowledge their   
presence. Giving them a quizzical look, he continued, "I didn't know   
that you women woke up this early in the morning. I had assumed   
that you would want to catch up on lost sleep."  
  
"Oh, we're early birds," Makoto said, as casually as she   
could, with a small laugh. "Fresh morning air is good. And you?"  
  
"It's a habit of mine, not waking up later than six in the   
morning," he admitted sheepishly. His eyes were inadvertently drawn   
to the quiet, raven-haired girl, Rei, who gave him her usual slight   
smile.   
  
'Nothing more than her enigmatic, polite smiles,' he remarked   
to himself, the thought drifiting so faintly inside his head it was   
almost unnoticed. He stared a moment longer than he intended, but   
neither women took heed of it.  
  
"Well, we better go now," Makoto said, giving him a warm   
smile of her own. "We still have to change. See you at breakfast!"   
she said, then waved.  
  
As soon as the two were out of hearing distance, Makoto gave   
a sigh of relief. "He didn't say anything about our clothes," she   
said, referring to their unusual garb. Rei was wearing a simple   
cotton kimono best for her long hours before the fire, and Makoto   
was wearing a loose outfit suitable for rigorous training hours. It   
was a far cry from the usual attire they wore around the palace most   
of the time, so Jadeite could've easily taken notice. But he did not,   
apparently being occupied with his own thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
Minako sat up with a yawn, rubbing her eyes as she did. She   
squinted through her half-open lids at the figure by the dresser.   
  
"Mako-chan?" she asked groggily. "What are you doing up so   
early?" Then, as an afterthought, she said, "Oh, that's right. I'm   
sorry I overslept..."  
  
Makoto tried to look stern, but she ruined it by grinning.   
"Forget it. I'll let this one pass. But tomorrow--"  
  
"I promise, I promise," the blonde said, turning over her   
head with a pillow, intending to go back to sleep. To her annoyance,   
Makoto pulled the pillow off, together with the sheets.  
  
"Get up, you sack of lazy bones! You owe me!"  
  
Grudgingly, Minako sat up again, muttering under her breath,   
"Why did I ever get stuck with you?"  
  
Makoto gave her a quelling look. "Hurry up. Wash and get   
dressed. We're going down for breakfast." After hearing Minako   
still muttering, she added, "If you keep that up, you'll never trim   
down those fat hips."  
  
Scowling, Minako snapped, "I do not have fat hips!"  
  
Trying hard not to laugh, Makoto threw a feigned patronizing   
glance her way, which made Minako growl and throw a pillow back at   
her.  
  
"Hurry up and get dressed!" Makoto repeated, finally giving   
in to laughter.  
  
"Only if you take back what you said," Minako retorted   
hotly, but did get up anyway.  
  
  
  
"Did you say General Kunzite is the one you're assigned to?"  
Artemis asked Minako in a whisper, as they exited the dining hall.  
  
When the blonde nodded in reply, Artemis shook his head   
gravely. "You'd better watch what you do around him. He does   
look like a cold, suspicious starch bag."  
  
Minako stifled a giggle. "He's not that bad, really. But   
what can you expect from the likes of him? He's just the same as   
the rest of them, only a little colder."  
  
"Hmph. If he could be colder, they'd use him to keep polar   
bears happy," Artemis snorted. "And that Zoicite guy doesn't seem   
the same way to me," he pointed out.  
  
"True," Minako agreed. "He's the one exception. Charming   
man, really." She thought for a moment. "But I'm alright with   
Kunzite, I guess." A pause. "He...makes me feel safe."  
  
Artemis looked at her with a raised brow, but she did not   
notice.  
  
"Well, of course, he keeps chiding me for my impulsive   
behavior--"  
  
"He said you were impulsive?"  
  
"Not in those words, but if you've ever seen the way he   
frowns at me, words are hardly necessary."  
  
"And are you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Acting impulsively?"  
  
Minako waved a dismissive hand in the air. "Who cares, as   
long as I get the job done?" At Artemis stern look, she added hotly,   
"I'm not doing anything rash, okay? It's just that Kunzite thinks I   
should stay put at all times and obey whatever he tells me to do!"  
  
"And maybe you should."  
  
"Don't give me that! He treats me like a child!"  
  
"Minako-chan, that's completely understandable. He's just   
doing what he thinks he should be doing. Of course he's concerned   
for your safety! And isn't that what you said earlier? He may treat   
you like a child, but at least you feel secure with him. Don't you?"  
  
"I guess so," Minako said and sighed again. "He may be cold   
and distant most of the time, but I think I'm starting to trust him."  
  
They continued along the hallway in companionable silence.   
Then, Artemis, with a thoughtful expression on his face, turned to   
Minako.  
  
"Does that man ever laugh?" he asked in pure wonder.  
  
Minako was so surprised by the question that she burst into   
a fit of giggles, catching the attention of a few servants passing   
by. "He's probably afraid that he'd crack his face if he did," she   
replied, smiling amusedly. She imagined it for a moment, and then   
paused. "But I imagine he'd look even more handsome with a real   
smile on his face."  
  
Now Artemis raised both of his eyebrows at that comment.   
His face formed into a teasing one as he remarked, "So you think the   
starch bag's handsome, eh?"  
  
"What?" Minako turned to him in surprise, her cheeks flushing   
pink. "Of course I--no, he--I mean, come on, a woman would have to   
be blind and deaf not to notice and hear the way the maids titter and   
fawn irritatingly around him..."  
  
"Oh ho, and we don't like that, do we?"  
  
"Stop it, Artemis," she snapped, her cheeks becoming redder.   
"And wipe that stupid grin off your face. It's not like that! I   
told you, the man treats me like a child. And besides," she said   
haughtily, "The generals are all equally handsome. If I were to be   
attracted to any of them, it might as well be General Zoicite."   
  
Which was a lie, of course. She thought Kunzite was the   
most handsome of them all, charming or not, but she'd die first,   
before admitting that out loud in front of Artemis.  
  
"Ah, but he isn't the one you're assigned to, is he?" At   
Minako's dark look, Artemis finally laughed. "Alright, I'll stop.   
You're just too easy to tease, it's irresistable."  
  
"You shouldn't have said that. Now I'm going to get even.   
I'm sure Luna would appreciate the dozen stories I have to spare.."  
she deliberately trailed off.  
  
Artemis' face turned scarlet almost immediately the moment   
Minako uttered the name 'Luna'. "They're not true, and you know it!"   
he exlaimed angrily.  
  
The blue-eyed blonde merely tossed her head back. Now it was   
her turn to laugh.  
  
  
  
  
Ami was humming to herself as she walked. She smiled   
pleasantly to the servants who bowed deep in respect to her as she   
passed by.  
  
She was in a good mood, something that had not yet happened   
since Usagi's disappearance. She savored the feeling, refreshed by   
the energy it was giving her. She felt confident that they would be   
do much progress today.  
  
She wondered if General Zoicite would be accompanying her   
again in their research. The man had certainly been gracious and   
gentlemanly in keeping her company, and she was a bit embarrased to   
be consuming so much of his time. He probably had other work to do   
with his fellow generals, but instead, he was helping her with hers.   
Well of course, the mission was his responsibility, too, but it   
wasn't necessary to assume her duties if it would be interfering in   
his own.  
  
Turning now at the corner of the corridor, she stepped into   
the parlor. And there he was, Zoicite, with his back turned to her,   
sipping tea quietly and reading a couple of papers in his hand. But   
he was not alone.  
  
There were three other maids in the large room, milling about   
with gamine-like smiles on their faces. Ami's steps slowed down, and   
she frowned slightly at their blatant flirtation. It was obvious   
from the look of their faces that they were turning all charms to the   
fullest, as they catered to the handsome general's comfort. She had   
seen the way these maids flocked about the men, especially Zoicite,   
and it had disturbed her. Too many of them seemed very familiar with   
him.  
  
But why should that bother her? Given, Zoicite was a very   
attractive man, good-natured and utterly charming. It wouldn't be   
very surprising if he had women by the dozen. He looked just the   
type...a formidable rake.  
  
He saw one of the maids make some sort of a gesture with her   
hand as she came close to him , and it caught his attention. He   
looked up, simply smiled at her and said something Ami couldn't   
quite hear, which made the woman giggle delightedly.  
  
As Ami came nearer, she forced a smile on her face and made   
her presence known by clearing her throat. The woman jumped back,   
so did the other two maids, who quickly bowed low and uttered a   
greeting. With a promise to bring her tea, the three made their way   
out of the room, leaving only herself and Zoicite inside.  
  
Upon seeing her, Zoicite's whole face brightened. He put   
down the papers he was holding, stood up, and gallantly took hold of   
her hand and brushed his lips lightly over her knuckles. After   
returning her greeting, he helped her to a seat.  
  
"I'm just going over these papers concerning reports on my   
properties in the south. I haven't been able to manage these things   
carefully since Mamoru-kun disappeared, and I think I've neglected   
them long enough." He smiled at her. "This will be just for a   
while. I'll be helping you with the maps right after I finish this   
last one."  
  
"Oh, there's no need, General," Ami said, with a small smile.   
"I only came here to apologize. I realize that I've been too much of   
a bother to you. I can understand if you need to attend to other   
matters--I can do this by myself. I'm very sorry."  
  
Zoicite frowned. "No, don't apologize. It's quite alright   
with me." He thought she looked quite stiff this morning, even when   
she smiled. And he noticed she started addressing him quite formally   
again. "Is something the matter?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, no, nothing's wrong. It's just that--"  
  
"If you're worried about getting in the way of my work, don't   
be. I help you because I choose to." He looked at her, puzzled.   
"Please don't think that I'm only helping you because I feel   
obligated to. I'm not, and I'm sorry you feel that way. I enjoy   
your company, Ami."  
  
That statement seemed to startle Ami, and to her horror, she   
could feel herself blushing. "I...I'm glad you feel that way."   
Then she stopped herself. He probably says the same thing to every   
female acquaintance.  
  
"And besides, this is my responsibility, too," he said.   
"The quicker we take care of it, then the better. And we work best   
together, don't we?" he added teasingly, grinning widely as he did.   
  
Ami just stared at his handsome profile, bemusement written   
all over her face. She didn't quite know what to say, nor did she   
know what to think nor feel about that. She suddenly felt strangely   
light-headed, and when his expression grew a little more serious,   
she found herself feeling a bit apprehensive.  
  
Once again, she was gazing into sparkling pools of light   
green. He inched himself closer, unknowingly worsening her anxiety.   
And when he spoke, it was in the same soft voice that felt strangely   
familiar to her. "I do enjoy your company, Ami," he said at last.   
"Probably more than you know."  
  
At that point, she half-expected him to break into one of his   
teasing, boyish grins, but his expression did not change. "Quite   
frankly, you're about the only woman I know whom I can converse with   
in that way. And, well, you're..." he broke off, turning his head   
away for an instant. Ami was still at a loss for words, wondering   
what he was about to say before he cut himself off.  
  
When he returned his attention to her, he was smiling again.   
"Well, you're...the only one who has ever beaten me at chess.   
Twice."  
  
Ami was startled for a moment, and her mouth hung open in   
surprise. Then suddenly, she laughed, the sound of it reminding   
him of windswept chimes. "Zoicite, you've beaten me just as much.   
Twice," she said at last, breaking into another fit of laughter.   
"And truth be told," she continued, wiping at the corners of her   
eyes, "You're about the only one who has ever beaten me at it,   
too."  
  
"Good! Then we both don't have to feel that badly over it,   
having beaten each other so soundly." He grinned, and Ami returned   
it with a smile of her own. He was so pleased at seeing her relaxed,   
more cheerful and carefree than her usual disposition, that his grin   
grew even wider. "And you haven't forgotten about our deal, have   
you?"  
  
She tilted her head slightly to the side and smiled at him   
sweetly. Hell, did she even know how incredibly lovely she was when   
she looked at him like that? Probably not. "Of course," she   
replied.  
  
"Then you have something in mind for me to do? You've got   
two favors from me."  
  
She thought for a moment. "No, nothing yet. But I'll make   
sure to come up with something within this week," she answered, her   
eyes twinkling.  
  
He laughed again. "Alright, just as long as you remember we   
agreed on harmless ones," he said. "And don't forget. You owe me   
two more, too."  
  
Ami looked at him askance. "Then you have decided on   
something?"  
  
Zoicite just shook his head, and gave her an enigmatic smile.   
"Maybe. Maybe not." Then he winked at her. "I'll let you know when   
it's time."  
  
  
  
  
"So they aren't really betrothed?"  
  
"No, not at all!"  
  
"That's good news...very good news!"  
  
"Stop those giggles! And take that grin off your face,   
Yuriko! Have you girls no shame for yourselves? Why--"  
  
"When it comes to those generals, none at all!"  
  
"Make sure Lady Glynis doesn't hear you, or she'll have you   
for dinner. You know how she feels about General Nephrite-sama."  
  
"That's what I hate about married men. Can't have their   
wives around banging at your door.."  
  
"Did she--?"  
  
"What about Gen--"  
  
"I served General Zoicite-sama in the parlor earlier, and   
he was with Lady Mizuno."  
  
"You don't think they're together, do you?"  
  
"Who cares? I'm available to any of them! General   
Kunzite-sama is--"  
  
"That handsome man is rarely seen outside. He keeps   
himself so busy--"  
  
"Yes, yes, and what about General Jadeite-sama--?"  
  
The maids continued their noisy chatter, unaware of one   
mischievous boy hiding behind a wine barrel...  
  
Prince Yokio was having a fine time of it. He steathily   
crept across on the dirty kitchen floor to move under the table   
where the food lay. So far so good...none of the maids had taken   
notice. He licked his lips eagerly as he waited for the right time   
to stick his arm out and reach for the nutbread. He was told   
earlier to wait for it to be served in the dining room, but he   
didn't want to do that. He still wanted to play outside, and   
besides, there were too many grown-ups at the dining table for him   
not to be restricted to whatever was proper again. He'd steal the   
nutbread then dash his way out to the gardens to hide for awhile.   
Then he'd do whatever he wanted, without any adults to interfere.   
Yes, that was what he'd do. He stuck his arm out, his fingers   
searching for the plate...  
  
He grabbed hold of the bread in one hand, and rushed out of   
his hiding place in an instant. The noise he made while doing so   
gained the attention of several maids, and they turned towards him in   
vain. "Young master!" they echoed, but already Yokio was out of   
sight.  
  
With the loaf of nutbread in his tiny mouth, he ran as fast   
as his little feet would carry him, away from the kitchen. On and   
on he went, not really caring where he took himself, just as long   
as the maids kept out of his way. He glanced over his shoulder to   
check if they were still hot on his trail. He was already out in   
the gardens, and not one of them was in sight. A self-satisfied   
grin crept up to the corners of his mouth.  
  
But his triumph was short-lived.  
  
Only seconds after taking his eyes off his path did he   
bump into something that caused him to tumble backwards, his nutbread   
rolling down on his shirt.  
  
Or was it a 'someone' he bumped into?  
  
Little Prince Yokio looked up from where he was sprawled on   
the ground. A lady, a tall one at that, was looking down at him with   
warm green eyes, full of concern.  
  
"I'm quite sorry! Are you alright?"  
  
He gaped. But he couldn't help himself. It was one of the   
women who had come to reside in the palace for awhile. She found   
him out!  
  
The lady knelt beside him. "You're not hurt, are you?"  
  
"No," the boy said, standing up, an expression of defeat in   
his handsome young face. He dusted his shirt and held out the   
nutbread in his right hand. "Okay, you got me good," he said   
grudgingly, his head bowed in surrender.  
  
When he got no reply, he looked up to see the lady staring   
down at his hand, puzzled. "Err, what do you want me to do with it?"   
she asked, looking at him.  
  
"You're not here to catch me for the nutbread?"  
  
Looking bewildered, but amused nonetheless, the lady asked   
him again. "Prince Akio, isn't it?"  
  
He nodded numbly in reply.  
  
Her smile widened, and her eyes sparkled with hidden mirth.   
"Well, Your Majesty, I'm not here to catch you for anything. I was   
actually looking for your sister. But you did look like you were   
in a hurry back there. Is that--" she motioned to the nutbread with   
a pointed look, "--the reason why you seemed to running away from   
someone in particular?"  
  
"Well..." he looked up at the lady warily, and hesitated. Was   
it proper to admit to such behavior? And to a lady? But he was not   
given time to answer, for she interceded quickly, and quite   
cheerfully, with a conspiratorial grin.  
  
"Good!" she said. Then in a lowered voice, "Because I'm out   
here hiding from someone, too. Maybe we should go hide ourselves   
together."  
  
Yokio stared up at the lady incredulously.  
  
She just grinned down at him.  
  
  
  
  
"Minako, are you alright?"  
  
Minako turned her attention to Artemis, who had asked the   
question. She sighed. She was feeling a bit woozy.  
  
"Well?" he cocked a brow, waiting for her answer.  
  
"I am feeling a bit light-headed," she admitted, then frowned.   
"I don't understand. I was feeling a bit tired yesterday, but I got   
enough rest this morning."  
  
Artemis leaned forward and examined her face closely. "You do   
look a little pale, but it doesn't look serious." He glanced at the   
clock behind her. "Well, we have a half-hour break right now. You   
can rest in your chamber for a while."  
  
She shook her head. "If I did, Mako-chan would wring my neck.   
She had enough trouble getting me up this morning already. Let's   
just take a rest outside, and get some fresh air at least."  
  
Artemis looked doubtful, but shrugged. "Alright, whatever you   
want."  
  
She sighed again. "Well, we should get these back first," she   
said, motioning to the books stacked in front of them.  
  
"No, just leave them there. We'd have to get them back again,   
anyway, so it'd be pointless to return unless we've finished on them.  
I'm certain no one would mind," he assured her. "They all know   
we're in the middle of some important research here."  
  
As they stood up to leave, the large library door opened. It   
was Nephrite, looking around the room with a puzzled glance. Minako   
and Artemis saw him mutter something underneath his breath before he   
turned to leave. The two looked at each other and shrugged. General   
Nephrite was behaving strangely today. But before they themselves   
moved from their postions, the general turned his back again, and   
faced them. He looked at both in askance.  
  
"Makoto is not with you?"  
  
They shook their head no.  
  
"Do you happen to know where she is?"  
  
Again, they each gave a negative shake of the head.  
  
Nephrite frowned, not liking his situation at all. But he   
thanked the two on his way out.  
  
The two followed the general with their eyes as he exited the   
room. Then Artemis turned to her. "What was that all about?"  
  
Minako merely laughed and shook her head. "I have no idea.   
But knowing those two, it's probably not something you should concern   
yourself with." She smiled to herself and was wise not to mention   
her own thoughts.  
  
  
=====================================================================  
This story was written by Spatula Gurl. All comments and suggestions   
should be sent to author@chocobuckle.com. Naoko Takeuchi owns   
Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon and its characters. I am not making any   
profit from this fanfic.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
---------------  
ginzuishou = silver crystal (refer to SM 1st series).  
nijizuishou = rainbow crystal; 7 of them makes 1 silver crystal  
Mau = planet from where Luna and Artemis originated before they came   
to live on the moon as advisers of Queen Serenity. This is also   
the origin of Tin Nyanko (refer to SailorStars series).  
  
As you may have probably noticed, I am focusing more on Makoto and   
Minako's cases here, in this part of the story. Rei and Ami   
fans, don't despair! You'll get much more of them later on.  
  
Thank you to all the readers! By mail count, "The Legend of   
Serenity" has more than 90 readers already! Thank you for writing!   
I appreciate the e-mail!  
I will be posting my fanfics soon at my own website, Chocobuckle.com.  
  
To reviewers from ffnet:  
Diane -- hey, i really appreciate your reviews. ^.^ thanks a lot. it   
really helped, because at least now i know specifically what readers   
loved about the fic, so i could devote more time on strengthening that   
aspect.  
  
polgara, tsuyuno and kuroi koneko -- yeah, i know, it's been sometime. ^^;   
i'm such a slow writer. hehehe. but i've decided once and for all to chop   
my chaptersup into little parts so that i could get more out as soon as   
possible. to be honest...chapter 8 has been waiting almost finished for a   
looooong time in my harddrive. ^^; dont' ask me how long, you'll prolly   
just shave my head off. Lol. thanks again. ^_- 


	10. Chapter Eight

Note of warning: this is going to be a VERY boring chapter.  
  
Rated PG  
  
======================  
The Legend of Serenity  
======================  
by: Spatula Gurl  
  
-- Chapter Eight  
  
  
  
Nephrite was close to seething. What did she mean by that   
comment she made about 'having a rendezvous with his little wife'?   
Was she referring to Glynis? And how dare she accuse him of toying   
with a child's feelings? She didn't know anything about him, so she   
should swallow her own preaching and not make assumptions of her own.   
What did she know? Nothing. She couldn't possibly understand what   
went between him and Glynis, because she didn't know anything.  
  
Damn, she wasn't the only one who was harping about the girl   
Glynis. He remembered having a brief discussion of it with Zoicite,   
and that didn't turn out so well for him, too. Well, what could he   
do about it? He did not make a habit of breaking young girls'   
hearts, no matter how jaded he might seem. Why was everyone getting   
on his case all of a sudden, anyway?  
  
After their heated exchange, Makoto had stormed out of the   
room, taking half of the work with her. When he followed her out the   
door, it was already too late. She was out of sight. And with her,   
the maps they were working on. How were they to accomplish anything   
if she kept running out on him like that and doing everything by   
herself?  
  
This whole arrangement was beginning to be a pain. Hell,   
will they ever get along? Did they have to fight over the pettiest   
things for crying out loud? They were no better than bickering   
siblings...or worse yet, squabbling lovers.  
  
Disgusted with himself for having that unexpected thought   
cross his mind, his scowl turned even darker. Admittedly, he was   
always provoking her temper with his droll digs, but he couldn't   
seem to help himself. Never had he met a person who was quicker   
with his or her temper...it was too easy.   
  
But today he had totally lost control, and had nearly   
exploded. This was the first time she had actually succeeded in   
making him angry. When she retaliated, the blow had struck a   
nerve...particularly that one about Glynis.  
  
Nephrite was so busy stewing about his thoughts and rage that   
he almost collided with Kunzite who was walking the opposite   
direction. The latter extended his arms to make sure they would not   
bump into each other.  
  
"My apologies," Nephrite quickly ammended. When he realized   
that it was Kunzite, he asked him, "Where have you been? I haven't   
seen you around all morning."  
  
Kunzite acknowledged his apology with a nod. "I have been   
talking matters over with Saitou," he replied. "By the way, have   
you seen Minako?"  
  
"I saw her a while ago with Artemis in the library, but I   
think they were just about to leave." Nephrite answered. Kunzite   
thanked him for the information and was about to go on his way,   
when Nephrite called out to him again.  
  
"I know you just came from Saitou's study, but did you happen   
to pass by Makoto on your way here?"  
  
Kunzite shook his head. "No. Why?"  
  
"Never mind. Thanks, anyway."  
  
And with that, he walked away, muttering to himself and   
leaving Kunzite looking puzzled.  
  
  
  
Saitou put down the papers he was holding, and neatly filed   
them on top of his desk. It was going to be another long day. He   
could easily tell by the way he found himself staring at a couple of   
reports and accounts, once again stuck inside his stuffy den, and   
that crick in his neck wasn't helping matters. Closing his eyes,   
his tired blue eyes, he put a hand behind his nape and tried to ease   
the growing pain from too much constriction. He pushed back from   
his desk and relaxed against his seat.  
  
Just a few more work, and he would be all done. The   
accounts had taken up more of his time than usual, since Glynis took   
a trip out of town for awhile. She was usually the one who helped   
him with the bookkeeping. After that was done, there wasn't much   
left to do, which was a relief. His coronation as king, though a few   
years overdue, wasn't until a few weeks time, thank the gods. Lately,   
he hadn't been able to attend to his guests as well as he wanted to,   
because he was too immersed in his duties.  
  
And there was still the festival.  
  
He let out a tired sigh.  
  
It was an annual celebration for the people of Silverwood, a   
long-kept tradition that existed to keep the spirit of his people   
happy despite the suffering years. For three days and three nights,   
they would leave behind a world of troubles, and lose themselves in   
a realm of frivolity. The seemingly impracticality of it all was   
frowned upon by some neighboring kingdoms, especially during the   
dark times that befell over them all, but most of them did not mind.   
In fact, people from these neighboring lands would come all the way   
from wherever they came from to visit, and experience for themselves   
the much awaited event. Such was the enchantment of fun and laughter   
for these people.  
  
And as ruler of the land, he was expected come down from his   
castle and enjoy himself with his people, if only for one night. And   
he had done so every year without qualm. It was, after all, a   
welcome distraction from all the headache befitting an heir to the   
throne like himself. But now, he thought with yet another sigh, it   
didn't seem particularly inviting. Not when Endymion's generals were   
currently residing inside his palace, and just about everyone within   
a 50-mile radius was curious as to why that was. And he was sure that   
another bevvy of hopeful females was awaiting his approval as soon as   
he left his workload. That, especially, was enough to anticipate the   
visit with dread. Didn't the same thing happen the year before, when   
young princesses and such were practically pushed in his direction by   
rulers seeking a strong alliance, wealth, and more wealth? And did   
he mention wealth?  
  
The inevitable hounding which came with the smooth, and   
successful running of a kingdom--with a handsome ruler--was   
sometimes too much to bear. Silverwood was notably holding its own   
when it came down to it, despite the unkind years. The harvest was   
better off than most others, and they were one of the few kingdoms   
left which still managed to enjoy a bit of luxury and bountiful   
resources.  
  
And they thought he couldn't do it. He, young Prince Saitou,   
who had taken over managing the kingdom when his father died a few   
years back.  
  
He had proved them wrong. And now he was going to be crowned   
King. But not only because he was his father's son, but because he   
deserved it at the very least. That was the reason he refused to be   
crowned officially after his father's death. He deliberately had the   
coronation postponed until he had proven himself in the eyes of   
everyone else, especially his people.  
  
And now those who had doubted in his ability, who had   
mercilessly criticized him for every mistake he had done in the past,   
were grovelling about his feet and hinting on arranging an   
alliance. But he had seen through their two-faced masks. The   
audacity! He'd show them that he was not a man to be reckoned with.  
  
His eyes were still closed, but a frown now marred his   
handsome features as he pondered on these very thoughts. It was a   
good thing that a sound, which came through his window, interrupted   
his train of thought.  
  
His eyes fluttered open upon hearing it.  
  
Then he smiled.   
  
It was the laughter of his younger siblings, Akira and Yokio.   
They too, haven't seen much of their older brother these past few   
days. Granted, he had always been busy with his duties, so the   
upbringing of the young prince and princess fell upon the shoulders   
of Lady Kimiko--the late queen's dearest friend, and a second mother   
to them all. Kimiko had seen to their need for mother-like   
nurturing, and Saitou had always been grateful to her. Even so,   
Saitou had always been close to his younger siblings because they   
relied on him for strength, most of all. Especially after the death   
of both of their parents. But he needed to secure the kingdom first,   
so he spent less time with them than he usually did. He made sure,   
though, that he would devote at least a break for himself once in a   
while to be with his younger brother and sister. Now, he would   
make sure to make up for his absence by treating them to a wonderful   
night in the festival. They usually went in the mornings since they   
were too young to be out so late, but just this one special time, he   
would let them come with him in the evening of the second night.  
  
The wind outside once again carried the merry sound of   
their laughter. They rang high and clear, each betraying a youthful   
timbre. But there was another sound, too, laughter which came from   
someone else.  
  
Curious, Saitou stood up from his seat and found his way to   
the window. It overlooked one of the many gardens in the palace,   
but this particular garden was his favorite, and his father's   
favorite before him. This one had a small fountain with a statue   
of an ewer-carrying cherub in the center of it. And in his younger   
days, he played in it, driving his mother mad with the sight of   
her eldest child going back inside the palace in wet disarray.  
  
His eyes immediately fell upon this small fountain, for he   
found his two siblings by it. Akira was sitting close by, a   
garland of roses in her hair, splashing her hand with the water in   
the fountain. Yokio, on the other hand, was running around it,   
being his usual hyperactive self, making noises loud enough to wake   
up the dead.  
  
Then with a thoughtful glance, his eyes wandered to the   
figure sitting comfortably in the shade, not far from Akira. It   
looked like she was eating half a loaf of bread in one hand, while   
waving the other one at Yokio.   
  
She was one of the ladies who came with the generals. His   
mind searched for a name...and amazingly, he remembered.  
  
Lady Kino. The tall, pretty woman who was wearing the   
tailored trousers. He was surprised at himself for remembering her   
name, since they didn't have the chance to meet that much. The   
only one whom he talked to so far was the Lady Aino, which was only   
yesterday.  
  
He looked at her now curiously. Perhaps he remembered her   
name because she was a bit different from the women he usually meet.   
She did have a pretty face, but he had seen too much of beautiful   
women already to notice another one. Must be the way she dressed   
and carried herself.  
  
He was surprised to see her there. If anything, he had   
expected either Glynis or Kimiko to be with his siblings, but she   
was there. And it was odd, because little Akira and Yokio usually   
didn't take kindly to strangers. Akira was too shy, and Yokio didn't   
care for the visitors they had in the palace. Especially female   
visitors, who were usually out to get their hands on his older   
brother. But now there they were, laughing and carefree, obviously   
comfortable with the presence of this woman. They even seemed to   
enjoy her company.  
  
Odd. That had never happened before.  
  
  
  
"Are you feeling better now?"  
  
Minako opened her eyelids and Artemis' face came into vision.   
She sighed. "I'm fine, don't worry."  
  
"I know. You're made of sterner stuff." He grinned down   
at her.  
  
Minako had wanted a breath of fresh air, so the two of them   
walked around in one of the palace gardens for a few minutes before   
she decided to rest under a shady spot. Right now, Artemis was   
sitting under a tree, and her head lay in his lap.  
  
"Just let me know when you're up for it."  
  
"A few minutes more. How long have we got?"  
  
"I'd say about a quarter of an hour."  
  
She closed her eyes again. "We should be out of this castle   
by the end of the week. We should be getting a move on and get   
those other crystals..."  
  
Artemis shook his head. "Is that why you're getting these   
spells? You're worrying yourself sick?"  
  
She smiled ruefully at his concern as she opened her eyes.   
"The risk is growing everyday. And it has been too quiet for us   
lately."  
  
"I know," he said quietly. "But Usagi-chan has been   
holding her own for quite some time now. That much we know.   
Otherwise, you girls should've felt something if she was hurt in   
any way."  
  
She remained silent. Artemis was right. She didn't know   
how the other girl was doing it, but she was unharmed. They knew   
that for sure. And her presence was still felt strongly within   
them, so they knew that she was very much alive. But it wasn't   
enough. They still haven't found her.  
  
It wasn't enough.  
  
"We should look for a magick-tempered land next," Minako   
suddenly said. "I think we have a good chance of extracting the   
other crystals--if that's what we're going to do, that is--in an   
area where there is the needed balance. Who are working on the   
maps?"  
  
Artemis thought for a moment. "Mako-chan and General   
Nephrite, I think," he replied.  
  
"Good. Then we'll ask them about it later. Then I'll   
consult Ami-chan on our chances for finding those crystals. Rei-chan   
should be focusing on the inner workings of the crystal right now."   
She paused for a moment, feeling another wave of headache. But at   
least it wasn't as bad as before. She decided to make the most of   
what was left of her break, to at least restore some of her lost   
energy, even for a little while.  
  
Artemis peered above her, and smirked. "If I didn't know   
better, I'd say you were pregnant, with you suddenly feeling nauseous   
and all...maybe that's why you're so touchy as of late--hey!" Laughing,   
he swerved out of the way just in time as Minako's hand came to swat   
his head.  
  
"Baka!"  
  
"Well it certainly hasn't improved your aim!" he joked again.   
  
"Don't push it, you mangy feline," she half-growled,   
half-grinned. "That was probably just my monthly visitor talking.   
I don't appreciate being made fun of as a pregnant woman." She   
frowned, and said, "I don't look that big, do I?"  
  
"Certainly not. I was but jesting," he laughed. "By the   
way," he said, changing the subejct, "Have you seen General Kunzite   
around?"  
  
Minako rolled her eyes and responded dryly, "What, so you   
can accuse him of getting me in my 'current condition'?"  
  
"Now that you mention it..." he started, then retreated  
at Minako's look. Chuckling, he said, "It's just that I haven't seen   
him around since this morning. Wasn't he supposed to help you out?"  
  
She shrugged. "He and Prince Saitou was talking about   
something this morning, and I haven't seen him since. Maybe he'll   
help after, then." She thought for a moment. "You know, Artemis, I   
think I have an idea."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About General Kunzite."  
  
Artemis looked at her with a raised brow. "Pray tell, what   
ideas do we have about the particularly good-looking general?"  
  
"Definitely not what you're thinking," Minako rolled her   
eyes heavenward. "I just thought that maybe I could get him to   
trust me more, if you must know."  
  
"If I must," Artemis feigned a tired sigh, until Minako   
pulled on his hair and he grinned. "And how are you going to do   
that?"  
  
"Simple. I do something nice for him. Something he'll   
appreciate."  
  
He laughed. "That starch bag? That doesn't sound simple   
at all."  
  
"Don't joke," she said. "This is serious! If I can't get   
on his good side with a nice peace offering, he'll never trust me!   
And you know how important that is."  
  
He scoffed. "Well, what do you plan to do? Cook for him?"  
  
Her eyes brightened. "That's a great idea!"  
  
His own widened in shock. "No it's not!" he quickly   
disagreed.  
  
"Yes, it is," she insisted. "And just what was that   
supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means you can't cook to save your life."  
  
She frowned. "You cannot be serious. I am not that bad!"  
  
"Not as bad as Usagi-chan, but still..." He smiled at her   
smugly. "You're no Mako-chan."  
  
She smiled brightly. "Well, there you have it! I'll ask   
Mako-chan for help. What could possibly go wrong then?"  
  
He groaned. "Remind me to shut my trap next time."  
  
She merely laughed and patted his cheek. "Cheer up,   
Artemis. With Mako-chan's help, it's a fool-proof plan."  
  
Right at that moment, whether coincidentally or not, Kunzite   
caught sight of them. Neither Minako nor Artemis was aware of it,   
however, because just when he was about to approach them, he   
abruptly stopped. But for the life of him, he could not clearly   
comprehend the reason why he did so.  
  
The sight before the silver-haired general had unconsciously   
made him uncomfortable, almost as if he were invading someone's   
personal space. He suddenly felt his presence as the unwanted   
interloper.  
  
But during those few moments, he simply stood there, staring.   
His eyes beheld the scene before him, of Minako basking comfortably   
under the tree's shade with her platinum-haired companion. His gaze   
was inadvertently drawn to the former, who looked like she had never   
been so happy. She was laughing softly, a glow in her face as she   
gently touched the other's cheek.  
  
Kunzite's expression resumed its stoic countenance as he tore   
his gaze away from what was in front of him. Without another thought,   
he turned around and walked away, not realizing that he was being   
talked about by the two people he had almost approached.  
  
  
  
Nothing.  
  
Rei sighed and turned the nijizuishou upwards. She examined   
it closely. There were a few scratch marks here and there, but it   
didn't seem to hold any significance at all. Tomorrow, she promised   
herself silently. She would start working on the crystal tomorrow   
with her own energy. But she would have to consult the rest of her   
friends, because it could be risky. She brushed her hair back with a   
single hand and placed the crystal down in front of her. As she did,   
she found herself being stared at by General Jadeite.  
  
"What?" she asked, seeming perturbed.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Jadeite apologized. "I didn't mean to be so   
rude. I meant no offense."  
  
"None taken," Rei said, with indecipherable consciousness.   
He was making her uneasy again. That wasn't the first time she had   
caught him staring at her, as if observing her.  
  
Then she remembered the discussion she had last night with   
Artemis and the rest of her friends. She had a feeling that she was   
indeed under close observation by this particular general. He might   
be harboring suspicions, after all, but who could blame him under   
the circumstances? They were inadequately informed, regarding this   
mission, and they knew it.  
  
Jadeite on the other hand, was unaware of whatever Rei was   
thinking. He was merely chiding himself for staring at her too long,   
like a smitten schoolboy.  
  
'Hell, I'm probably making her uncomfortable,' he concluded,   
after having received a tight smile from the woman before him. 'Or   
worse.' He winced mentally. It was his own fault that the woman was   
back on her guard again. If he was supposed to gain her trust, he   
wasn't making much progress. Was he?  
  
He thought about this as he went back to perusing the notes   
and records that was his part of the work.  
  
Maybe he wasn't doing that bad. The Lady Hino was aloof, and   
her coldness rivaled that of Kunzite. But he remembered that just   
yesterday, he had made her laugh. Not the small smiles she was wont   
to give, but a real geniune laugh that had seemed to surprise even   
herself. It was when he heard her play the piano.  
  
But today, she seemed distant all over again, as she was on   
the road before they stopped over at Silverwood. He noticed that   
this morning, when he met her and Makoto coming inside the main hall.   
And it confused the hell out of him. Damn, he didn't know how to   
handle situations with her.  
  
Especially since he was aware of his fascination for this   
beautiful, raven-haired woman.  
  
Yes, and he didn't dare deny it now. She held his interest.   
She was simply too enigmatic, too intense... Even with the simplest   
gestures, these qualities were apparent. Like that time when she   
played the piano, gliding her fingers smoothly over the ivory keys.   
Or just a moment ago, when she held the crystal in her palm and held   
it up for a closer examination.  
  
And damn it all, she was beautiful. Too beautiful, in fact,   
with her long, luxurious hair, and piercing violet eyes. Her face   
alone was proving to be a much bigger distraction than anything else.   
And he was aghast after realizing that he was acting like Zoicite,   
easily magneted by a pretty face. Well, that wasn't exactly the   
truth, since the women were usually the ones who were magneted to   
his blonde, green-eyed friend that he hardly had to insert any effort   
when it came to bedding them.   
  
Jadeite combed his hair with his fingers and sighed in   
frustration.  
  
It unknowingly brought upon a pair of scrutinizing violet   
eyes.  
  
Rei stared at the handsome blonde man through carefully   
lowered eyes. This general was acting strangely, she mused.   
Something was troubling him, she was sure of that. But what was it?   
  
She couldn't bring herself to ask it of him directly. She   
still felt awkward around him, more so since yesterday, when he had   
heard her play the piano. He certainly was something, she'd give him   
that. For those few moments, she'd actually felt more relaxed with   
him than any other man she'd been around with. She never could deal   
with men very well. Her upbringing had seen to that. She was never   
close to her father, even as a little girl, and she rarely saw him   
even though they lived in the same palace. And at the early age of   
four when she had started her training as Keeper of Flames, she was   
more isolated to groups of shrine maidens and no one else. She   
hardly saw other people, much less those of the opposite sex.  
  
"Rei?" Jadeite's voice broke through the silence.  
  
"What is it?" she asked in return, tucking wayward strands of   
ebony hair behind her ear.  
  
"Pardon my ignorance, what do we do next with the crystals?   
We can't stay inside lost in piles of notes and records forever."  
  
She stood up. "Oh, we won't be for long," she replied.   
When he looked at her askance, she added, "I will be doing a more   
advanced exploration of the nijizuishou. But before I do, all of us   
should meet and discuss this. The rest of us shall explain."  
  
Jadeite accepted this with a slow, thoughtful nod. Seemed   
to him it was the only thing he and his fellow generals ever did   
these days. He quickly dismissed the thought, however, for he knew   
it was about to change soon.  
  
  
"Akira-chan, be careful!" Makoto called out to the little   
girl who was balancing on a marble stone in the fountain. "You might   
spoil your dress," she added, with a fond smile. She didn't want to   
curb the little girl's fun, but she couldn't risk her getting wet,   
either.  
  
Akira merely looked at her and giggled. Fortunately, she   
was at the last marble stone, so she hopped off safely onto the   
ground with a flourish. Makoto clapped her hands delightedly, and   
stood up. She hurried towards Akira and straightened the lopsided   
wreath of roses atop the girl's head. The child waited patiently,   
smiling contentedly to herself as she stood still for a few moments.   
Shortly, as her eyes wandered aimlessly, she caught sight of a   
lone figure approaching them. Her eyes brightened as she realized   
who it was.  
  
"Oniichan!" both Akira and Yokio cried out.  
  
The two children whisked past her as they burst into greeting   
at the newcomer's arrival. Makoto turned around and came face to   
face with the children's older brother, Prince Saitou.  
  
He was walking towards them in swift, powerful strides. Even   
from the distance, she saw how devastatingly handsome he was. He   
basically had the same features as Yokio--the ebony locks, the finely   
chiseled features--and she smiled at the thought of the boy growing   
up to be as comely as his brother. When he reached them, she could   
not help but notice that he also had the same deep, azure eyes of   
Yokio. But as the latter's was brimming with youth and childish   
mischief, his gazed with an intensity that Makoto found unnerving,   
which was a very rare case for her. But a small, hesitant smile   
crept up to the corners of his mouth, and she found that it was   
enough to keep an open rein. In fact, she gave him a small smile of   
her own. She hadn't really talked to him that much, only for a few   
moments during meal times in the dining room. She never saw him   
much, anyway. She wondered right then, what purpose brought him down   
to meet them.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Lady Kino," he greeted, his two siblings by his   
side, beaming up at him. He looked down at them for a moment and   
smiled widely in return.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Your Majesty," Makoto returned. She was about   
to curtsy, but soon realized her dillemma: she wasn't wearing a   
skirt. Flustered for the barest of seconds, she could only stare at   
him, not knowing what to do next.  
  
Fortunately, Saitou shook his head and intercepted her. "You   
needn't be so formal, m'lady. Saitou will do just fine."  
  
"In that case," she spoke, smiling hesitantly at him, "His   
Majesty should also call me Makoto."  
  
"Makoto.." He returned her smile, then nodded in approval.   
"You have a very beautiful name, m'lady. It suits you quite well."  
  
She blushed. "Th-thank you."  
  
A gentle tugging by Akira dragged his eyes back to his little   
sister. When he looked at her askance, she motioned for him to bend   
down so that she could whisper in his ear. When he did, Akira smiled   
satisfactorily. "She's very nice, oniichan," she told him   
confidentially.  
  
"I'm sure she is," he whispered back, then laughed and fondly   
tousled the girl's mane. He glanced back at Makoto. "I hope they   
aren't troubling you, Makoto. They can be a handful."  
  
"Oh no, they're not," Makoto was quick to assure him. She   
smiled fondly down at the two children. "We were just keeping each   
other's company."  
  
"That's good," he said, and smiled. "I heard you all the   
way from my den, actually."  
  
"Gomennesai, I wasn't thinking. Were we too loud?"  
  
"No, not at all," he assured her. "In fact, I'm grateful to   
you for keeping my siblings from trouble, not to mention, for putting   
up with their mischief," he added with a chuckle. "But I came down   
here to tell you that Madame Saeki has already arrived. You can go   
in and have yourself measured; she's waiting inside."  
  
"Oh," she said. "I--thank you...very much... I guess I'll   
be going now." She looked at the children and smiled. "Thank you   
for spending some time with me, Akira-chan, Yokio-chan. I had fun."   
Then she turned to Saitou. "You have very fine siblings, Your--I   
mean, Saitou-san." He nodded his approval. She continued, "Well   
then, if you will excuse me..."  
  
Makoto gave them a slight nod and went on her way, smiling as   
she left. It was moments before the three took their eyes off her   
general direction.  
  
  
  
"Hmmm... Good, good! Very nice!" Madame Saeki exclaimed in   
appreciation, as she bent down once again to scribble something in   
her little notebook. "Don't put down your arms yet, dear," she   
called out over her shoulder to Ami, whom an assistant was currently   
measuring.  
  
Madame Saeki, a robust, middle-aged woman, who seemed to exude  
a bountiful amount of energy, was highly appreciative of nice   
figures. Whether it be slender, delicate curves, or voluptuous ones,   
she had an eye for beautiful female bodies, and was all the more   
enthused to work with such. And it was obvious in the way she moved   
about in an excited manner, that she was not disappointed.  
  
Ami sighed, and shook her head in amusement. The busy woman   
was a sight to see, and her apprent delight in what she was doing   
was even more so. She obeyed, and raised her arms so that the woman   
could proceed with her work.  
  
In one corner, Rei remained silent all throughout the fitting.   
She did not mind having to spend some time so that they could acquire   
a decent wardrobe, especially if they were needed to socialize for the   
meantime.  
  
Madame Saeki had four assistants with her, and two of them were   
already working on Rei and Minako. Close by Minako's side was the Lady   
Kimiko, who decided to help out her guests, inevitably raising polite   
protests from Madame Saeki. But the kindly lady refused to be budged,   
and so she set about helping with their fitting and even made suggestions   
to the younger women. Along with dresses, she had taken the liberty of   
ordering a dozen or so sets of lacy undergarments, silken handkerchiefs   
and others. She sympathized with the three younger women, when she was   
told that they had not enough time to pack as theirs was a hastily   
planned sojourn.  
  
Lady Kimiko wanted this time with the female guests of   
Prince Saitou. It was an understatement to say that they were the   
talk of the whole palace, for everyone was truly curious as to who   
they were or even why they were here. Coming to Silverwood escorted   
by all four generals was most certainly news, and it could only mean   
something terribly important. She herself knew that the young Prince   
Saitou was not made privy to any of the generals' plans, if there   
were any. The secrecy of it all only heightened Kimiko's anxiety.   
Her only consolation was the fact that Saitou had not voiced out any   
concerns. She trusted in the young ruler's judgment, and if he   
didn't think anything was wrong, then she would wisely put her fears   
to rest.  
  
"You really didn't have to do this, m'lady, but I thank you   
anyway."  
  
Kimiko started at the young woman's voice, and turned to   
smile. "You are quite welcome, my dear," she replied to Minako.   
"I apologize for not being as helpful as I should have been when you   
women arrived. I should've seen to your needs immediately, but I had   
been a bit busy..."  
  
"We're really sorry to be so troublesome--"  
  
"Nonsense, my dear. The bad timing simply couldn't have been   
helped," Kimiko waved her apologues off with a bright smile. "By the   
by, you look a little pale. Are you feeling alright?"  
  
Minako hurriedly explained. "Oh, it's nothing, really. I   
don't think I'm coming down with anything serious."  
  
"Hmmm, maybe not," the woman said, peering closer at her face,   
and feeling her temperature. "But it's best to be careful. You never   
know. I'll get you something later and I'll bring it to your room. I   
advise you retire early tonight and get enough rest."  
  
Minako smiled weakly, and thought to protest, but she sighed   
instead. She had a feeling it wouldn't make a difference to the elderly   
lady. In truth, she wasn't really feeling that sick; it was just a bit   
of a headache. But then again, Lady Kimiko might be right. It wouldn't   
hurt to make sure. Maybe she really should get some decent amount of   
sleep...but only after finishing up whatever she had to. Also, she had   
to meet up again with the other girls tonight. They still had several   
matters to discuss.  
  
The sound of opening doors broke through Minako's reverie, and   
she swung her eyes towards its direction. In came a tall brunette, and   
Minako, realizing who it was, smiled. "Mako-chan!"  
  
Lady Kimiko, too, started at Makoto's entrance. "Saeki," she   
called, "It is the Lady Makoto who will be needing more of your   
assistance. We weren't able to find dresses that would fit her as well   
as they should."  
  
Madame Saeki, just finishing up on Ami, waved to Makoto to   
move over to her side. Makoto, with a faint tint of pink on her cheeks   
for being given special attention once again, quietly obliged.  
  
The older woman surveyed the length of her with a critical glance.   
"You're built very nicely, and you're awfully tall," she remarked.   
"I do have some gowns ready made, but I will have to alter them to fit   
your size exactly. I shall have them delivered on the day after   
tomorrow," Saeki told her with a bit of a smile. She motioned for   
one of the assistants to come closer, then turned back to Makoto.  
  
Gesturing with her hand for Makoto to raise her arms, the   
assistant proceeded to take her measurements. "You've got nice coloring,   
my dear," Madame Saeki told Makoto. Perhaps a gown in peach or light   
tan would suit you very much. What do you think?"  
  
"Whatever is fine," Makoto replied, if a little meekly. She   
gulped nervously. She wasn't certain why she felt that she had   
something to explain, but in any case, she was still a little   
embarrassed to say anything at all.  
  
But it was not for long. For a while, Madame Saeki frowned   
thoughtfully as she inspected the tall figure before her. She motioned   
for the assistant to pause for a moment. Then finally, she said: "You   
bind your breasts."  
  
"I..I didn't..." Makoto struggled to find words to explain her   
situation, but the older woman interrupted her, hardly fazed.  
  
"Come now, let's see. We can't possibly do with erroneous   
measurements. You'll have to take them off now."  
  
Makoto let out a sigh of defeat, and did as she was told.  
  
Madame Saeki clucked her tongue and wasted no time in chastising   
her. "I understand the need for binding when one is dealing with   
strenuous activities...such as riding, perhaps. But really m'lady,   
you shouldn't be doing it so often. It isn't natural! It is unhealthy!"  
  
Makoto nearly winced. "But..."  
  
"Well do you?"  
  
"Do I...what?"  
  
"Do you bind your breasts often like this?"  
  
"Well... Not really... I...ahh...take it off when I go to   
sleep," she finished lamely.  
  
Madame Saeki's eyes widened, and Makoto realized her mistake   
too late. "Why do you do this?"  
  
At this, Makoto flushed scarlet. The older woman's eyes   
softened as she understood. "My girl, you needn't be uncomfortable   
with..well, with them. It's perfectly natural; a girl of your frame"   
at this, her gaze travelled down the length of her, then back up "to   
have a proportional set of bossoms."  
  
Makoto smiled weakly and hung her head in defeat. "Yes, madame.   
I'll try."  
  
  
  
Dinner was pleasant, and a much welcome break for Rei, who had   
spent most of the afternoon with Jadeite, drowned in work and   
research. For her part, concentrating on the crystal they had now was   
draining. Probably because she was having difficulty reaching into the   
depths of it for the entire day. And she had to examine it bit by bit,   
progressing slowly but not going overboard and extracting more   
complicated questions from the general who accompanied her. They had   
too much to explain, and too much to hold back, as well. She wasn't   
even sure anymore what to tell them, and what to leave out. And it was   
already dangerous as it is, immersing Jadeite in too much research   
for possible clues. They'd had little suspicion if they understood   
little information...not that that was necessarily their plan. Tonight,   
surely, she had to come up with an agreement about this with the   
others. She momentarily dismissed these thoughts from her mind, and   
chose to concentrate on her meal instead.  
  
She surveyed the table with a thoughtful glance. The mood was   
particularly lighter than the past evening. The whole family was there,   
not just Prince Saitou. His much younger siblings had come to dine   
with them, as well. Prince Yokio was obediently finishing his meal--  
and Rei thought with a hint of amusement that such a display was   
suspiciously out of character--and his sister, Princess Akira, was   
boredly, quietly, playing around with hers. Beside her was the Lady   
Glynis, and across her, beside Yokio, was Lady Kimiko.  
  
"Oh, that's right, I almost forgot," Glynis suddenly said.   
She looked at Saitou, her gaze a bit apologetic. "I may not be able   
to make it to this year's festival, Saitou-sama. I have promised   
Coraline I would come to her for a visit next week."  
  
"Glynis-neechan, can't you visit her some other time?" Akira   
asked softly, her eyes pleading. "You always come with us every year.   
I thought you'd come with us!"  
  
"That's right," Yokio quipped. "You promised!"  
  
"Now Yokio-chan", Glynis turned placatingly to the young boy.   
"You know I didn't promise you guys anything. If I could come with you   
to the festival, I certainly would, but I'm afraid I have to pass out   
this year."  
  
"Akira is right, Glynis," Saitou spoke up. "Are you certain   
you want to miss the festival? You can schedule your visit after the   
event. After all, you just came home, and now you're going to   
travel again. Why don't you just invite Coraline over, and have her   
come to the festival herself? It's been a while since her last visit."  
  
Glynis shook her head. "I would, if I could, but Coraline   
can't. She's gotten herself ill, though originally, that wasn't   
the reason for my visit. And besides, she's been looking forward to   
seeing me after all these months. I can't possibly let her down now."  
  
Saitou nodded. "If that is what you have decided, far be it   
for me to convince you otherwise." He turned to his siblings. "Don't   
look so down. I've decided you can both come with me to the festival   
in the evening."  
  
This seemed to have the desired effect on the children. They   
brightened up, and looked at their older brother with wide eyes.   
"Really, niichan? You mean it?" Yokio asked with a grin.  
  
The older brother grinned back. "Hai. I mean it."  
  
Minako had been listening to the exchange for a while. And   
she could not help but be a bit curious. When they had been outside for   
a while looking for Artemis, she and Kunzite had passed by the town   
square. She had glimpsed on the preparations. She even remembered   
asking the silver-haired general about them. "This festival," she   
began, "what is it..err, exactly? I've been outside yesterday, and   
I was wondering what all the preparation was about."  
  
Finishing a sip of his wine, Saitou brought down his glass   
and turned to Minako. "Silverwood has an annual festival of the   
moons. It's been such a long-kept tradition, but now almost nobody   
remembers what it was originally for." He smiled briefly. "In   
present time though, it's just a good excuse for a break. Merchants,   
artists and entertainers come from all over the country to do business,   
but mainly it's just for harmless enjoyment. So people can forget   
their work and troubles for a while."  
  
Minako's eyes grew soft, and she smiled. "I think it's a   
wonderful idea."  
  
"Well, why don't you all come over and see it for yourselves?"  
  
"Oh, well..." Minako broke off and glanced at her companions,   
as well as the generals. "I really don't suppose we can manage it."  
  
Kunzite cleared his throat and spoke up. "We didn't plan on   
staying for too long, and we're already pressed for time, as it is."  
  
"I understand," Saitou nodded. "But if you change your minds,   
and let up for a while, the festival lasts for three evenings." He   
chuckled. "The whole point to it is to forget heavy thoughts, after   
all."  
  
"I'm sure it must be something really wonderful, though,"   
Minako added. "I often found these kind of festivities rather   
enjoyable myself." She accidentally caught Kunzite's eye as she said   
this, and almost blushed when she realized that she must seem so very   
anxious about the idea of going to the festival, even if it was out of   
the way. She chose to say nothing more, as if suddenly self-conscious.  
  
"Well, if we ever need to go out along the way, it's just   
there anyway," Zoicite said. "It probably won't hurt to look around   
a bit." He looked at Ami and smiled.  
  
Saitou agreed. "It's all up to you, or if your schedules   
would permit it. It would be a pleasure to have you all in my   
company, if you ever change your mind about this."  
  
"We'll see," Ami said. "We don't have definite plans as of yet,   
but that will be taken care of by tomorrow." She glanced meaningfully   
at Rei, who in turn looked at Jadeite.  
  
"Yes, well, there are matters we have to discuss", Jadeite   
said. "But as Lady Ami has mentioned, let it wait for the morrow.   
Tonight," he smiled, lifted up his wine glass and nodded to them,   
"We rest. I have a feeling we won't be having much of it for the   
next few days."  
  
Hearing that, Nephrite turned to glance at the woman across him   
from the corner of his eye. He had a feeling Jadeite was right. He   
looked away before emerald eyes could pierce his own.  
  
  
  
"May I join you?"  
  
Makoto turned around to see Saitou, smiling and holding his   
wine glass. She smiled at him in return, and moved slightly to her   
side as Saitou took a place at the other. "I didn't hear you come near,"   
she told him.  
  
Saitou was looking up at the nightsky, just as she was before   
he came into view. Still smiling, Makoto resumed her place and remained   
silent. She, too, looked up at the starlit heavens. She always did   
this, alone, especially, but she didn't really mind the presence of   
Saitou right now. The night breeze was cool against her skin, and   
the sparkle of stars above her made her feel unreasonably content.   
She almost laughed in spite of herself. After all this time, she   
could still be such a romantic.  
  
Both were a silent for a few more minutes before Saitou spoke   
up. "You know," he told her, "I haven't done this in a long while."  
"What do you mean?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Looking at the stars at night. Like this."  
  
"I see. Did you used to do this often, then?"  
  
"No. Not really." He laughed, and his eyes crinkled in a   
boyish way as he did. "In fact, I can count with my one hand the number   
of times I actually took the time to look at stars. My mother used to   
tell me, even when I was a child, that I was sometimes too serious." He   
tore his gaze away from the sky to look at Makoto. "Not much of a   
romantic, she says. Not like my father. I'd like to think she was   
wrong, though. Maybe I didn't spend my evenings tracing stars, and   
wishing on them, like all true romantics should...but then again..."   
He shrugged.  
  
Makoto shifted uneasily, and turned to him. "Is your   
mother...?"  
  
"She's passed away."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. I've learned to cope without a mother since I was   
16. Two years after that, my father followed her. He loved her very   
much." Saitou looked away. "Of course, it's not the most pleasant   
of memories, but it made me the man that I am now."  
  
Makoto smiled ruefully, and told him, "I'm glad for you, then.   
That couldn't have been easy. Your mother and father would have been   
so very proud of you."  
  
"Thank you." He turned a curious gaze at her, noticing her   
expression. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing...It's just..." She hesitated.  
  
His brows burrowed slightly. "Was it something I said?"  
  
"It's not like that," she quickly assured him. "I was just   
remembering some things."  
  
Saitou didn't say anything, but just looked at her. Makoto   
was grateful for his silence. "I was orphaned myself."  
  
He continued to look at her, his eyes dark and serious. "So   
we're in the same boat, I see." He was silent for a while before   
he asked, "How old were you when it happened?"  
  
"I was 10."  
  
His surprise was evident when he heard this. "I'm...sorry to   
hear that. You were so young. Much younger than I was."  
  
Makoto sighed audibly and shrugged her shoulders. "Yes, well.   
I hated it at first. But it wasn't as bad as everyone perceived it   
to be. I had my friends. They became my family." Of course, she   
added to herself silently, even before the incident of her parents'   
death, she was spending more and more time with the other girls at   
the Lunarian Kingdom. The death of her parents had been a disastrous   
shock, but the terrible blow was softened with the presence of her   
friends who had never left her alone in her depression.  
  
Saitou smiled. "You are very fortunate. You all must have   
known each other from childhood?"  
  
She nodded in reply. "I guess you could say that."  
  
"I never met kids my own age, and I never had that much friends.   
Not that I minded it as much as other people would like to think," he   
said. "Kimiko-san--Lady Kimiko, I mean--thinks I am this lonely little   
boy who grew up much too early." He shook his head, a wry grin on his   
lips. "She feels responsible for not being here earlier to stand as a   
mother figure. She was my mother's closest cousin, and she came to   
live with us a few years after my father died."  
  
"By that time, you were a man of your own..."  
  
"Yes." Saitou smiled at Makoto, feeling strangely comfortable,   
and glad, having someone understand without having to say so much. He   
cleared his throat and looked away. "But it was good that she came here   
to live with us when she did," he continued. "Yokio was much too young,   
and Akira-chan was just a baby herself. If it weren't for Kimiko-san and   
Glynis, my little siblings would've grown up much too lonely themselves."  
  
Saitou had just finished talking, when, from the corner of her   
eye, Makoto caught the figures of a couple entering the balcony. When   
she turned her head slightly to see who it was, she realized that it was   
Lady Glynis and General Nephrite. She watched with a small, curious   
glance, as the two of them took place on the other side of the balcony.   
They seemed to be absorbed in their conversation. Well, actually, it   
was more like Glynis doing all the talking, but it also seemed like   
Nephrite was listening to her intently. Whatever it was she was   
saying, it must have been something serious, Makoto noted.  
  
Saitou was looking at them as well. "Speaking of the devil,"   
he said, and he smiled amusedly. "She's hanging around General   
Nephrite again."  
  
'Again.' The word and its implication did not go unmissed, but   
with an air of nonchalance, Makoto turned to ask him, "Is that so bad?"  
  
"No, no," Saitou told her. "It's not that, it's just..." He   
laughed to himself. "I'm sure you've met Glynis, haven't you?"  
  
"Yes," Makoto replied, keeping her tone and facial expressions   
carefully neutral. "I have."  
  
"She's a nice girl. Very sweet and good with children. My   
siblings love her."  
  
Makoto fought the urge to cock a disbelieving eyebrow at his   
statement. She waited for him to continue.  
  
"I'm sure by now her feelings are obvious. She's--how to put   
this delicately--head over heels in love with General Nephrite."  
  
Makoto smiled in spite of herself. In fact, she almost laughed.   
"I think that was the impression I got."  
  
It was Saitou 's turn to glance at her thoughtfully. "May I   
ask you something?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm afraid you may think it's a little prying, but... is   
there anything between you and General Nephrite?"  
  
Makoto was undoubtedly surprised at his question. She looked   
up at him with eyes wide, momentarily speechless. She couldn't even   
begin to wonder why he would ask such a question. Whatever gave him   
an impression that something was going on? Mayhap, they were bickering   
sometimes...maybe a lot, ever since they've arrived at the castle, but   
Prince Saitou wasn't around much to notice anything like that...and it   
wasn't even *like* that!  
  
Seeing the confusion in her eyes, Saitou hastily followed up   
with an explanation. "It's just that when you said you got the   
impression... Well, what I meant to ask was if there's anything going   
on between you and Nephrite, anything that would possibly inspire   
Glynis' jealousy." He chuckled amusedly. "And she does get jealous   
over the smallest things. She's," he scratched his head, "quite   
possessive."  
  
"But--" Makoto bit her tongue. She was going to retort that   
Glynis didn't own Nephrite, but Saitou might get the wrong impression.   
She answered him instead, "Lady Glynis doesn't have to worry about me.   
Nephrite and I are just partners...for what we need to do. It's a   
strictly professional relationship, nothing else."  
  
"You see, sometimes Glynis gets jealous over some women, and..."   
he trailed off. "She isn't really so bad. She's a very nice and   
sweet girl. She's just unreasonable at times, when it comes to General   
Nephrite, but one would simply have to understand."  
  
Now everything started making sense to Makoto. Why the girl   
seemed obnoxious to her at first when they didn't even know each other's   
names. "When I first met her, I was with Nephrite. And I take it she   
wasn't very happy to see me."  
  
"You mustn't mind her. She loves him," Saitou said simply.  
  
At this, Makoto arched a brow. "She's awfully young. Does she   
even understand her own feelings?"  
  
A rueful smile formed at Saitou's lips. "She owes him her life."  
  
Makoto was chagrined at this new piece of revelation, and she   
stared at Saitou, wordlessly. She watched as his expression turned dead   
serious. Finally, he began to speak. "Six years ago, Lady Glynis lost   
everything. Her family to murder, and her home to pillaging."  
  
Makoto was shocked into continued silence at the sudden turn of the   
conversation. But Saitou still had more to say. "Her parents were   
killed in front of her, and the loyal servants she grew up with tried   
to protect her, but they were mercilessly slaughtered," he said. "She   
had two older sisters who were abused cruelly before they too, were   
killed. There was a brother, as well, but he wasn't much older than   
she was. He and Glynis were helpless against the attackers."  
  
"Kami-sama..." Makoto breathed in, before shuddering. Glynis   
couldn't have been older than she was when she lost her own parents,   
but still...it wasn't the same.  
  
"Glynis was the lone survivor of their family. A few of the   
servants who had fled to get help were alive, too, but it was almost   
too late when General Nephrite and his army arrived."  
  
"Nephrite...?"  
  
"Yes. Lady Glynis owes her life to that man," Saitou nodded in   
the direction of the two at the other side of the balcony, still deep   
in conversation as they were. "When he arrived, they were about to kill   
the little girl, too. But he came just in time. He saved her life."  
  
Makoto fell silent as she felt something stab at her heart. She   
tried not to think about the poor, frightened little girl who witnessed   
the death of all who were dear to her. She closed her eyes, and in a   
voice that wavered slightly, she asked Saitou, "Why did it happen?"  
  
"Some greedy bastard wanted to get his hands on their property   
for years. He claimed that it was rightly his, but he couldn't prove   
anything, and was almost put to death himself when he tried producing   
fake papers. He was given pardon for the atrocious lie, if you can even   
believe that, but it only served to make him angry. So he decided to   
extract his revenge on Glynis' family."  
  
"What happened...after the incident?"  
  
"Well, as you already know, it was General Nephrite who came to   
her rescue. It was him who brought her over to Silverwood, since it was   
the closest kingdom at that time, and my parents knew him personally, so   
that made it all the more convenient. When Glynis first came to this   
palace, she wouldn't even speak. She wouldn't even come near us. The   
only time she stirred from her stupor was when General Nephrite was   
around."  
  
Makoto took a deep breath, absorbing everything that Saitou had   
revealed. It had put a different perspective on a lot of things. She   
knew these were people she barely knew...had just known, in fact.   
Simply because circumstances had thrown them together in the same   
boat. But somehow, it seemed like everything had changed...about   
Glynis, and about him. "I--I had thought that Lady Glynis was of your   
family, too..."  
  
Saitou shook his head. "No, she isn't. We're not related. We   
barely even knew her family. When my father took her in, my mother   
felt sorry for the orphaned girl. She's been living here ever since."  
  
"But what about...her old home?"  
  
"Most of it had been destroyed. But the place is hers, now.   
General Nephrite took care of that personally. The land is hers alone,   
since she's the only one left of her family. She refuses to go back,   
though," Saitou said quietly. "I can't say I blame her. She will have   
to deal with it eventually, but we don't want to rush her into things.   
She's become part of my family, too; she'll always have a home here."  
  
Makoto nodded. She understood how facing a painful past could be   
especially difficult.  
  
Saitou glanced again at the direction of Nephrite and Glynis,   
now that they were departing. "When she's with him, it helps her forget.   
It's been years."  
  
Makoto's eyes followed them, too. She felt strange. Very   
strange. Somehow, things had changed at how she looked at the girl,   
Glynis. And much more, Nephrite. She frowned, when she remembered   
their heated exchange that started since yesterday. What did he say?   
That it wasn't what it looked like. That she didn't know anything   
about him. Her frown grew deeper, and a gnawing feeling started to   
grow inside her...  
  
"You look cold," said Saitou, breaking into her reverie. He took   
off the jacket he was wearing and placed it around her shoulders. She   
looked up at him gratefully. "Would you like to go inside now?" he   
asked her. "It's getting colder here. And you still have to catch up   
on rest."  
  
Makoto nodded. "Alright."  
  
Maybe she really didn't understand. And maybe she didn't know him   
at all.  
  
But maybe she was just beginning to.  
  
  
  
She looked...tired.  
  
Ami sighed to herself as she picked up the hairbrush and continued   
to untangle her short, blue locks. She was tired, and she looked it.   
She wondered, suddenly, if she was older than the score of winters she   
had lived to see. She never really thought about it before.  
  
She looked at herself again at the mirror. She guessed she looked   
just fine, albeit tired, but that couldn't be helped. She was so   
exhausted that she almost toppled over the books she was reading   
earlier. Zoicite had laughed good-naturedly, and advised her to get   
some rest, but she protested against it. He couldn't have had more sleep   
than she had, but he wasn't complaining.  
  
Sometimes Zoicite seemed overly concerned about small matters   
like those. Ami didn't like him to think she couldn't handle it, when   
she's been through worse in the past. But he couldn't know that, could   
he? Of course not.  
  
They were already pressed for time as it was, so she tried to   
accomplish her part of the work as fast as she could. It wasn't helping   
that every now and then some tittering maid would come inside the room   
and distract them from work.  
  
Ami frowned slightly, remembering how many times it occured that   
morning alone. At first, she dealt with it some slight disregard, and   
ignored it as best as possible. By the time it happened more than   
twice, she was sorely tempted to lock the doors.  
  
Zoicite didn't seem to mind, but it was becoming increasingly   
annoying on her part. She shook her head. A man as good-looking as   
Zoicite was attracting too much unwanted attention. Well, she didn't   
know how he felt about the attention on his part, but as for hers...   
She caught three of the maids who came in eyeing her quite strangely.   
And not at all too friendly. It wasn't in her nature to glare off   
disturbing scrutiny. She told herself that those occurences came with   
her handsome companion. Maybe a man like General Zoicite was so used   
to the fawning female attention that he was already oblivious to it   
all. Or maybe he was enjoying it.  
  
That deepened her frown. Well, she really couldn't--and   
shouldn't--care less if a rogue like him did as he pleased and played   
with a dozen women's fancy.  
  
Perhaps that was what the three other women were wondering.   
What was she doing with someone like Zoicite?  
  
She placed the hairbrush down, gently. She looked at herself   
in the mirror again. She wasn't beautiful. She didn't have a curvy   
body, either; she could never be described as voluptuous. In fact,   
she had never been described as anything else other than fragile and   
delicate-looking, aside from the occasional obligatory compliments   
she received about her supposed beauty.  
  
And Zoicite...he was far too handsome. His was a face to kill   
for. She couldn't describe it herself very well, but there was a   
certain drowning light to this particular general's handsomeness. It   
was almost like he had a woman's ethereal beauty...but he had a square   
jaw and a strong chin emphasizing that he was truly, wholly, a male.   
And well, she didn't even dare venture pondering on how the rest of him   
was built. She shook her head, surprised at herself. Maybe she had   
spent too much time admiring him herself.  
  
Sighing, she looked at the mirror again. Was this someone who   
didn't look right, being seen with him? Zoicite was handsome, certainly,   
but he was also charming. A rake to the core, as she had begun to   
suspect. She had never met any of his type, just heard of every now and   
then...from stories of escapades that made her blush when she was much   
younger. Well, she was no longer sixteen of course, but sometimes, she   
would have to admit, those whispered tales still made her blush. But   
she had never dealt with anyone like him. Not in close quarters, anyway.   
Maybe if the circumstances were different...if they didn't have to be   
together, and if she was just someone ordinary, someone like him probably   
wouldn't even give her the time of the day.  
  
Ami suddenly stood up from the dressing table and tried to dismiss   
her thoughts. She was so silly, thinking about trivial things. She   
suddenly felt like she was five years younger. What was the matter with   
her?  
  
Her gaze wandered around the room. Rei's bed was empty. When   
she turned around, she found her friend curled in another corner,   
reading.  
  
"Aren't you going to sleep, Rei-chan?" she asked softly.  
  
Rei didn't look up from her book. "You go on ahead. I'll just   
finish this last chapter before I go to sleep."  
  
"Okay then. Don't forget to turn off the light when you're   
done."  
  
Lying on her back a few minutes later, Ami found herself still   
awake, and not even drowsy. With a sigh, she turned on her side, and   
faced Rei.  
  
She bit her lip. She stared at her friend for a while, before   
she finally opened her mouth to speak. "Rei-chan," she called out   
softly.  
  
Rei had finished reading her book, and she placed it down. As   
she stood up, she turned expectantly to Ami, who had called her   
attention. "What is it?"  
  
"Do you... do you think I'm..." she trailed off, searching   
for right word. "Do you think I look alright? I'm not ugly or   
anything, aren't I?"  
  
Rei was genuinely surprised. Whatever she had expected her   
friend to ask, that was the very last thing on her mind. "Of course   
not. I think you're very pretty."  
  
At this, Ami smiled a little sadly. "Oh. Thanks, Rei-chan."  
  
Rei threw a puzzled glance at her direction. Her friend   
obviously did not believe her. But more than that, there was   
something else. Why was she asking about something like this?  
  
"You may think I only said that because you're my friend,   
Ami-chan," Rei told her. "But I am telling you the truth. I'm   
surprised you haven't realized something like that."  
  
Bright blue eyes looked at her quizzically. "I never really   
thought about things of that sort. I guess I never paid much   
attention to how I look. How about you? Have you always known how   
you look?"  
  
Rei thought for a while before answering her in all honesty.   
"Yes," she replied. "I know how I look. I know that I am beautiful.   
I took after my mother. I don't really need anyone to say it for me."  
  
"Oh." Ami couldn't think of anything else to say. She was right.   
Rei had always been greatly admired for her beauty. Sometimes Minako,   
and even Makoto admitted to being envious of Rei. But they often   
wondered about her attitude and silent regard for all the praise. She   
was never anything but indifferent. Being admired for her exquisite   
loveliness didn't seem to matter much to the Princess of Mars.  
  
Rei could see that Ami was thinking about what she said. She   
still couldn't quite guess what brought on this topic; nevertheless,   
she told Ami, "You know as well as I do, it doesn't make much of a   
difference how or what you look like, Ami-chan. You are beautiful...  
and you're more than just a face. That's all that matters." She   
smiled briefly, and bid her goodnight. "Oyasumi."  
  
"Oyasumi, Rei-chan."  
  
Closing her eyes, Ami came upon a realization. She wished she   
had the same confidence.  
  
  
=====================================================================  
This story was written by Spatula Gurl. All comments and suggestions   
should be sent to author@chocobuckle.com. Naoko Takeuchi owns   
Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon and its characters. I am not making any   
profit from this fanfic.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
---------------  
Sorry this chapter was such a booore... I kept talking gibberish!   
*_* Anyway...  
  
While I was doing html versions of this fic, I was able to reread   
all of the chapters all over again. And I noticed that I was   
inconsistent with the characterization and storylines! Gome, minna!   
This is my fault, for leaving in long intervals, that I couldn't   
remember how I wrote it in the first place! I did write a few outlines  
before I left the story, but unfortunately, I write pretty vague   
outlines, so... ^^; I'll just try to get 'em all back in character...  
  
Meanwhile, I am contemplating whether or not to rewrite the first   
few chapters. My style has greatly changed, and I find it   
increasingly hard to stick to my old one for the mere sake of   
consistency. However, it's also highly impossible...I barely   
finish a chapter every other month, and I'm going to rewrite it?!?   
Well, let's see. When I finish the whole story, I may do the   
necessary changes, but until then... ^_^ 


End file.
